El problema de Ritsuko
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Ritsuko no se ha estado sintiendo bien, y su vida parece haberse salido de control. Ella, y todo NERV, se preguntan... ¿cuál será su problema? Largo, pero magnífico fanfic, en que la mano experta del autor nos entrega un relato como pocos.
1. Chapter 1

producciones dbml  
en conjunto con  
cultores del fanfic cítrico  
presentan  
un fanfic nan-da-fuck?

el problema de ritsuko  
parte 1  
basado en evangelion  
escrito por DaR  
versión castellana de miguel garcía

¨

««««»»»»

Akagi Ritsuko despertó como lo hacía a menudo: mareada, confundida y  
caliente a más no poder. Quitándose de encima las sábanas mojadas  
de sudor, rodó hasta el borde de la cama. Sentándose, rezongó: "Otra  
gente tiene terrores nocturnos inimaginables, pero yo no, yo tengo que  
tener el sueño erótico del siglo".

Al menos dos o tres veces por semana contaba ella con la certeza de  
ser despertada a la fuerza por una fantasía tan intensa que la hacía  
literalmente empapar la cama en sudor y lubricación sexual. Pasándose  
una mano por el intrincado enredo de su corto cabello rubio, trató  
nuevamente de recordar cuanto detalle pudiera del sueño. No recordó  
nada más que antes.

Por un tiempo, luego de que el sueño empezara a ser una contingencia  
regular, había mantenido una libreta junto a la cama, para poder  
anotar todo vestigio posible antes de que las briznas del sueño se  
evaporaran. Luego de dos meses, el proyecto fue abandonado. Cuales  
fueran las imágenes que su subconsciente estaba desparramando, eran o  
demasiado poderosas, o demasiado horrorizantes. Las había bloqueado  
casi todas.

Sólo los más tenues jirones de memoria no se disolvían con la bruma de  
la mañana. El aliento tibio a un lado del cuello, labios suaves en el  
lóbulo de la oreja, la firme sensación de un cuerpo contra la espalda,  
y las manos. Ay, esas manos. De poder encontrar a alguien con manos  
así de talentosas, ella lo hubiera secuestrado de inmediato y huido a  
un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos. A esas manos que parecían  
tocarlo todo al mismo tiempo, acariciando y masajeando, jugando y  
provocando.

Con un suspiro profundo, se puso en pie, y sintió el sudor enfriarse y  
secarse rápidamente en el aire frío. Dormía desnuda, otro legado  
del sueño. Como una persona fundamentalmente perezosa, tener que  
lavar un juego completo de prendas cada vez que dormía era más trabajo  
del que podía tolerar. El lavado debía hacerse una sola vez, y bien a  
la primera. El dormitorio olía, como siempre, a almizcle femenino  
mezclado con olor a cigarro.

Con una imperceptible dificultad para caminar, llegó al baño y encendió  
las luces. Recargada contra el mueble del lavabo, abrió la ducha. En  
breves segundos, los tentáculos tenues del vapor salieron serpeando  
desde el cubículo de la ducha. Entró a la cascada de agua.

Las ardientes agujas de calor chocaron contra ella, empapándole el  
cabello, corriéndole por la cara y el cuerpo. En solemne ritual,  
veneró al calor, haciendo correr las manos por su piel, lavando la  
suciedad. Se tomó los senos, se los ofreció ceremoniosamente a la  
mirada impasiva de la ducha. Como siempre, se hallaba prácticamente  
atontada por la lujuria que seguía al sueño.

Pellizcando los pezones ya duros, sonrió para sí.

--Alguien, en alguna parte, no sabe lo que se está perdiendo --murmuró.

Con destrezas mentales bien practicadas, le hizo el quite al sucesor  
normal de esa idea. "No, carajo, una no es vieja a los treinta".

Apoyó la espalda en el cubículo ínfimo y echó hacia atrás la cabeza,  
hasta apoyar la nuca en la cerámica fría. Sus manos, a la deriva,  
empezaron a adquirir voluntad propia mientras ella contemplaba la  
crueldad del destino, que le dejaba a la ducha como único amante.  
Bajando una mano, deslizándola por el abdomen todavía firme, los dedos  
encontraron los bordes de su todavía corto vello púbico.

Hacía casi dos meses se lo había afeitado por completo, en un rapto de  
algo similar al atrevimiento sexual. El efecto había sido interesante  
y erótico, pero no así el tener que afeitarse cada ciertos días. Luego de  
dos semanas se había hartado, sólo para sufrir otros dos días de variable  
incomodidad, conforme el vello volvía a crecer.

Sus uñas peinaban con facilidad por entre el manchón pardo, evitando  
deliberadamente el tejido más sensible, hasta que la palma entera  
cubrió livianamente su sexo. Encorvó la espalda y apartó levemente  
los pies, dando acceso más expedito a la mano invasora.

La respiración se le fue haciendo más fuerte conforme su excitación  
mental y física empezaban a armonizar. Con la mano libre se tomó un  
seno, tiró y torció cruelmente el pezón. Diminutas chispas de placer  
la llenaron, se le debilitaron las rodillas. Bajó más las caderas, deslizándolas  
ligeramente por la pared, echándose hacia adelante. Acariciándose el  
monte completo, el dedo del medio doblado levemente, separadas  
parcialmente las capas más exteriores de su sexo.

Las chispas crecieron hasta ser pequeñas motas de flama que bailaron  
a lo largo de sus huesos, derritiendo todo cuanto tocaban. Ritsuko tenía  
mucha experiencia con su propio cuerpo; lo que seguía al sueño era  
imposible de soslayar. Con el canto de la palma se presionaba el monte,  
lo que trajo otra oleada de placer entumecedor. Añadiendo un dedo índice  
a la acción, se fue abriendo despacio.

Al irse elevando más y más, imágenes le relampagueaban por dentro de  
los párpados cerrados. No había cara perteneciente a las manos que la  
acariciaban en lugar de las suyas. En cierto modo, ella no quería que  
hubiera una cara. Las uñas se clavaban en la firmeza de su seno,  
dejando marcas rabiosas en la piel pálida.

El dedo medio y el índice se deslizaban hacia arriba, y luego hacia abajo,  
preparándose para el asalto, arrastrados por sobre la piel febril. Ella  
jadeaba entre la inundación de sensaciones, entre inspiraciones cortas  
del aire saturado de vapor que le llenaba los pulmones, mientras el agua  
le caía en el cuello y el pecho. Adentro. Ya estaban dentro, y el talón  
de su mano estaba ahora firme sobre su centro de placer.

Las uñas ahora le arañaban sus tejidos sensibles, trazando una ruta  
hacia el centro del seno. Unas cuantas estocadas con la otra mano  
casi la hicieron irse, pero apretó los dientes, dándose un cabezazo  
leve contra la pared. Aguantarlo hacía que el placer se incrementara,  
sumándose, multiplicándose, creciendo exponencialmente.

Abandonó el pezón y llevó las dos manos juntas hasta la unión de los  
muslos, una mano cubriendo la otra. Adentro y afuera. Abrió más las  
piernas, hasta el límite permitido a cada lado del cubículo, bajándose  
lentamente para proporcionar aún más acceso. Sus muslos gritaban con  
el esfuerzo de mantenerse en posición, las pantorrillas empezaban a  
agarrotársele.

La palma ya no bastaba; la otra mano se infiltró bajo ésta, a pellizcar  
la protuberancia de carne entre las yemas de los dedos. A torcerla, a  
estimularla más fuerte. La respiración se le salía del cuerpo en jadeos  
explosivos, interrumpidos por los quejidos temblorosos.

Ya casi, ya casi llegaba. La idea se convirtió en una plegaria personal,  
que ardía en su interior como una verdad sacrosanta. Los dedos seguían  
su danza, y un tercero se unió a la ceremonia. Solamente... un...  
poquito... más.

La respiración cesó por completo al empezar ella su ascensión final.  
Se echó de súbito hacia adelante, sólo para volver a chocar contra las  
baldosas. Los arcos de las plantas se le acalambraron, al intentar  
los dedos de los pies doblarse y atravesar el piso de piedra,  
acrecentando la agonía de sus rodillas.

Un golpe final con la mano derecha, que embistió hasta las profundidades  
de su sexo, un pellizco desesperado con la izquierda, retorciendo para  
dar el máximo efecto.

Al fin. Llegó.

Su orgasmo rompió como las olas del mundo entero. El poco aliento  
que le restaba salió afluyendo como la marea, cortando los gritos en  
resuellos truncos. Los omóplatos volvieron a contactar las baldosas,  
con mayor fuerza. La cabeza siguió un instante después. Ella fulguraba,  
en llamas. La lluvia de agua no hacía nada para enfriar, la sensación  
no hacía sino añadirse al evento. Se quemaba viva desde adentro,  
cayendo del cielo.

Un corto momento después volvió a sus sentidos, sentada al fondo  
de la ducha, abierta de piernas, los dedos todavía alojados en ella.  
Las gotas caían en torno a ella, sobre ella, la ducha indiferente a su  
reciente acto. Con un empujón leve, abrió la puerta unos centímetros,  
permitiendo la entrada de las frígidas volutas de aire exterior. La  
frialdad la revivió un tanto, y retiró las manos con cuidado. El brazo  
le dolía por el esfuerzo, tenía las piernas como goma.

Como final de su rito, se llevó los dedos a la cara, inhalando la fragancia  
de almizcle femenino y sudor. Los miró un momento, maravillada del  
placer que podían brindar, del dolor que podían causar. Se metió  
despacio el dedo índice en la boca, saboreando la sal entremezclada  
con el sabor de sí misma. Un estremecimiento la recorrió, como punto  
final de su clímax.

Recogiendo sus extremidades cansadas y levantando la cara hacia la  
lluvia, dejó que el agua le limpiara el alma.

¨

««««»»»»

El café le quemó la garganta, bajando a entibiarle las entrañas.  
Siempre le daba mucho frío después de aquellas sesiones, como si la  
vida misma se le hubiera salido, para irse por las cañerías junto con  
la espuma del champú. Le confortaba la sensación de la toalla que  
envolvía su cuerpo. Algodón verdadero, extra mullido, de gran tamaño,  
y de un precio que era una pequeña fortuna. Valía la pena, en  
momentos como estos.

Consideró prepararse, para variar, un desayuno de verdad, sólo para  
percatarse de que en el departamento no había nada que calificara ni  
remotamente como ingrediente de cocina. El suspiro resultante era  
depresión indisoluta. "Uno de estos días me voy a ordenar un poco.  
Ya me estoy pareciendo a Misato".

La idea la alegró un tanto. Se llenó de nostalgia al recordar cómo  
había sido su compañera de trabajo durante la universidad. Comparada  
con esa cabeza hueca, Ritsuko era un emblema de eficiencia y previsión.  
Aunque nunca tanto como su madre.

Los albores de un buen estado de ánimo se desmoronaron en torno a  
ella. "Yo no soy mi madre, yo no soy mi madre". Aquellas palabras se  
convirtieron en un cántico, como si la simple repetición pudiera  
obligar al universo a obedecer su verdad.

Con el rabillo del ojo podía ver los mechones de pelo rubio. El pelo  
que ella teñía con tanta diligencia para ayudarla a diferenciarse del  
monstruo que había regido su infancia y primera adultez. Al final, esos  
empeños la unían más fuertemente a aquella pesadilla, un constante  
recordatorio de que nunca podría escapar de esa influencia.

Antes de darse cuenta, tenía un par de tijeras en las manos temblorosas,  
tirándose los cabellos ofensores para su ejecución. Le arrebató el control  
a cual fuese el demonio que la estaba dominando, y dejó caer las tijeras.  
Con temblores en las piernas, se devolvió a su silla, para caer pesadamente  
en ella.

Con la cara hundida en las manos, las lágrimas corriendo, trató de dilucidar  
cuándo había perdido el control de su vida.

¨

««««»»»»

Ritsuko estaba de pie en el Puente de Mando, observando las pruebas  
lo más impasiblemente que podía. Su bata de laboratorio cubría la  
vestimenta que se había convertido en su uniforme: blusa de seda azul  
de cuello alto y cremallera con anillo, más una minifalda justo hasta  
arriba de la rodilla. Normalmente el atuendo era cómodo, elegante  
sin aprisionarla. Hoy, era la irritación misma. Hasta la ropa interior  
conspiraba en su contra, friccionando y acalorando su piel hipersensible.

Los operadores parecían sentir su incomodidad, renunciando a los  
normales alegatos y payasadas que perpetraban durante las comúnmente  
aburridas operaciones diarias. Hasta Maya parecía afectada por su  
parquedad. Eso le dolía, en cierto modo. Sabía que la muchacha de  
seguro la admiraba, a veces casi al punto de idolatrarla.

Por último, se retiró a su oficina, reacia ya a escuchar los rápidos  
informes. Se sentó al escritorio, y se fingió ocupada en la confección  
de sumarios de proyectos. En realidad, soñaba despierta, imaginando  
un mundo mucho más feliz que el que habitaba. El Sueño no la dejaba  
en paz, tironeando desde la orilla de sus pensamientos, como cada vez.

--¿Por qué no lo puedo recordar?

--¿Recordar qué?

Ni un balazo la hubiera remecido tanto. Ritsuko abrió de golpe los ojos,  
con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas. El hechor de su emboscada  
era Maya, que se aferraba una carpeta contra el pecho, a todas luces  
sobresaltada por aquella reacción.

--Aaagghh --aulló la rubia--, no me /vuelvas/ a hacer eso.

La alegre morena se recuperó rápidamente, con una mirada de  
mansedumbre clavada al piso.

--Perdón, sempai.

Con una mano pegada al pecho, la aludida podía sentirse el corazón  
martilleando.

--Casi me diste un infarto.

La voz de Maya se hundió como piedra, apenas más fuerte que un  
suspiro:

--Perdón.

Se miraron durante varios segundos. Ritsuko contuvo la culpa que  
se le alzaba por dentro. Hoy era ya la segunda vez que le gritaba a  
Maya, que no se merecía nada. Era como pegarle un latigazo a un  
perrito. Por último, suspiró, enrabiada consigo misma.

--¿Para qué me querías, Maya? --El tono era mucho más suave que  
el que pudiera haber usado con cualquier otra persona; su manera  
de disculparse.

La mujer más joven extendió sin palabras la ruma de papel.

El tamaño de la oficina bastaba para que el silencio fuera de  
camposanto al ser cruzada por la operaria de consola. Depositó con  
sumo tiento la carpeta entera encima de la pila de papeles, que ya  
crecía hasta proporciones mastodónticas, sobre el escritorio de Ritsuko.  
Tan silenciosa como se había aproximado, se retiró, todavía con una  
sombra de dolor en las facciones.

Mientras la teniente salía de la estancia, la directora del Equipo de  
Desarrollo Evangelion de NERV se desparramó en la silla. Pellizcándose  
el tabique de la nariz, tiró los anteojos encima de las evaluaciones  
recién entregadas. Nunca sabía cómo alternar con la muchacha, y con  
la certeza de que a ésta le gustaba su "sempai". "En fin, de todas  
maneras no sé cómo relacionarme con nadie que se interese en mí".

Ante el universo indiferente, anunció:

--Me muero por un cigarro.

¨

««««»»»»

En la tarde ya se hallaba más compuesta, con la ayuda de un número  
verdaderamente excesivo de cigarrillos y una jarra entera de café  
brutalmente cargado. Como siempre, había ensayos que ejecutar,  
experimentos que efectuar, pruebas que realizar. No tenía tiempo para  
una crisis mental.

La atmósfera del puente se había alivianado notablemente. Hyuuga  
y Aoba incluso cuchicheaban comentarios ladinos que hacían a Maya  
soltar risitas ocasionales. Ritsuko estaba de pie en medio de todo,  
concentrada en los datos que fluían por las varias consolas, mientras los  
números se anunciaban en voz alta. Por esta vez siquiera, todo parecía  
estar procediendo exactamente según lo planeado.

--Makoto, sube la temperatura del núcleo en cinco grados. Maya, enlaza  
las MAGI a la entrada de datos y empieza a descargar el análisis.

Afirmativas a coro le dibujaron una sonrisa diminuta en la cara. La  
eficiencia era una cualidad que ella podía admirar en los demás.

--Y, Aoba, ese fa está mal hecho, sube el dedo.

El técnico de pelo largo quedó turulato, con las manos todavía a medio  
rasgueo de la guitarra invisible.

--Pe...Pero --tartamudeó--, era un sol.

Estalló la risa, extendiéndose por toda la tripulación del puente.  
Como el aire tras una tormenta, la jovialidad despejó los pensamientos  
opresivos del alma de Ritsuko. Por primera vez desde que había  
despertado del sueño de aquella mañana, sintió una cierta medida de  
paz.

--Ya, todos, apuremos la cosa para poder irnos a la casa temprano,  
para variar.

De pronto, había alguien detrás de ella, apretándosele contra la  
espalda. Unos brazos la rodearon, unas manos la asieron, una  
respiración sedosa le corrió por un costado del cuello. Se hallaba de  
regreso en el Sueño, allí de pie en el Puente de Mando de NERV. La  
atravesó un sentimiento de negación; sencillamente no era posible.

La voz habló, baja pero llena de humor juguetón:

--Mira que estás de buenas hoy, Ritsuko-chan.

Reconocía esa voz. Girándose, se salió del apretón de Misato. Con  
los ojos abiertos de par en par, miró a la muchacha con quien había  
asistido a la universidad.

--Uy, ¿estás bien? ¿Te asusté?

Le faltaban las palabras. ¿Cómo decir lo que quería decir, que por  
puro accidente la mujer había recreado la situación que atormentaba  
sus sueños sin cesar?

--Fue broma, nada más. Ya, cálmate. --Misato parecía hasta sentir  
vergüenza, abochornada por el pasmo en la expresión de la  
escandalizada científica y el mutismo repentino que descendió sobre  
el puente.

Por miedo a lo que podía decir si hablaba, Ritsuko huyó de la sala,  
rozando al pasar a la consternada capitana.

¨

««««»»»»

Ya era completamente de noche cuando llegó a la casa, cansada de su  
andar por la ciudad. Erróneamente, había creído que una caminata le  
ayudaría a aclararse la mente. En la práctica, deambular por Tokio-3  
incluso con tacos moderadamente altos era una manera perfecta de  
producir ampollas en piel que hasta entonces ni conocía. El calzado  
ofensor fue arojado al otro lado del departamento, y la media arruinada  
fue quitada y desechada.

Le dolía. Todo. Acurrucada en el minúsculo sofá, se sobó los pies,  
tratando de devolver la sensación a los dedos y talones torturados.  
Estaba cansada, extenuada incluso. Y no más cerca de una solución  
a su problema.

Una sonrisa apretada le ondeó brevemente por la cara al recordar la  
expresión de Misato con su huida. "Pobre Misato, a que la maté del  
susto". En retrospectiva, era harto más gracioso de lo que había sido  
en ese momento.

Una breve incursión a la cocina produjo una taza de chocolate caliente  
instantáneo, uno de los pocos comestibles disponibles de manera  
sostenida en la casa. Muy floja podía ser, pero no se iba a quedar sin  
su chocolate caliente. Sobre todo en días como estos.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, y se odió por eso. Estar de ociosa en  
la casa no era productivo. Pero entre la fatiga física y la melaza que  
le envolvía la mente, ni siquiera un hercúleo esfuerzo de voluntad surtía  
efecto alguno. La taza fue devuelta a la cocina con la promesa férrea  
de lavarla en la mañana. El sueño llamaba, y siguió de buen grado el  
llamado de la sirena.

¨

««««»»»»

Akagi Ritsuko despertó mareada, confundida, y caliente a más no poder.  
Esta vez ni siquiera llegó a la ducha, como era habitual. Había amanecido  
literalmente con las manos entre las piernas, masturbándose en  
sueños. Era algo intensamente erótico, aunque perturbador. La bruma  
del deseo amplificaba diez veces su desorientación matutina normal.

Había poco que pudiera hacer salvo cabalgar la tempestad, dejar  
que la sensación cayera en torno a ella, sobre ella y a través de ella,  
y aferrarse desesperadamente a la cordura. No tardó mucho, al  
combinarse los efectos del sueño y su propia manipulación de forma  
prodigiosa. En momentos chocó de cabeza contra la muralla de orgasmo,  
y todo el cuerpo se le tensó en un arco de acero sobre la cama.

Yació tragando bocanadas de aire mientras su mente se reconstituía  
despacio. Una cosa era clara, estaba muerta de miedo. Era la primera  
vez que tenía el sueño dos noches consecutivas. Desde que se le había  
hecho evidente la falta de cordura de su madre, una pequeña parte de  
ella dudaba de la suya propia. Tal vez estaba perdiendo completamente  
la chaveta, siguiendo el mismo camino que la mayor de las Akagi.

Visiones de sí misma, perpetrando los mismos actos de su madre,  
danzaron ante ella, atormentándola con la noción de que también  
sucumbiría a aquellas. La voz diminuta de su cabeza le cuchicheaba  
insidiosas naderías. Su única defensa era el cántico de "Yo no soy mi  
madre", pero jamás le habían sonado tan huecas en la mente esas  
palabras.

Operando en piloto automático, logró encontrar la ducha, y esperó una  
vez más que la lluvia artificial pudiera lavar las manchas de su psiquis.

¨

««««»»»»

Palmoteando el hombro de la pelirroja, indicó la puerta.

--Bien, eso es todo por ahora.

--Por fin. Si me hubieras seguido clavando con esas verdamnt agujas  
creo que me hubiera vuelto loca de remate. Aunque no creo que ninguno  
de ustedes se dé ni cuenta de qué es eso. Lo juro.

Y vaya si juraba, manteniendo un constante mascullar de maldiciones,  
alternándolas en alemán y japonés mientras se vestía.

Ritsuko sintió una sonrisa tocarle las comisuras de la boca, contra su  
voluntad. Asuka al fin salió andando a pisotones, en busca de un  
Shinji de quien abusar, todavía profiriendo variados improperios por  
lo bajo. Al parecer a la muchacha sencillamente no le gustaban los  
doctores.

La puerta se abrió, y su próxima paciente ingresó en silencio a la  
sala. Sólo le dirigió una seña con la cabeza a Rei, que empezó a  
quitarse la ropa sin mediar palabra. Era siempre algo fascinante de  
observar. Cada prenda era quitada por separado, cuidadosamente  
doblada e impecablemente dispuesta en la silla. En contraste con  
Asuka y Shinji, que nunca se quitaban la ropa interior más que cuando  
absolutamente necesario para algún procedimiento, Rei simplemente  
se sacaba todo, luego se paraba desnuda delante de la doctora.

Se preguntó si Rei alguna vez había considerado no quitarse el sostén  
y el calzón. Lo más probable que no. Tal vez ni siquiera consideraba  
por qué los usaba, salvo porque alguien en algún momento le había  
dicho que lo hiciera.

--Chequeo y escaneo físico normal hoy, Rei.

--Sí, Akagi-sensei.

Hasta la voz de la niña era insípida y descolorida. Obediente, subió  
a la mesa de examinación y extendió el brazo derecho fuera de ésta.  
Ritsuko la esperaba con la pulsera sensora. Era cómoda esta rutina  
entre las dos. Ella había examinado a la muchacha al menos una vez  
por semana desde que era científica de NERV.

La pulsera empezó a destellar luces, emitiendo pitidos suaves mientras  
desempeñaba sus funciones. El otro brazo fue ofrecido, y Ritsuko ya  
esperaba con las jeringas del juego de muestreo de sangre. Con avezada  
eficiencia, comenzó a extraer el líquido carmesí. El contraste con la  
palidez de la piel era perturbador. Quizá debiera decirle a la muchacha  
que tomara sol más seguido.

Mientras trabajaba, se cuestionó la extrema pasividad de Rei. A veces  
creía ver una chispa de astucia en esos ojos casi siempre apagados.  
¿Era esa vacuidad vidriosa parte de su naturaleza, algo que le había  
sido inculcado, o una máscara personal de callada rebelión a ser una  
herramienta humana? Poniéndole un parche pequeño sobre la herida,  
sintió la tersura de aquella piel perfecta. Casi bastaba para darle  
envidia. Ritsuko sacó el estetoscopio de la bandeja de instrumentos,  
y puso metal frío contra la tibieza del pecho de Rei. Oyó un raspar que  
no le gustó.

--Date vuelta.

La muchacha recogió una pierna, la abrió hacia el lado, y dejó la otra  
pierna colgando del mismo costado, ladeándose para exponer la espalda.  
A cualquier otra joven, Ritsuko la hubiera reconvenido por la falta de pudor.  
Con Rei habría sido una pérdida de tiempo, dado que ella parecía no poseer  
tal concepto. Los muchachos de la escuela tal vez podrían darse la gran  
vida con ella, de ser capaces de derretir esa gélida neutralidad.

Escuchándole el paso del aire en los pulmones, la científica confirmó sus  
sospechas. Se irguió y rodeó el costado de la mesa. La muchacha la  
miró a los ojos.

--Rei, ¿por qué te da esto cada dos o tres meses?

No hubo respuesta detrás de la sensación de profundidad inimaginable  
en esa mirada.

--La receta de siempre, entonces. Dos dosis, una en la mañana y una en  
la noche. Y trata de salir más seguido al aire libre.

Una corta señal de cabeza indicaba comprensión y cumplimiento. Ritsuko  
podía quizá haberle ordenado asistir a la escuela desnuda y hubiera  
obtenido la misma aceptación.

De súbito, el mundo en torno a ella empezó a ladearse, girando  
lentamente. Las imágenes la bombardearon: Rei, desnuda y rodeada  
de sus compañeros de clase. De rodillas ante ella, subiendo las manos  
para acariciar y masajear. La visión se fundía con el Sueño, adquiriendo  
vida propia, consumiendo la realidad. La voz estaba allí también, pero  
sonaba neutra, insustancial. Las manos la recorrían entera, rozaban e  
incitaban.

De manera tan repentina como había empezado, todo terminó. El corazón  
le martilleaba, pero su mundo había vuelto. Despavorida, trató de  
determinar cuánto rato había pasado. No podían ser más de unos  
segundos. Miró a Rei, que la miró a su vez, con sincera curiosidad  
coloreándole la cara por primera vez que Ritsuko pudiera recordar.

Las sensaciones volvieron a embestirla, una tras otra. Alguna parte  
de su cerebro, todavía recuperándose de aquel sueño diurno, miró esa  
sumisión presente ante ella y le cuchicheó lo demás. Fácilmente podía  
ordenarle a Rei actuar de esa manera, hacer esas cosas con ella, y  
luego nunca decir una palabra a nadie. El resto de ella se sobrecogió  
de horror, asqueada de poder pensarlo siquiera. Rei era una niña. Una  
niña muy bonita, en vías de ser una mujer bellísima. ¡No! Una niña.

Arrancó la vista de la muchacha y se dio vuelta; tomó una libreta de  
notas para ocultar el temblor de sus manos. Sacándose a tientas un  
lápiz del delantal de laboratorio, garrapateó varias palabras en una  
letra incluso menos legible que lo normal. Sin levantar la vista, le  
ofreció el papel a la muchacha.

--Llévale esto a Tetsuo, en la sección Médica.

La parquedad le ayudaba a esconder el nerviosismo.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de lo exagerado de su reacción. Rei nunca  
diría nada a menos que se le interrogara directamente al respecto. Un  
alivio enfermizo la bañó entera, y una esquina de la boca se le torció  
en una sonrisa exigua. Ni que hubiera sido la gran cosa. Nada más una  
ensoñación muy corta, y una imagen primitiva a la que su ser racional  
reaccionó como correspondía. Nada de que preocuparse.

Ritsuko ya tenía otro mantra que agregar a su creciente lista.

¨

««««»»»»

Como colegiala reprendida por el director de la escuela, Ritsuko se  
estremecía bajo la mirada impertérrita de Ikari Gendo.

--Explíquese, Akagi.

Con cualquier otra persona ella hubiera supuesto que ese tono  
significaba que estaba a punto de ser condenada por un consejo de  
guerra, o algo peor. Con el que a veces era su mentor, ella sabía que  
se encontraba curioso, más que nada.

Varias veces abrió la boca, tratando de explicar los actos irracionales  
de los últimos varios días. Rehuir a Misato, aunque su presencia debía  
haber sido requerida durante los procedimientos de las pruebas, hablar  
con brusquedad a los operarios, y andar en las nubes con inquietante  
frecuencia eran sólo el comienzo de la lista.

Por último, después de un tiempo inconmensurable, salieron las  
palabras:

--Me... me he estado sintiendo un poco agotada. No estoy durmiendo  
bien.

Ahí estaba. La verdad. La omisión de detalles irrelevantes era  
simplemente la manera en que uno debía tratar con Gendo. Sí. Eso.

Durante un tiempo igualmente inconmensurable, él la contempló, la luz  
reflejándose en formas extrañas contra sus anteojos.

--Tómese el día libre. Vuelva cuando pueda operar de manera eficiente.

Típico de él. La eficiencia y la productividad eran el núcleo de todo.  
Hasta al hablar usaba el mínimo absoluto de palabras para comunicar  
sus exigencias a su mundo.

Ella contestó en igual estilo, ya que cualquier cosa más hubiera sido  
un desperdicio.

--Por suspuesto.

¨

««««»»»»

El vaho subía danzando desde la taza de chocolate caliente,  
elevándose para llenar el aire con su aroma pecaminoso. Ella tenía la  
vista clavada en sus profundidades, al considerarlo un lugar tan bueno  
como cualquiera para encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas. Una  
punzada le subió por las piernas y la espalda, recordatorio de su  
caminata del día previo. Durante mucho rato la taza llenó el universo.

Al final, cobró consciencia de un sonido distante. Alguien golpeaba la  
puerta. La atravesó un relámpago de irritación. Quería estar sola, y si  
la iban a interrumpir, ¿por qué no usaban el condenado timbre en vez  
de estar tratando de echar la puerta abajo como bárbaros? Volvió a  
cerrarse la bata camino a la puerta.

--¿Quién es?

--Yo.

Era que no. Misato. Tal vez la última persona del mundo viviente a  
quien quería ver ahora. En su puerta. Perfecto.

Ritsuko puso duro empeño en sacarse el desagrado de la voz.

--Misato, ahora no quiero hablar con nadie. Por favor vete.

La respuesta fue alegre, demasiado alegre.

--Aaah, yaaa, Ritsuko. Déjame entrar. Traje comida, como se me ocurrió  
que nadie teniendo una crisis nerviosa se acordaría. Al menos yo no me  
acordaría.

El desagrado se intensificó, luego dio paso a la estupefacción. Sólo  
Katsuragi podía mantener ese aire de ininterrumpida desubicación. No  
había manera, tampoco, de deshacerse de ella, que no fuera llamar a  
los agentes de seguridad de NERV para que se la llevaran a rastras.

Sin mediar palabra, abrió la puerta, quitando cerrojos y descorriendo  
cadenas. Ni bien hubo terminado, la puerta casi se reventó hacia  
adentro, obligándola a retroceder. Un cometa morado y rojo pasó  
disparado por su lado, surcando el apartamento como Pedro por su casa.

Aquella visión casi trajo una sonrisa al rostro de la científica. Misato  
era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que ella podía llamar  
amigas. Se habían conocido desde la universidad, llegando incluso a  
vivir juntas el segundo año. La chiquilla parecía tener únicamente  
dos estados: en movimiento o inconsciente, y alternaba entre ellos con  
velocidad en ocasiones pasmosa.

Antes, casi, de que Ritsuko se alejara de la puerta, la Jefa de Operaciones  
había tomado posesión de la mesa de la cocina, y sacaba prestamente  
envases cuadrados de una bolsa de papel.

--Traje comida china, me acordé que eres fanática y todo.

A Ritsuko no le gustaba mucho la comida china, a decir verdad, pero no  
sintió ganas de indicarlo.

--Emm --dijo--, siento mucho interrumpirte ahora que la estás pasando  
tan bien, pero ¿qué haces acá?

Misato levantó la vista, con la culpa trepando por sus facciones.

--Bueno, me imaginé que te habías vuelto a enojar conmigo, así que  
estaba tratando de ponerme en la buena contigo.

--¿Enojada contigo? ¿Y por qué?

--Bueno, ya sabes..., por el otro día.

Sentándose pesadamente, Ritsuko cerró los ojos.

--Ah. Eso. No estoy enojada.

--¿Entonces por qué me andas evitando?

En algún momento le pusieron en las manos un envase de algo hecho  
con pollo y picante, así que probó un bocado.

--No te estoy evitando --balbuceó por entre la comida.

El silencio invadió la estancia.

--¿Entonces de qué andas escapándote?

Los ojos de Ritsuko se abrieron de golpe; los clavó en los de Misato.

--¿Quién dijo que ando escapándome?

La intensa mirada que le contestó era calmada.

--Yo digo.

--Estás mal, entonces.

--No, tengo razón.

--No, no la tienes.

--Sí.

--No.

--Claaaro.

Al fin, Ritsuko estalló y se puso repentinamente de pie, con  
intempestividad suficiente para desparramar cajas por doquier.

--Mira, tú, yo no te pedí que vinieras para acá. Y por cierto que no  
te pedí que me empieces a hacer un psicoanálisis. Si viniste a estarme  
insultando, entonces te vas. Ya sabes donde está la puerta.

Misato se levantó y partió a grandes zancadas en ademán de dirigirse a  
la puerta. En cambio, se dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa picarona  
en los labios, y un dedo acusador descansando livianamente en la punta  
misma de la nariz de Ritsuko.

--Te ves linda cuando te enojas.

La furia y desesperación se evaporaron bajo una fuerte dosis de  
confusión. El que su ex compañera de vivienda la hinchara hasta  
hacerla reventar y después le dijera "linda" estaba bien fuera de su  
ámbito de experiencia. Entonces, un recuerdo --el de la capitana  
manoseándola desde atrás-- llegó de la nada, desplazando la confusión  
con culpa teñida de miedo. Giró, dándole la espalda al dedo, y se  
precipitó hacia el refugio de su dormitorio.

A medio trecho de cruzar la sala, una mano de hierro le aprisionó el  
brazo. Durante una eternidad, el mundo se detuvo. Un universo entero  
nació, envejeció y murió. Al final, la voz baja de Misato reinició la  
realidad.

--Yo creí que no estabas escapándote.

Ritsuko se liberó el brazo de un violento tirón, vociferando:

--¡No me toques!

Libre ya de su prisión momentánea, retomó su huida.

No obstante, tal como había notado antes, Misato era de todo menos  
poco persistente. Antes de poder huir ni dos pasos más, algo la embistió  
desde atrás y la tumbó de lado, de bruces en el sofá. El cerebro se le  
volvió a paralizar, con el peso de la otra mujer presionándole la espalda  
una vez más. Empezó a patalear como animal atrapado, bramando  
"Quítate", una y otra vez.

La capitana de NERV no sabía bien qué hacer, de modo que la apretó  
fuerte, gritándole a su amiga que se tranquilizara. Ritsuko no estaba en  
condición mental como para hacer caso de tales peticiones, y alternaba  
entre sollozos y alaridos. Por último, cuando se quedó sin fuerzas, se  
rindió sumida en débiles quejidos de aflicción.

¨

««««»»»»

--¿Cómo está ella, está bien?

Misato levantó los ojos hacia Ibuki Maya, con varias expresiones  
batallando por controlarle la cara.

--No sé si "bien" es la palabra correcta. Ahora está durmiendo, así  
que no se está portando como niña aterrada.

Comparada con la cara de Misato, la técnico era de fácil lectura.  
Horror y compasión tan fuertes, que casi dolía de solo contemplarla.  
No cabía duda alguna de cuánto admiraba la muchacha a Akagi.

--¿Puedo verla?

Los asomos de un plan se formaron en la mente de Misato. Como muchos  
de sus planes, no estaba extraordinariamente bien pensado, pero era  
un plan, que era más de lo que tenía hacía unos momentos. A Ritsuko  
también parecía agradarle la muchacha, lo bastante como para tratarla  
como a una protegida. Quizá ella podría depositar su confianza en Maya.  
Sería muchísimo más fácil sonsacarle detalles a la tímida operaria de  
consola que a la a menudo gélida científica, que se hallaba en estos  
momentos al borde de algo así como un ataque de nervios.

Indicó una afirmativa con la cabeza:

--Claro. Es más, creo que lo mejor sería que alguien se quedara con  
ella un rato. No tengo idea qué va a hacer cuando se despierte.

Esos emotivos e inocentes ojitos eran seña de que esto iba a ser un  
éxito seguro. Sí o sí. A lo mejor. Ojalá.

¨

««««»»»»

Ritsuko volvió paulatinamente a la vigilia. Al recobrar el raciocinio  
empezó a desear no haberlo hecho. Como mínimo, le iba a costar un  
trabajo titánico volver a mirar a Misato a la cara. No estaba muy  
segura de cómo iba a mirar a nadie más a la cara. Pero ella no era  
su madre, no buscaba la salida fácil. No todavía.

Los sonidos de alguien moviéndose por el departamento la hicieron  
abrir por fin los ojos. ¿Todavía estaba Misato aquí? Deseó  
desesperadamente que no fuera así. Tapándose con la manta hasta  
la cabeza, intentó aislarse de casi todo el universo, sobre todo de las  
porciones que contuvieran a Misato.

--Eeeh, ¿sempai?

Ritsuko pestañeó, aún bajo las mantas. Esa, indiscutiblemente, no era  
la voz de Misato. No. Definitivamente no. Y por estos días una sola  
persona le decía sempai.

--¿Maya?

¿Qué hacía aquí la técnico de informática?

Hubo una pausa breve, luego la suave respuesta:

--Hai.

El silencio continuó varios segundos.

--Emm, ¿sempai?

--¿Qué?

--¿Podría bajar las sábanas?

Ritsuko lo pensó un momento, y lo siguió pensando otro momento.

--¿Por favor?

Carajo, Maya ya estaba poniendo esos ojitos de cachorro. No los podía  
ver, pero, no obstante, ya casi le hacían un hoyo a la colcha. No lo  
pudo resistir más. A regañadientes, bajó las mantas.

La teniente segunda estaba parada a los pies de la cama con una taza  
grande en la mano. Algo humeaba al interior de ésta. La taza fue  
ofrecida y aceptada. Chocolate caliente. Ritsuko retiró todo lo malo  
que alguna vez hubiera dicho de Maya. Aunque no podía acordarse de  
nada que retirar.

Maya se instaló sentada al borde de la cama, esperando cualquier  
tarea que se le encomendara para levantarse de un salto a efectuarla.  
Esto irritó en un principio al objeto de su atención, que más que nada  
deseaba ser dejada en paz. Tras unos momentos, Ritsuko se relajó.  
Era difícil mantener el enojo con alguien que tan obviamente deseaba  
complacer.

Al terminar la taza, habló con suavidad:

--Gracias, me hacía falta.

La respuesta fue una bonita sonrisilla, luego la joven tomó la taza y  
desapareció, presumiblemente en la cocina. Ritsuko volvió a  
recostarse en la cama, mirando el techo, con la esperanza de que  
alguien hubiera entrado y escrito con lápiz labial las respuestas en  
el estuco manchado de alquitrán. Nada de eso. La rabia le corrió por  
dentro, seguida de desesperación. ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida  
feliz y normal, y punto?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. No tenía puesta la bata, sólo el sostén y  
calzones que llevaba debajo. De pronto, la intensa atención de Maya  
tomó un cariz distinto.

Al tiempo que la cara se le empezaba a enrojecer, se reprendió. No  
tenía necesidad de sentir vergüenza de su cuerpo. Carecer de  
atractivo era una de las pocas cosas de las que no tenía por qué  
preocuparse. Por otro lado, no era muy típico de ella andarse  
mostrando, en especial delante de mujeres más jóvenes. Así y todo,  
era agradable contar con algún reconocimiento, aunque fuera sólo  
físico. Pero éste provenía de otra mujer, y Maya era prácticamente  
una hermana menor.

Mientras su debate interno continuaba arreciando, la instigadora de  
éste regresó, situándose silenciosa en el umbral de la puerta. Por fin,  
Ritsuko volvió la cabeza y contempló despacio a Maya.

Había inquietud y preocupación en esos ojos. Y algo más. ¿Respeto?  
¿Admiración? ¿Amor? ¿Lujuria? En lugar de hacerle frente a aquella  
mirada, Ritsuko se dio vuelta en la cama, tapando con la colcha su  
cuerpo casi desnudo.

Luego de un silencio prolongado, algo le tocó suavemente un hombro.  
Al principio había creído que eran las sábanas, hasta que sintió la  
tibieza.

--Emm, ¿sempai?

Esos dedos eran demasiado suaves y tersos, muchísimo. Una técnica e  
ingeniera de toda la vida debía de tener callos ásperos con el uso.

--¿Qué?

La distraían. Ya era lo bastante malo ser asaltada constantemente  
por imágenes. El Sueño, Rei, Misato y ahora esto. La mano se posó,  
ligera, poniendo una palma en contacto con la piel de su brazo.  
Levemente húmeda. Una porción clínica y desapasionada de su ser  
trató de discernir si era por nerviosismo o por algo más.

La ansiedad casi chorreaba de la otra voz:

--¿Se siente bien?

Ritsuko lo consideró.

--No.

Le salió más brusco de lo que había pretendido, con una levísima traza  
de histeria.

Con una expresión horrorizada, Maya retrajo la mano de un tirón.  
Ritsuko hizo un gesto de lamentación bajo las mantas. Claro, dale de  
patadas al cachorrito, qué sensible.

Otro silencio prolongado descendió sobre la habitación. Le pareció  
a Ritsuko como si hubieran transcurrido horas, pero no se oía ni el más  
mínimo sonido. Se volvió a dar vuelta, lista para encarar las consecuencias  
de sus acciones.

La técnico estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con la cara mojada  
de transpiración. ¿Transpiración? Entonces cayó en la cuenta.  
No era sudor. Lágrimas. Maya estaba llorando. Estaba llorando. Ritsuko  
sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago. Los ojos  
le ardían también.

Rodando y sentándose en la cama, empezó a estirar el brazo. Entonces  
se contuvo. No podía hacerlo. Tocarla. Dio pie atrás.

Maya dio se dio media vuelta y huyó. Desafiando la física, una lágrima  
pareció flotar hasta el suelo donde ella había estado.

Con un lamento a medio formar, Ritsuko se encogió hasta una posición  
fetal, deseando que el mundo entero desapareciera.

¨

««««»»»»

Aburrida.

Aburrida.

Aburrida.

Riiing.

--Aló.

--"Eeeh..."

Misato reconocía aquel titubeo en cualquier parte.

--¿Qué pasa, Maya? ¿Cómo está ella?

El auricular permaneció en silencio largo rato.

--¿Maya? ¿Aló?

--"..."

La comandante de operaciones de NERV suspiró.

--¿Tan mal está?

Por fin, la joven habló, con voz quebradiza:

--"Le pregunté si estaba bien".

--¿Y?

--"Me dijo que no".

Misato pestañeó y casi se cayó de la silla.

--¿Eso es todo? ¿Te dijo "no" y nada más?

Obviamente, algo más debía haber acontecido.

--Ya pues, niña, no te puedo ayudar si no me dices qué pasó.

--"Le toqué el hombro".

Esto era como sacarse los dientes con alicates.

--¿Y?

--"Me... me..."

La pobre muchacha estaba obviamente al borde de las lágrimas.

Luchando por quitarse la exasperación de la voz, Misato ofreció:

--¿Te...?

Por fin Maya recobró el control, respirando temblorosamente.

--"Me rechazó".

¡Ajá!

--¿Te rechazó? ¿Cómo?

La operaria tartamudeó, tratando de encontrar las palabras que su  
sempai le había dirigido.

--"No me quiso".

Misato se quedó boquiabierta mirando el teléfono. Había sabido que  
Ibuki admiraba a Ritsuko en lo profesional, y que eran buenas amigas,  
pero nunca había llegado a sospechar que los sentimientos corrieran  
tan por lo hondo. Blasfemias le burbujearon hasta los labios, las cuales  
acalló para prevenir que escaparan. Manerita de juzgar mal una  
situación. Una imagen de las dos mujeres en apasionado abrazo le  
afloró en la cabeza, cosa que acrecentó su distracción.

Maya y Ritsuko. Como pareja. De algún modo, podía imaginárselo  
perfectamente. Encajaban bien así. Como pareja. La parte distractora  
de su cerebro se preguntó de qué otra manera "encajaban".

Respirando profundamente ella también, trató de recuperar la  
suficiente compostura para responder de modo apropiado.

--¿No te quiso? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

El Remolino Katsuragi Controlador de Daños, al rescate. Fluyamos con  
la situación, muñeca.

Por entre sollozos semiatragantados, Maya trató de entregar una  
descripción de la expresión de desprecio que había visto en los ojos  
de Ritsuko. Desdén.

Las ideas corrían furiosas por la cabeza de Misato. La cosa no sonaba  
nada de bien.

Ritsuko a veces podía dar la impresión de ser pedante, incluso durante  
la universidad, pero no era así. Y encima, ella de verdad parecía  
tenerle una genuina simpatía a Maya. Ya había ahuyentado a varias  
asistentes con sus intransigentes exigencias antes de que le hubieran  
asignado a Maya. Pero, ¿Maya y Ritsuko como pareja?

--Maya.

Ninguna respuesta.

Pasándose a la voz de mando que usaba durante las crisis, Misato lo  
intentó otra vez.

--¡Maya!

--"¿S...sí?"

--Contrólate. No le haces ningún favor ni a Ritsuko ni a ti teniendo  
un ataque por teléfono. Ella no te odia. Ahora está alterada,  
confundida y hecha un estropajo emocional. Devuélvete y anda a  
hablar con ella.

La voz de Maya se diluyó más todavía:

--"¿Segura?"

--Bueno... no. Pero es obvio que ella está bajo mucha tensión.  
Ritsuko nunca le ha hablado golpeado así como así a nadie en todo el  
tiempo que la conozco. Y yo sé que tú le caes muy bien. Por supuesto  
que no te odia.

--"¿De verdad?"

A Misato se le formó una sonrisa involuntaria.

--¿No te dije? Anda, vuelve y habla con ella de nuevo.

El silencio al otro lado del teléfono era de otro tipo esta vez, una  
acumulación de decisión, en lugar de desesperación.

--"Bueno".

--Así me gusta. Llámame de nuevo si hace falta.

--"De acuerdo. Gracias, Misato-san".

Colgando el teléfono, la capitana se reclinó en su silla, equilibrándola  
precariamente en dos patas mientras pensaba. Más que nada, se  
preguntaba si Maya tendría alguna oportunidad. En los años de  
universidad, habían existido rumores de que Ritsuko jugaba por el otro  
equipo, aunque ella en su mayor parte se imaginaba que era porque  
la rubia estaba siempre tan enfrascada en el estudio y el trabajo, que  
nunca salía con ningún hombre. Misato había considerado una vez hasta  
preguntárselo directo a la cara. La idea contenía una suerte de revulsión.

Su ex compañera de vivienda, una de las mejores y únicas amigas de su  
vida adulta, podía ser lesbiana. Y para colmo, la linda Mayita lo era  
de manera casi inequívoca. Una muchacha con la cual trabajaba todos  
los días.

Misato ponderó las implicancias. ¿Le habría estado Ritsuko echando  
el ojo cuando vivían juntas? Le había entrado la sospecha en aquel  
entonces, y le volvía ahora. ¿Acaso Maya se la comía con los ojos  
cuando ella no se daba cuenta? ¿Cómo la hacía sentir esa idea? Su  
reacción inicial era espanto y náusea. Eso era lo que debía dar, ¿no?

¨

««««»»»»

El estuco del techo se acercaba lentamente a Ritsuko mientras ella se  
cocinaba en un pantano de desprecio por sí misma y preguntas sin  
resolver. Se le acercaba más y más, cerniéndose sobre ella con el  
peso de todos sus pecados, verdaderos, aparentes e imaginados.  
Atlas no era nada comparado con ella.

Consideró una vez más la salida que su madre había tomado, luego la  
dejó de lado. No estaba tan desesperada; no todavía.

Durante mucho rato se quedó mirando el techo. Nada escrito con lápiz  
labial. Ninguna letra dorada que la guiara. Ni siquiera una mancha de  
alquitrán con la forma de Elvis.

Algún sexto sentido le hizo levantar la vista. Por la puerta pudo ver  
a Maya. De pie en el medio de la sala, miraba el piso con la misma  
expresión que Ritsuko había tenido para el estuco de arriba de su  
cama. Al fin, la muchacha levantó los ojos, la cara decidida. Y luego  
sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ritsuko y la fuerza se fue volando.

Hubiera sido fácil quedarse acostada allí mientras Maya huía. Dejarla  
escapar, repelerla. En cambio, Akagi Ritsuko hizo una de las cosas  
más difíciles que había realizado en su vida entera. Hizo una seña  
con la mano, llamando a Maya al dormitorio.

La técnico de informática reaccionó como si le hubiese caído un rayo.  
Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la espalda rígida, avanzó,  
atraída como contra su voluntad. Se detuvo en la puerta, con los ojos  
engrandecidos de vacilación y dudas, la boca llena de excusas y  
preguntas inexpresadas. Una niña temerosa llamada a la presencia  
de sus mayores.

Ritsuko se incorporó, enderezándose, combatiendo el mareo. Las mantas  
de la cama cayeron de alrededor de ella y revelaron la carencia de ropa  
de la que tanto se había avergonzado antes. Ahora, era irrelevante.

--Siéntate --carraspeó, palmoteando el borde de la cama. La sequedad  
de su boca y garganta era sorprendente.

La muchacha se acercó, moviéndose a espasmos y tiritones, reacia  
y lista para saltar. Clavaron los ojos la una en la otra. Con gran  
esfuerzo, Ritsuko reprimió brutalmente a la parte de ella que quería  
soltar risas por lo trillado de toda la situación. Maya se sentaría y  
se verterían mutuamente el alma y de alguna manera todo quedaría  
mágicamente resuelto. Así funcionaba siempre en las películas.

Al parecer, el guionista de la vida de Ritsuko era un atorrante de  
tercera.

Al cruzar la muchacha el umbral de la puerta, el pie se le enredó en  
el borde de la alfombra y tropezó, tambaleándose precariamente.  
Ritsuko se lanzó hacia adelante, tratando de ofrecer una mano de  
apoyo. En lugar de eso no le atinó y se cayó del borde de la cama,  
de culo al suelo, mientras Maya caía por su lado en dirección opuesta.

Impactaron simultáneamente, y por breves momentos un par de voces  
profirieron chillidos de dolor y no pocos juramentos irreproducibles.  
Luego Ritsuko se puso a reír. No la risa histérica que había amenazado  
con aflorar de debajo de la aplastante presión nerviosa, sino una risa  
limpia y sincera. Momentos después, Maya emitía risitas débiles.

--¿Patéticas, cierto? --preguntó Ritsuko desde su posición en el piso.

La técnico de informática no hizo más que indicar su afirmativa con la  
cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor y tomándose una muñeca.

--¿Te lastimaste la mano?

Otra afirmativa con la cabeza.

Ritsuko se puso en pie, sobándose el coxis con cara de incomodidad  
al levantarse.

--Hay que ponerte hielo, entonces. No me sirves como aprendiz si no  
puedes tipear.

Varias emociones revolotearon por la cara de la muchacha en rápida  
sucesión. La gratitud ganó la carrera, pero fue rápidamente superada  
por una porción mayor de felicidad simple y básica. La sonrisita  
dolorida se tornó una sonrisa despampanante. Ritsuko casi cae  
derribada al piso por su fuerza.

Era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa. No la sonrisa tímida que le  
veía lucir normalmente cuando recibía algún elogio, ni la sonrisilla  
un tanto presumida que salía después de que doblegaba hasta la  
sumisión a algún programa rebelde, ni tampoco la risita divertida  
invocada por las livianas payasadas de sus compañeros de trabajo.  
Era algo puro, elemental y asombroso. E hizo que a Ritsuko le diera  
vueltas la cabeza. Era una sonrisa que de todas maneras quería volver  
a ver. ¿Qué había dicho ella para causarla?

Rápidamente, cayó en la cuenta de que la estaba mirando desde hacía  
un rato, y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cocina, todavía sobándose  
una nalga.

¨

««««»»»»

La Central de Operaciones de NERV estaba oscura y deprimente, aunque  
sólo lo primero era una condición desacostumbrada para la tecnológica  
sala de guerra. Las luces de arriba estaban apagadas y la mayoría de  
las pantallas estaban opacadas, sólo unas pocas, vitales, encendidas  
derramando un arcoiris mortecino de estadísticas distorsionadas por  
todo el salón. Y en aquella tétrica jungla cibernética, una fiera  
acechaba. O tal vez se paseaba sería una descripción más certera.

Katsuragi Misato tenía un montón de cosas que pensar, y consideraba  
que sus mejores pensadas las hacía en el piso de mando. Así que se  
paseaba. Tratando de analizar la situación actual de su persona, no,  
de todo NERV, de la misma manera en que manejaba un ataque de ángel.  
De manera lógica y directa.

Primero, informe situacional.

Ritsuko estaba hecha un guiñapo. Un total manojo de nervios que se  
disparaba como arma cargada. Maya no estaba mucho mejor, sumida  
en un fangal de inseguridad. A Maya le gustaba Ritsuko. Mucho. Tal  
vez más que como amiga y mentora. Habían existido, en la universidad,  
rumores de que Ritsuko no sería muy contraria a esa clase de relaciones,  
aunque sin confirmar. La imagen de las dos como pareja volvió a saltarle  
en la cabeza, y apuró el paso en respuesta.

Análisis situacional.

En estos momentos la científica estaba sufriendo una crisis, y la  
técnico de informática, un ataque de ineptitud. Y estaban solas,  
enclaustradas en el departamento de la primera, tratando de arreglar  
las cosas. Otra imagen le apareció en la cabeza. Se paseó más  
rápido, casi maniática en su marcha de ida y vuelta por la sala.

Posibles impactos.

Hasta ahora, sólo las dos. Los Niños estaban a salvo fuera de la  
línea de fuego. Asuka había ido donde Hikari, Shinji estaba en la  
casa leyendo o haciendo el aseo o algo así, y Rei estaba... donde  
fuera que Rei iba cuando no estaba ocupada. Los mandamases se  
hallaban más o menos ignorantes de los detalles. Gendo le había dado  
a Ritsuko tiempo libre para descansar, Fuyutsuki parecía dichosamente  
al margen de los problemas. ¿Los demás técnicos y personal científico?

Una voz intervino en su monólogo interno.

--Por favor, por favorcito, Misato, ¿podemos prender las luces?

Se dio vuelta de un sólo giro y espetó:

--¡Todavía... No! Y quédense callados, que estoy pensando.

Los demás técnicos de las consolas estaban inquietos.

¿Plan de acción?

Misato no tenía idea. Le desagradaba profundamente no tener idea.  
Para empezar, obligarlas a estar juntas había sido obra suya. Era  
obvio que Maya esperaba un suceso algo más específico que lo que la  
capitana había estado pensando. ¿Cómo hacer que la relación  
funcionara, o por lo menos evitar que se convirtiera en desastre?

Otra área en la que Misato no era tremendamente habilidosa. Su única  
relación a largo plazo había terminado en... Ahí estaba. Le preguntaría  
a Kaji, tal vez él sabría qué hacer. ¿Y que acaso él no había hecho  
el empeño de salir con Ritsuko antes de que ella se comprometiera con él?

Incluso antes de completada la idea, Misato ya iba saliendo por la  
puerta, corriendo al paso máximo que le permitía el vestido más bien  
apretado que llevaba.

--¿Pasará algo si prendemos las luces? --cuchicheó Aoba.

Hyuuga ponderó aquello un momento, luego murmuró:

--Mejor las dejamos apagadas un rato.

--Sí. Podría devolverse a revisar.

--Las mujeres me dan miedo.

--Te entiendo.

¨

««««»»»»

Maya gimió; gotas de sudor le brillaban en la frente, y se retorcía  
débilmente.

Ritsuko la tranquilizó.

--Chsst, quietecita.

La muchacha emitió un quejido en respuesta, arqueando un poco más  
la espalda.

--Te va a doler un poquito al principio.

Ritsuko movió la mano.

El quejido se intensificó un tanto, luego se estabilizó en un jadeo  
irregular.

--No dolió tanto, ¿cierto?

El asombro llenó los ojos ojos de Maya, que estiró la mano y tomó la  
de Ritsuko.

--No. Ahora me duele mucho menos.

--¿Ves? Vas a tener que cuidártela más o menos una semana, pero va  
a estar bien si no haces fuerza con ella. Ahora ponte encima la bolsa de  
hielo.

--Aaah, qué helado.

Ritsuko sonrió con soltura, cómoda en aquel rol clínico, pese a sus  
problemas.

--Bueno, esa es la idea, ¿no?

La sonrisa no llegó a ser la misma que aquella tan brillante que la  
había debilitado tanto un rato antes, pero fue de todos modos grata  
de ver.

--Ven, sentémonos mientras te enfrías la muñeca. --Señaló hacia la  
sala principal.

Maya se instaló en el borde de un sillón, sosteniéndose diligentemente  
la bolsa de hielo contra el brazo. Como de costumbre, daba la  
impresión de estar lista para salir volando a la menor provocación.  
La única ocasión en que Ritsuko la había visto relajarse de verdad era  
cuando se plantaba delante de alguna máquina en alguna parte, o cuando  
tenía la mitad del cuerpo metido en una. Alguna parte de su cerebro le  
ofrendó la idea de que ella tampoco era muy distinta. Con súbito  
azoramiento, se dejó caer en el sofá, reclinándose con estudiada  
desenvoltura.

Se quedaron así sentadas un rato. Varias veces dio la impresión de  
que Maya iba a decir algo, sólo para interrumpirse. Al final, Ritsuko  
la instó, haciendo eco de manera no muy precisa a otra de sus  
compañeras de trabajo.

--¿Sí, Maya?

Ésta pareció atónita un instante, pero, antes de poder detenerse, la  
pregunta le salió a tropezones:

--¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? No quiero molestar ni entrometerme  
ni nada, y es como personal, así que yo entiendo si no quiere contestar  
y bueno...

Ritsuko la cortó a mitad de parloteo.

--Sí. Sí puedes. Pero sólo si te puedo preguntar algo yo antes.

Ante la afirmativa, los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron hasta casi  
el diámetro de una taza de té, y asintió con la cabeza sin ninguna  
palabra.

--¿Segura?

--Se...segura --tartamudeó la joven.

Se volvieron a clavar la mirada.

--¿Qué te hizo sonreírme así?

Una vez más Ritsuko fue testigo de un fogonazo de emociones que  
surcó la cara de la muchacha. Pasmo y vergüenza y miedo pasaron  
relampagueando en tupida formación. Maya arrancó la mirada,  
pegándola como imán al piso entre ellas.

Un viejo convidado de piedra, el silencio, cayó en la estancia.  
Negándose a cejar, Ritsuko esperaba una respuesta. Luego de varios  
minutos largos, Maya le balbuceó algo a la alfombra.

--¿Cómo dijiste?

Después de solo unos diez segundos la mujer más joven lo volvió a  
decir. Un bombazo detonó en el estómago de Ritsuko. No hubiera  
quedado más atónita ni aunque Shinji se hubiera puesto bien los  
pantalones y Asuka se hubiese metido a monja consagrada a una vida  
de humildad. Ni aunque Gendo se hubiera puesto un vestido floreado  
delante del Alto Consejo de SEELE para anunciar que él era el ángel  
rosado, destinado a salvar a la humanidad con una explosión de amor.

Todo porque era la primera vez que ella reconocía en voz alta haber  
elegido a Maya como aprendiz. Por un acto tan simple. Uno que, había  
supuesto ella, había sido entendido por todos, incluida Maya. En un  
enceguecedor chispazo de claridad, adquirió consciencia de que nunca  
antes había llegado a decirlo explícitamente. ¿De verdad era tan...?  
¿Tan...? Las palabras le faltaban para expresar el pasmo que sentía.

Lágrimas empezaron a formársele al borde de los ojos, pero no pudo  
entender bien por qué. Entonces Maya estuvo arrodillada ante ella,  
con la cabeza hundida contra su pierna, sollozando una disculpa tras  
otra. En piloto automático, empezó a acariciar el pelo de Maya,  
murmurando suave consuelo. ¿Qué podía haber hecho, dicho, para  
engendrar semejante devoción? ¿Cómo era posible que la mereciera?

Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de la muchacha y aplicó una presión  
delicada. Al subir ella la cara, volvieron a trabar una mirada mutua.  
No cabía duda: Maya haría cualquier cosa que Ritsuko pidiera, salvo  
marcharse.

--Ibuki-san, ¿podrías perdonarme algún día?

La mujer más joven se limitó a evidenciar una levísima negativa con la  
cabeza, renuente a romper el contacto visual:

--No hay nada que perdonar.

Una sola lágrima logró al fin liberarse de la doctora, corriéndole por  
la mejilla. Maya al verla se le apartó llena de estupor, con una  
expresión de horror en la cara.

--¡No! --El pánico atravesó a Ritsuko, que tomó a la mujer más pequeña  
por los hombros, la levantó de su postura arrodillada y la envolvió en  
un abrazo desesperado.

--¡No! --volvió a decir, esta vez con un murmullo, directamente en el  
oído de Maya.

Durante mucho rato se quedaron inmóviles, Ritsuko sentada en el sofá,  
aferrando a Maya contra sí.

¨

««««»»»»

Kaji atendía sus sandías. Pese a toda su imagen de aventurero recio y  
curtido, le gustaba bastante ser doméstico. En el jardín lo encontró  
ella, manguera en una mano, cigarrillo en la otra.

--¿Kaji-kun?

--Ah, hola, Misato-chan. ¿Qué cuentas?

Misato titubeó. --Eeeh, no mucho.

Él la miró con extrañeza un momento, y luego volvió a su riego. Sin  
saber cómo abordar el delicado tema, Misato no atinó más que a mirarle  
la espalda durante algún rato. Oye y, ¿te acuerdas de Ritsuko, la  
chica con la que trataste de salir en la universidad y que trabaja  
contigo ahora?, ¿qué crees tú, será lesbiana? Ella era directa, pero  
no tan directa. Al final abrió la boca.

--¿Dime, Misato?

Lo maldijo mentalmente; él siempre le hacía eso, saber que iba a  
hablar antes de que lo hiciera.

--Eeeh, bueno...

Kaji suspiró, estiró la mano para cerrar el agua y dejó la manguera  
en el suelo.

--Ven. --Señaló en dirección a la casa--. Tomemos algo y me puedes  
contar todo.

Lo siguió, y se dirigieron a la cocina. Como siempre, ella se  
estremeció con la decoración interior. Ryoji tenía excelente gusto,  
para ser hombre, pero no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido de la  
continuidad. La sala de estar era de un modernismo escueto y  
funcional, negro y blanco y cromo en líneas limpias, pero el comedor  
junto a éste estaba hecho en paneles de roble claro con ribetes pastel  
y muebles de madera tallada. Los dos ambientes estaban ejecutados  
con eximia habilidad, pero juntos el efecto era... un chillonísimo contraste.

Por fortuna, antes de tener tiempo de ponderarlo más extensamente,  
una lata fría le fue puesta en la mano. Instintivamente, quitó la lengüeta  
y procedió a tragar el brebaje. Algo andaba mal. Demoró un segundo  
en identificar qué. Esto no era cerveza. Bajando la lata, la miró. Roja,  
raya blanca. Coca-cola.

--Emm, ¿Kaji-kun?

Él se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa:

--Sí, ya sé. Ahora no tengo ni una en la casa. Nos vamos a tener que  
conformar con esto.

Misato lo quedó mirando un instante. Kaji, sin cerveza en la casa.  
Algo andaba seriamente mal. Lo miró de arriba abajo. No parecía más  
barbón o greñudo de lo normal. Le preguntó:

--¿Oye...?

--No, no ando metido en drogas ni nada de eso. Se me acabó la cerveza,  
eso es todo.

--Demonios, déjate de hacer eso.

Ahora él la quedaba mirando a ella. --¿Hacer qué?

Completamente descolocada, ella restalló:

--¡Responderme las preguntas antes que te las haga!

Dicho aquello, se le salió un hipo.

Kaji pestañeó. A ella le vino otro hipo. Hip. Ahora se estaba  
empezando a sonrojar. Hip.

--¿Estás bien, Misato?

Hip. Se estaban haciendo más fuertes además, sacudiéndole el torso  
completo. El efecto no pasó en ningún momento desapercibido para  
Kaji, que al menos trató de hacerse el hidalgo e ignorarlo. Hip.

--Me dio hipo.

--Eeeh, así veo.

Era muy difícil de ignorar.

Hip. --¡No te quedes parado ahí como tonto! --Hip--. ¡Tráeme agua!

--Eh, sí. Agua.

Rápidamente él localizó un vaso y lo llenó con agua de la llave. Hip.  
Se lo ofreció, casi derramándolo cuando los ojos se le desviaron hacia  
el escote. Hip.

Con una bocanada gigante de aire, ella apuró el agua y contuvo la  
respiración lo más posible. La cara se le empezó a poner roja, de ahí  
morada, luego finalmente azul, y la dejó salir explosivamente.

Kaji mostró un asomo de sonrisa. --¿Ya estás bien?

Ella empezó a indicar que sí con la cabeza, luego se detuvo. Hip.  
Reprimiendo una carcajada, él volvió a señalar el vaso. Una vez más  
ella trató de librarse del hipo, inspirando, tragando y en resumidas  
cuentas haciendo la imitación de pez sacado del agua.

El silencio reinó en la cocina durante un momento. Hip.

Kaji empezó abiertamente a soltar risitas.

--¿Y con azúcar? --sugirió.

Misato asintió con la cabeza, sin tenerse la confianza para hablar.  
Kaji tardó un minuto en localizar la bolsa de azúcar, mientras cada  
tantos segundos se retorcía y emitía ruiditos como de ahogado. Para  
cuando estaba en busca de una cuchara, ya casi lloraba de la risa.  
Ensartándolo con una mirada de amenaza, ella le quitó la bolsa y  
se la vació en la boca. Y recibió una segunda sorpresa. Tosió  
explosivamente, desparramando cristales blancos por todas partes.

--¡Kaji...! --Ptúo, escupió--. ¡...tarado! --Ptúo. Hip--. ...¡Es sal! --Hip.  
Ptúo. Hip.

El blanco de su ira se estaba literalmente revolcando en el piso,  
sujetándose las costillas.

Tres vasos de agua y media docena de hipos después, ella ya se había  
enjuagado la sal de la boca, y empezó a buscar azúcar desesperadamente  
por los anaqueles. Detrás de ella, Kaji tragaba aire, rendido. Ella se  
dio vuelta para gruñirle, pero fue interrumpida por otro hipo. Él no  
podía sino carcajearse más fuerte, suplicando que alguien detuviera  
esto.

Ella por fin encontró el azúcar. Más sabia por su anterior experiencia,  
la probó con un dedo en vez de ingerirla ciegamente. Sí, definitivamente  
azúcar. Se vació un pequeño montón en la lengua y empezó a chupar.  
La respiración se le calmó paulatinamente. Esperó. Kaji recuperó poco  
a poco el control. Ella esperó un poco más. Por fin, había terminado.

Hip. Empezó en su garganta, trepando como un animal, un bramido  
capaz de despertar a los muertos.

Kaji se levantó con dificultad, con gesto de infortunio.

--¡Ya, Misato, por favor! --exclamó.

Y con eso, la tomó del brazo con una mano, y de la cintura con la  
otra. Arrastrándola hacia él, le plantó un beso a toda boca en los  
sorprendidos labios.

¨

««««»»»»

--Emm... ¿sempai?

La respuesta de Ritsuko fue lejana y balbuceante.

--¿Qué?

--Me tengo que mover un poquito nada más.

--Ah --murmuró ella, y dejó los brazos lacios.

Maya no se fue lejos, solo puso el cuerpo de lado para aliviar la  
tensión de su espalda. Recogiendo las piernas, se acurrucó en el sofá  
al lado de Ritsuko, como una niña. Con la cabeza en el hombro de su  
mentora, pasándole un brazo por el abdomen, soltó un suspiro de  
contento.

--Ahora sí.

¨

««««»»»»

La conmoción revolvió los sentidos de Misato; por un instante se  
resistió, luego se fundió instintivamente en el beso. Entonces se dio  
cuenta de qué estaba pasando y quién le estaba tratando de tragar  
las amígdalas. Le dio un empellón en el pecho con la mano libre.

--Kaji, basta. Descarado.

El insulto carecía en cierta manera de la potencia que ella había  
pretendido.

Él se le apartó despacio, soltándole la muñeca, pero dejando un  
momento más la mano en su cadera. Ella se le alejó girando y trató  
de mirarlo con furia. La sonrisa de él era apaciguadora.

--Se te quitó.

--¿Ah?

--El hipo. Ya se te quitó. El susto siempre funciona.

Ella se detuvo, sorprendida nuevamente.

--Tienes razón. Se me quitó.

Una comisura de la sonrisa subió más todavía.

--Estoy esperando.

--Emm. --Ella pareció avergonzada--. Este... gracias, Kaji-kun.

Todavía con la sonrisa, él practicó una reverencia en dirección a  
ella. La mirada de odio que ella trató de propinarle no resultó.

--Bueno y, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Obviamente no el excelente surtido  
de bebidas.

Misato puso cara de enojada y tomó la lata del mostrador, echándose  
otro desafiante trago.

--Ven, sentémonos --le dijo él, con un suspiro.

Pasando a la sala de estar, Kaji se dejó caer en una tumbona de gran  
tamaño, estirándose en ésta con gran holgura. Misato lo siguió, y tomó  
asiento más cautelosamente a un extremo del sofá. Intercambiaron  
miradas durante un par de segundos.

--Confiésalo, me tienes ganas.

--Hmf, por favor. --El gesto de exasperación y la mano en la frente  
hicieron adecuado trabajo de exhibir el desdén de ella.

--Bueno y, ¿qué querías? Tú no te dejas caer por acá sin alguna razón.

De nuevo, ella consideró en su mente cómo abordar el tema.

--En realidad, no se trata de mí. Vine a hacerte... algo así como...  
una pregunta.

Él la miró expectante.

--Bueno, ¿ubicas a Ritsuko, cierto?

Ahora le tocó a él poner cara de cabreado y hacerse el ofendido.

--Tú trataste de salir con ella cuando estábamos en la universidad,  
¿cierto?

--Sí, aunque no llegué muy lejos. De las friítas, diría yo.

Misato exhibió una sonrisa débil. --Bueno, ella se ha estado portando  
media...

--Extraña. Rara. --Cuando ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, él  
hizo una relajada seña con la mano--. Ya lo supe todo. Además, no  
esperarás que yo no sepa lo que pasa con todas las mujeres bonitas,  
¿o sí?

Le tocó a ella, nuevamente.

--En todo caso... --continuó, y se lanzó en una explicación de los  
varios días pasados. Cuando hubo terminado, él no dijo nada, mirando  
el techo.

--¿Y bien? --instó ella.

--En realidad, eso explica muchas cosas.

--¿Ah?

Él se pasó los dedos por el mechón de pelo que le colgaba por encima  
de la cara:

--No hay mujer normal que se pueda resistir a mis encantos.

Misato le tiró uno de los cojines del sofá.

--Ponte serio --exigió.

--Tú y yo oímos los rumores en la universidad, ¿o no? --dijo él,  
moviéndose incómodo y sentándose más derecho.

--Sí, pero siempre me imaginé que era porque se dedicaba mucho al  
estudio. Así era ella, tú sabes. Era de las...

--De las friítas.

Ella suspiró. --Sí.

Kaji se encogió de hombros. --Como dije, sí explica muchas cosas.  
Pero aparte de eso, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. --¿Que qué tiene de malo?

--Sí. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

--Pues, este. O sea --tartamudeó Misato--. Fuimos a clases con ella,  
y ahora trabajamos con ella todos los días.

--Sí, cierto. ¿Y?

--Bueno, o sea, ¿no deberíamos por lo menos haber... sabido?

--¿Por qué? ¿Le quieres hacer empeño, acaso?

Misato se puso roja como carro de bomberos.

--¡Por supuesto que no! --sentenció, tirándole otro cojín del  
sillón--. Guárdate tus fantasías de adolescente.

Kaji le dio otra mirada extraña, luego le lanzó de vuelta, sin fuerza,  
uno de los cojines.

--No hay problema, entonces. Ella es la misma persona que conoces  
desde hace años.

--Pero... pero... --Ella se rindió al fin; se levantó con un fuerte  
bufido y encaminándose rabiosamente hacia la puerta--. ¡Olvídalo, debí  
saber que no me ibas a ayudar para nada!

Él la miró irse, sin ninguna palabra, dejándose descansar livianamente  
el otro cojín sobre las piernas.

A la estancia vacía salvo por él, declaró:

--Interesante.

La sala concordó en silencio con su aseveración.

¨

««««»»»»

Tras un lapso indeterminado, Maya se dio cuenta de que Ritsuko le  
estaba acariciando el pelo. En algún momento la mujer exhausta se  
había quedado dormida, y la muchacha menor se había contentado  
con permanecer a su lado, trazándole perezosamente la piel del  
vientre con un dedo. Escuchando los regulares sonidos de su  
respiración y el latir pausado de su corazón. Tal vez ella misma había  
sido arrullada también, hasta dormirse.

Tenía todo algo de surrealista. Hacía una semana, apenas se hubiera  
atrevido a soñar con algo como esto. Incluso aquella mañana, estaba  
segura de haber arruinado cualquier oportunidad que hubiera tenido. Y  
ahora aquí estaba, acurrucada al lado de su sempai, que seguía vestida  
únicamente de sostén y calzón.

--Nunca hiciste tu pregunta.

--¿Ah?

--Me querías hacer una pregunta personal. Pero yo te pregunté primero.  
Nunca preguntaste lo tuyo.

--Ah. --Ya podía sentirse las mejillas ardiendo.

--Estás colorada.

La voz de Ritsuko era templada y controlada. Sonaba como la calmada  
científica que tenía que ser, no como el hato de puros nervios que  
había sido hacía un rato.

--... y todavía no preguntas.

Maya se movió un poquito, encubriendo su incomodidad con el acto de  
acurrucarse más a ella:

--No, no era nada.

Nunca había sido fácil hacerle el quite a su sempai. Ahora había  
juguetona provocación en la voz de la doctora:

--Pero yo quiero saber. Tú me respondiste mi pregunta, y lo más justo  
es que yo te responda la tuya.

Una vez más, la tímida muchacha cambió un poco la posición, hundiendo  
la cara en la carne de Ritsuko.

--No, en serio, no era nada --musitó.

Percibiendo haber presionado demasiado, la rubia cedió.

--Bueno, está bien, no es necesario que me digas.

La relación entre ellas había cambiado, estaba cambiando, pasaría un  
tiempo antes de que encontraran el equilibrio adecuado. El estómago de  
Maya gruñó, bochornoso recordatorio de que no había comido en todo el  
día.

--Mmm... parece que alguien tiene hambre. Es más, yo creo que hay dos  
que están con hambre.

Alegre por el cambio de tema, Maya asintió, soltándose despacio de  
Ritsuko, para que pudieran levantarse.

--¿Quieres que prepare algo?

Levantándose, Ritsuko indicó una negativa con la cabeza.

--No hay nada con qué cocinar en la casa. Podríamos calentar la  
comida que trajo Misato hace rato. Conociéndola, debe haber traído  
como para una semana. La chiquilla esa nunca ha entendido lo que es  
la moderación.

Maya contuvo una risita de concordancia y enfiló a la cocina,  
caminando delicadamente mientras se le relajaban de a poco los  
músculos agarrotados. La primera vez que su sempai se había dormido,  
había limpiado el desorden, poniendo los envases de cartón en el  
refrigerador para evitar que se echaran a perder. Los transfirió  
ahora al microondas, cuidadosa de quitar primero las asas de metal,  
tarareando alegramente mientras lo hacía. No había nada más para  
tomar, de modo que empezó a preparar más chocolate caliente.

Habiendo hecho una visita al dormitorio para ponerse la bata, Ritsuko  
entró. Notó la tetera en el quemador y dijo:

--Chapsui de pollo con chocolate caliente. No es la mejor combinación.  
Voy a tener que ir a comprar cosas bien pronto.

--Yo puedo ayudar --asintió Maya, llevando a la comida en su último  
viaje hacia la mesa. Retiró la tetera, que empezaba a silbar, y vertió  
agua hirviendo en las tazas ya preparadas.

Hubo poca conversación mientras atacaban la comida, pero el silencio  
era cómodo en vez de tenso. Sólo dos amigas, restableciendo fuerzas  
tras una odisea extenuante.

¨

««««»»»»

Ritsuko seguía a Maya por el pasillo del supermercado con una sonrisa  
divertida. Era una cosa especial verla comprar, una mixtura  
aparentemente al azar entre entusiasmo infantil y calculada mesura.  
Las verduras eran seleccionadas con ojo crítico y experto, pero pasar  
por la sección de cereales para el desayuno constituía una etapa de  
diez minutos, ya que la variedad de formas y sabores en las cajas de  
colores debía ser explorada, con especial predilección por las que  
incluían juguetes plásticos de regalo.

Normalmente, la científica paraba en tiendas rápidas camino a su casa,  
para comprar comidas preparadas y que luego cocía en el microondas.  
Luego de terminada la improvisada cena, Maya había más o menos  
insistido que fueran a una tienda de verdad a comprar alimentos de  
verdad. Había estado tan ansiosa que Ritsuko había tenido que recordarle  
cordialmente que una bata y ropa interior no eran indumentaria apropiada  
para salir de compras. Maya se había sonrojado ante aquello, pero en los  
ojos tenía un tenue brillo indicativo de que no le hubiera molestado mucho  
que Ritsuko fuera así.

Ya era tarde cuando habían salido, y la mayoría de las tiendas de  
Tokio-3 había cerrado hacía mucho. Por fortuna, Maya conocía un  
supermercado que abría las 24 horas, así que allá fueron. Y al poco  
rato, Ritsuko se encontró caminando parsimoniosamente detrás de la  
mujer menor, deteniéndose para coger artículos fortuitos que Maya  
hubiera olvidado en sus ataques de distracción. La canastilla que  
llevaba estaba empezando a llenarse y, por lo visto, la de Maya tenía  
todavía más cosas.

--Ve más despacio. No hay apuro. No van a cerrar, y no tenemos que  
ir a ninguna otra parte.

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Maya, una picaresca, casi fiera. Una vez  
más, Ritsuko sintió algo en su interior responder a ella; una sonrisa  
distinta, una parte distinta, una reacción distinta.

--No podemos estar toda la noche comprando --aseveró Maya  
encogiéndose de hombros, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

Ritsuko se encogió de hombros a su vez, dejando para después el  
pensamiento acerca de las sonrisas de Maya.

--Ya tengo todo lo que necesito que tú no hayas echado.

Se encaminaron hacia la entrada del local, apilando los contenidos  
de las canastillas en el mostrador de la caja. El dependiente, un  
muchacho aburrido de no más de 18 años, se acercó perezosamente,  
empezando a registrar los artículos. No se molestó en buscar  
conversación mientras trabajaba, pero resultaba obvio que le estaba  
prestando atención a algo más que los víveres. Cuando hubo terminado,  
Ritsuko se adelantó y pasó su tarjeta personal de NERV por el sensor,  
mientras Maya todavía hurgaba en su bolso. Unos ojos relampaguearon  
brevemente desde debajo del flequillo castaño, pero Ritsuko mantuvo su  
mirada controlada e impasible.

--Mis cosas, yo pago.

Por último Maya se dio vuelta, derrotada, y tomó varias de las bolsas  
plásticas. Reuniendo el resto, Ritsuko la siguió, hasta salir de la  
tienda. Maya se fue en un enfurruñamiento silencioso durante varios  
minutos en el viaje de regreso a la casa. El lento ardor del desagrado  
empezó en el estómago de Ritsuko.

De pronto la muchacha se dio vuelta, con una expresión insinuante en  
la cara.

--¿Te fijaste cómo nos miraba?

Ritsuko pareció estupefacta un momento, tratando de dilucidar a quién  
se refería Maya. Cayó por fin, y se puso a reír.

--¿Cómo lo haces? --dijo

--¿Hacer qué? --preguntó Maya, tan extrañada como Ritsuko lo había  
estado hacía apenas un momento.

--Saber exactamente qué decir.

La sonrisa fue un poco insegura esta vez, e hizo que Ritsuko iniciara  
otra ronda de risa suave.

--No importa --tranquilizó--. Vamos a la casa.

¨

««««»»»»

La técnico de consola estaba sentada de nuevo, esta vez en el brazo  
del sofá. Ritsuko la observaba desde el otro extremo de éste, como  
esperando que la joven saliera volando como pájaro asustado. Sólo  
habían demorado unos momentos en guardar los víveres y otro lapso  
más para convencer a Maya de que no era necesario ponerse a cocinar  
en seguida. Ociosamente, se palpó los pies todavía doloridos. Su  
departamento era de estilo occidental, pero las dos se habían quitado  
los zapatos al entrar. Maya advirtió su incomodidad y se sentó  
completamente en el sofá.

--¿Me permites?

Ella titubeó sólo una fracción de segundo antes de estirar las  
piernas. Maya se puso a trabajar de inmediato, hundiendo los pulgares  
en la planta del pie derecho de la rubia.

La exclamación de Ritsuko fue baja y llena de asombro:

--¡Dios del cielo!

Deteniéndose, Maya levantó una ceja.

--¿Qué...?

--No pares --la interrumpió Ritsuko--. ¿Pero dónde aprendiste a hacer  
eso?

Maya dejó ver una semisonrisa y empezó de nuevo.

--Se siente increíble.

--Qué bueno. Así se tiene que sentir.

--En serio, ¿dónde aprendiste?

--De una de mis amigas de la universidad.

--Acuérdame de hincarme ante ella si alguna vez la conozco.

Ritsuko tenía los ojos ya casi en blanco, vueltos hacia atrás en las  
órbitas.

Unas risitas. --Bueno.

Después de darle un tratamiento completo al pie derecho, la mujer más  
joven se pasó al izquierdo.

--Esto es casi irreal.

Maya volvió a mostrar la semisonrisa y empezó a prodigar sus atenciones.  
Varios minutos pasaron, con sólo el ocasional "mm" de placer por parte  
de Ritsuko.

--Date vuelta y te masajeo las piernas también.

--Claro. ¿Cabemos así?

--Ningún problema.

Ritsuko se reacomodó en el sofá, poniéndose boca abajo, apoyando  
la cabeza en un brazo mientras el otro colgaba hasta el piso. Sobre  
ella, Maya flectó los dedos y abordó las pantorrillas de Ritsuko.  
Apretando y moviendo los músculos doloridos, trabajaba ahora más  
con las yemas del pulgar que con las puntas.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron puntuados sólo por más "mm".

El "mm" final fue de decepción cuando Maya apartó las manos de  
las piernas de Ritsuko. Si la mujer mayor no hubiera tenido la cabeza  
hundida en el brazo, podría haber notado la sonrisita ladina que se  
formaba en la cara de su aprendiz. En cambio, las manos que cayeron  
en su espalda fueron una completa, aunque grata sorpresa.

Si Akagi Ritsuko había creído que el masaje de pies era el pináculo de  
los talentos de Maya, descubrió rápidamente su error. Los masajes de  
espalda eran inequívocamente la especialidad de la muchacha. Ritsuko  
se derritió bajo aquel tacto, convirtiéndose en una pequeña charca que  
amenazaba con escurrirse del sofá.

Todo lo que logró decir fue un débil "Ah".

--¿Te gusta?

--Gusta. --Una pausa--. Gusta.

Maya rió, trabajando despacio desde los hombros hasta la cintura,  
hundiendo dedos y sobando la tensión acumulada, hasta sacarla. Su  
víctima se encontraba más allá de los "mm" y de los jadeos, emitiendo  
ocasionales suspiros de aprobación.

--Ya, suficiente. No te puedes quedar dormida en el sofá.

--Mmmmm... ¿por qué no?

Pestañeando, Maya trató de pensar una buena razón.

--Ehh, porque no.

Ritsuko se rió suavemente contra la manga. --Bueno.

--Ya, arriba --dijo Maya, asiendo el brazo libre y tirando.

Tambaleándose inestablemente y tratando de recordar cómo hacer que  
los pies se le movieran, la Científica en Jefe de NERV bostezó. Había sido  
un día largo, emocionalmente, pese a las varias siestas. La mujer más  
pequeña la tomó del codo, guiándola con cuidado al dormitorio.

Cansadamente, la rubia balbuceó:

--Si no t'queres ir camnando a tu casa, pued drmir en el futon  
desocupao. Almohadas y sábanas en el clóset. --Lo señaló al pasar.

Maya enrojeció al pasarle por la mente varias ideas poco recatadas.

--Bueno, gracias, sempai.

--D'ná.

Al llegar al dormitorio, Ritsuko empezó a quitarse la ropa torpemente,  
todavía caminando hasta la cama. Maya la miró desde el umbral,  
todavía vagamente sonrojada.

--B'has noshes, Maya.

--Buenas noches, sempai.

¨

««««»»»»

Akagi Ritsuko se agitaba, presa de un sueño. No cualquier sueño, sino  
el Sueño. El más temible de sus demonios personales, el veneno contra  
su mismísima cordura.

Pero algo era sutilmente distinto.

--¡Ritsuko!

Esas manos mágicas la acariciaban, asiendo firmemente su brazo.

--¡Ritsuko!

La voz era baja y suave, aunque fuerte y preocupada en su oído.

--¡Sempai!

¿Sempai? Eso nunca antes había sido parte del Sueño. Una sola  
persona...

--¡Sempai, despierta!

¡Despierta! ¡Era el Sueño! Alguien quería que despertara. Alguien  
que le decía "sempai".

Con un estremecimiento tan fuerte que se aproximaba a una convulsión,  
Ritsuko despertó del todo. Sacó el brazo de las manos de Maya,  
quitándolo de un tirón.

--¿Sempai, estás despierta? ¿Estás bien? --La voz de su aprendiz  
estaba espesa de preocupación.

--Ducha.

Aquella palabra paró en seco la siguiente pregunta, quedando  
inexpresada.

--¡Ducha! --graznó, con la garganta seca y rasposa.

Maya no hizo sino quedarla mirando.

Súbitamente consciente su desnudez, trató de reunir las sábanas en  
torno a su cuerpo cubierto de sudor.

--Anda. ¡Abre el agua! --exigió.

La comprensión encendió la cara de Maya; giró y se precipitó al baño.  
Tras una breve pausa y una grosería que Ritsuko no se hubiera  
imaginado que la muchacha sabía, el agua empezó a correr. Casi de  
inmediato ella había vuelto, la preocupación y la confusión luchando  
por controlarle el rostro.

Ritsuko estaba avergonzada más allá de toda palabra, de haber sido  
sorprendida como estaba, tan sin control. Sobre todo en su estado  
posterior al Sueño. Con una seña de la mano hacia el resto del  
departamento, ordenó:

--Fuera.

--Pero...

--Fuera --exigió, interrumpiendo.

Maya se dirigió hacia la puerta, con una expresión de dolor y ofensa  
claramente escritas en la cara. Sabiendo que ella lo había  
interpretado mal, Ritsuko añadió:

--Después.

La puerta se cerró, dejándola misericordiosamente sola. Desenredándose  
de las sábanas, se levantó. Trató de moverse con seguridad, con  
decisión. En vez de eso sintió su cuerpo reaccionar como borracho,  
tambaleando bajo ella como gelatina. La ducha ya se había calentado,  
el vapor manaba del cubículo. Entró con un tropezón, y se cargó  
contra la pared. Se deslizó despacio hasta el piso, dejando que el  
líquido caliente corriera sobre ella.

¨

««««»»»»

Con un breve llameo de irritación, Gendo notó que la mayoría de su  
de personal de mando superior no estaba. En ninguna parte del Manual de  
Operaciones de NERV se estipulaban explícitamente los horarios de  
trabajo, pero a esta hora normalmente ya todos habían llegado y  
debían estar ocupados en sus actividades diarias. En cambio, todo  
estaba silencioso. Sólo había unos pocos técnicos apostados ante las  
estaciones monitoras, manteniendo la vigilancia en busca de signos  
de ataque por parte de algún Ángel.

Ningún Niño, pero a esa hora debían estar en el colegio. Ni Katsuragi  
ni Akagi. La Teniente Ibuki tampoco parecía estar. Kaji Ryoji no se  
veía, pero eso no era particularmente inusitado. Incluso su otrora  
mentor convertido en brazo derecho, Fuyutsuki, no había aparecido.  
Con un irritado movimiento, se reacomodó los anteojos.

Peor, había relativamente poco que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Le  
había dado, explícitamente, tiempo libre a Akagi. Katsuragi era un  
tiro al aire, pero demasiado efectiva durante una crisis como para  
arriesgarse a disciplinarla por un asunto tan menor. Kaji estaba  
fuera de su jurisdicción. Escarmentar a los técnicos era posible,  
pero sería mal visto si no castigaba también al personal de mando.  
Y una moral baja era perjudicial para la eficiencia.

La única actividad preprogramada era la normal serie de pruebas de  
baja prioridad a las unidades EVA. Ciertamente nada que él pudiera  
catalogar como crítico. Con un suspiro inaudible, casi deseó un  
ataque de Ángel, con el sólo fin de tener justificación para reprochar.

Deambuló hasta su oficina, componiendo mentalmente los comienzos  
de su próximo informe a SEELE, buscando la combinación exacta de  
petulancia, promesas imprecisas y sarcasmo tenuemente disimulado.  
¿Por qué iba a ser él el único irritado?

¨

««««»»»»

Maya, lenta y deliberadamente, adulteraba su café, mezclándolo  
mecánicamente con grandes porciones de crema y azúcar. Era la cuarta  
vez que lo hacía. A la misma taza. Probó un sorbo y arrugó la cara  
con desagrado. Luego, con igual inercia, se levantó, se desplazó hasta  
el fregadero y echó el brebaje por el desagüe. Luego de servirse otra  
taza, volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

Un momento después, estiró la mano hacia la crema y el azúcar.

Trataba de dilucidar qué era lo que sentía. No era fácil. Todo en su  
interior era una maraña emocional. Más que nada, era preocupación,  
inquietud por el estado mental de Ritsuko. El dolor de haber sido  
repelida, en especial con tanta brusquedad, todavía duraba. Otra  
parte de ella estaba muy consciente de que su mentora había presentado  
una imagen muy atractiva, desnuda y con un suave brillo de sudor. Y  
cabían muy pocas dudas de cuál era el aroma que llenaba el dormitorio.

¿Esa reacción había sido por causa suya? Eso esperaba, y luego se  
reprendió por la lasciva frivolidad de la idea. Ausentemente, añadió  
una cucharada de azúcar al café.

Más aún, seguía tratando de catalogar los eventos de la noche previa.  
El dolor aplastante del rechazo imaginado, la abrumadora alegría de la  
aceptación, como amiga y como colega. Su enojo baladí por que ella le  
hubiera llevado la contra en la tienda, y la subsecuente vergüenza por  
lo infantil de este. Un poco más de crema. El hambre que había  
amenazado con engullir su racionalidad durante un masaje de pies y  
espalda, en apariencia inocente.

Cayó en la obnubilada cuenta de que las cañerías todavía cantaban,  
transportando el agua hacia la ducha. Ya iba más de media hora desde  
que Ritsuko la había expulsado. De hecho, ya se empinaba hacia una  
hora. El primer albor del pánico se le instaló en el estómago,  
acechante como ave carroñera.

Trató de convencerse de que todo estaba bien. Ritsuko era una mujer  
adulta, capaz de cuidarse sola. Le gustaban las duchas largas, eso  
era todo. Cinco, no, diez minutos más. Entonces se preocuparía.  
Más azúcar.

Los segundos se estiraron como horas.

Diez minutos. "No me tengo que preocupar".

Las horas se volvieron semanas.

El zumbido del agua corriendo por las cañerías la atormentaba. Ritsuko  
se cayó en la ducha, le susurraba, y se hirió terriblemente.

--No.

Lo dijo en voz alta, con la esperanza de que el sonido cementara la  
verdad de aquello. Crema.

Las semanas se apilaron en años.

Al final no lo pudo soportar más. La cuchara cayó de sus dedos  
inmóviles, desparramando cristales blancos en la mesa. Se precipitó  
al dormitorio y abrió la puerta hasta atrás. El baño quedaba a solo  
unos pasos, pero los salvó corriendo en su apuro. La empañada puerta  
de vidrio de la ducha estaba cerrada, el vapor rebalsaba espeso por  
la parte de arriba, como cascada de niebla.

Dos zancadas largas y sus dedos tocaron la manija, asiéndola mientras  
el espanto le hervía por dentro. Quería tirar la manija y abrir la puerta  
de par de par, pero se obligó a abrirla despacio. Aire húmedo cayó  
desde adentro y le envolvió las piernas, gotas diminutas se formaron  
en cada superficie. Al fondo del cubículo estaba sentada Ritsuko,  
con las piernas recogidas, abrazándose las rodillas, con la cabeza  
agachada. El frío repentino le hizo levantar la vista. El cabello  
normalmente rubio estaba oscuro de humedad, colgándole en hebras  
goteantes sobre los ojos soñolientos.

Fue otro momento interminable, infinitamente largo, indefinidamente  
corto.

Maya estiró una mano veloz, y sacando una toalla de la repisa en la  
pared. Avanzó hasta la ducha, con una mirada firme clavada en el  
confundido semblante de Ritsuko.

--Arriba. Levántate. Salte de ahí. Ahora.

El tono de su voz hacía eco a aquel con que su mentora le había  
mandado retirarse hacía un rato. No se aceptaría discusión, no se  
permitiría demora.

Por desgracia Ritsuko no estaba en condiciones idóneas para cumplir  
su parte. Se desdobló de su posición fetal, luego trató de ponerse en  
pie a duras penas. Pero eso fue todo cuanto logró. No podía conseguir  
que las piernas la sostuvieran. Lentamente volvió a deslizarse hasta  
las baldosas mojadas. Maya metió la toalla en la repisa con un movimiento  
rabioso y marchó a buscarla entrando directamente en la ducha.

Haciendo una increíble imitación de sargento de caballería, o tal vez  
de Misato, Maya ladró:

--A ver. ¿Lista? Arriba.

Tomó a la sumisa Ritsuko por debajo de los brazos y la levantó. Esta  
vez su carga se mantuvo erguida, aunque un breve resbalón casi las  
manda a ambas al piso. Maniobró uno de los brazos de Ritsuko hasta  
ponérselo sobre el hombro. Con brutal delicadeza, que hubiera sido el  
orgullo de un oficial antimotines de la ONU, sacó a Ritsuko a rastras de  
la ducha.

--¿Te puedes tener en pie ahora?

Casi sin esperar la temblorosa afirmativa con la cabeza, Maya extrajo  
la toalla y se dio a la faena de secar a Ritsuko. Las primeras pasadas  
eran largas, casi bruscas, tratando de quitar rápidamente de la  
desorientada mujer la mayor cantidad de agua posible. Conforme la  
gruesa tela de algodón se empapaba de agua, los movimientos de Maya  
se hicieron más suaves, más acariciantes. Pese a lo mucho que costaba,  
mantuvo el trance enteramente impersonal, tratando de no prestarle  
atención al cuerpo desnudo ante ella. Tratando de no permitir que los  
movimientos se convirtieran en la especie de preámbulo sensual que  
ella quería.

Terminó con las rodillas, y secó con golpecitos suaves las bien torneadas  
pantorrillas. Mirando hacia arriba, advirtió que la cara de Ritsuko seguía  
mojada, cosa que le extrañó, ya que se la había secado delicadamente  
después de secar el rubio cabello. La certeza le cayó como una  
tonelada de plomo. Ritsuko estaba llorando. Volvió a erguirse  
instantáneamente, con las manos sobre los hombros de su mentora.

--¿Oye? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Lo que había empezado como hilillos húmedos se había convertido en  
verdaderos torrentes, y pedazos de sollozos rotos se arrancaban de los  
labios de Ritsuko.

Se acercó un cuarto de paso.

--Ya, dime qué pasa.

Luego de varios inicios tartamudeados, y entre jadeos atragantados,  
Ritsuko consiguió sollozar:

--Te dejé la ropa toda mojada.

Maya quedó alelada. Los impulsos de reírse y llorar la golpearon  
simultáneamente, y avanzó otro medio paso, para echar los brazos  
completamente en torno a Ritsuko, hundiendo la cara contra la base del  
cuello de la sufriente mujer. Sus propios ojos se anegaban también, y  
reprimió una risita interrumpida por una serie de hipos.

--No importa. No importa.

Después de varios minutos cayó en la cuenta de que el aire del baño  
se había enfriado rápidamente. Un diminuto escalofrío la atravesó.  
Alzándose en puntillas, besó delicadamente la mejilla de Ritsuko.  
Le había apuntado a los labios, pero en el último minuto el valor la  
había abandonado. Echándose un poco hacia atrás, intentó volver a  
convertir la cara en una máscara severa:

--Ya. A ponerse ropa. Ahora.

Una sonrisa débil y cansada dobló una minúscula fracción hacia arriba  
la boca de Ritsuko. Los ojos todavía húmedos se le alegraron un poco,  
brillando levemente.

--Bueno, jefa --contestó, con la voz ronca pero calma.

Separándosele de mala gana, Maya tomó una de las muñecas de Ritsuko  
y la condujo hasta el dormitorio.

Miró el entorno unos segundos.

--¿Dónde? --inquirió.

Ritsuko indicó con la cabeza y hombro una cómoda pequeña. Mientras  
Maya empezaba a escudriñar los cajones en busca de algo apropiado, la  
mujer desnuda se sentó en el borde de la cama.

--¡Ajá!

--¿Ajá?

--Ajá.

--Ya veo.

--Esto. Perfecto.

Maya se dio vuelta, sosteniendo un par de pantalones deportivos de  
algodón color verde y una camiseta blanca un tanto percudida.

--Los brazos --solicitó.

Ritsuko levantó obedientemente los brazos. Todavía esforzándose en no  
sucumbir al fruto prohibido presente ante ella, Maya pasó las mangas  
de la camiseta por los brazos de Ritsuko.

--Levanta.

Con un rápido tirón y acomodo, el proceso quedó completo, aunque parte  
de Maya deseaba que no lo estuviera.

--Piernas.

Como se había pedido, sus pies subieron, dejando a Ritsuko con la  
apariencia de una colegiala sentada en un columpio. Las piernas de  
los pantalones fueron colocadas.

--De pie.

Maya sujetó el elástico de los pantalones mientras Ritsuko bajaba los  
pies y se levantaba de la cama. Con un tirón más y otra punzada de  
arrepentimiento, Maya completó la tarea.

--Mejor, ¿cierto? --preguntó.

Ritsuko sonrió con dulzura.

--Sí --dijo--. Mejor. Gracias, Maya.

Envolvió a Maya en un abrazo, luego dio un gritito y se apartó de un  
salto.

--Usted, señorita, sigue mojada --acusó.

Bajando rápidamente la vista, una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en la cara  
de Maya:

--Sí.

Poniendo cuidadosamente la cara en una versión distorsionada de la  
previa severidad de Maya, Ritsuko ordenó:

--Fuera la ropa.

Maya sintió el rubor treparle rápidamente por el cuello.

--Ya, a sacarse esas cosas mojadas.

Titubeante, empezó a desabotonarse y quitarse la ropa. La falda  
cayó hecha una pequeña charca en el piso, seguida pronto por la blusa.  
Se sintió indeciblemente aliviada por haberse tomado la molestia de  
ponerse ropa interior bonita, en vez de llevar las desabridas prendas  
blancas que usaba a menudo.

--Toda. Te van a salir ampollas si no te la sacas.

El rubor subió aún más, poniendo la cara de Maya como tomate de roja.  
Pero hizo según se le indicaba; se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda  
para desabrocharse el sostén, luego lo dejó caer en el montón. Segura  
de tener las mejillas ardiendo en llamas, enganchó un pulgar en el  
elástico del calzón y bajó el nylon empapado por sus piernas. Al llegarle  
la tela a los talones, sacó los pies de ésta y la lanzó delicadamente con  
el pie hasta el montón. Tuvo que apelar a su máxima fuerza de voluntad  
para contener el impulso de cubrir su desnudez como una colegiala.  
En cambio, se limitó a mirar a su mentora.

Ritsuko por fin sonreía, ante el hecho de que los papeles hubieran  
cambiado otra vez. No obstante, la vergüenza que Maya trataba de  
ocultar derritió la sonrisa convirtiéndola en algo más tierno. Cuando  
habló, su voz fue casi un susurro:

--Debe haber otro pantalón de estos allí dentro, y un par más de  
camisetas.

Volviéndose con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, Maya empezó a hurgar  
en busca de dicha ropa, todavía resistiendo el instinto de usar una mano  
para taparse. Unos momentos después se hallaba habitando unos  
pantalones de algodón gris y una camiseta azul con un emblema  
deportivo estampado. Su cara ya volvía a sus tonos de piel normales.  
Se volvió nuevamente hacia Ritsuko, con una expresión de "¿y ahora  
qué?" en la cara.

Se encontró con una perpleja mirada de "no sé, creí que tú sabías".

Así que continuaron mirándose. A poco andar, Maya estaba roja de  
nuevo y Ritsuko se le había unido.

--¿Hambre?

--Sí.

Por fin rompieron el contacto visual, abandonando el dormitorio. Maya  
cerró la puerta detrás de ambas. Olvidada en el trasfondo, la ducha  
seguía corriendo, y el agua caía en el cubículo vacío.

¨

««««»»»»

La escuela concluyó y cauces de estudiantes manaron del edificio.  
Los grupos sociales se reformaban en el caos, cúmulos que alcanzaban  
masa crítica y se escindían del flujo principal, para alejarse despacio.  
El chismorreo y la conversación llenaban el aire, puntuados por gritos  
amistosos.

Ikari Shinji se deslizaba entre todo aquello, un espectro invisible,  
al margen la enloquecedora normalidad. A su paso, ésta se dispersaba  
en torno a él, la gente separándose en cada esquina, entrando a  
tiendas y parques. Dos calles más y se vio casi libre. Suspiró.

Siguiendo su andar, adquirió consciencia de que alguien caminaba a  
su lado. ¿Con él? Arriesgó una pequeña mirada hacia el lado. Asuka.  
Claro. Consideró preguntarle por qué iba caminando al lado de él.  
Pero era demasiado esfuerzo y de todos modos lo más probable era  
que la respuesta no fuese agradable.

Otra calle. En el vidrio de la panadería advirtió que Ayanami los  
seguía, cuatro o cinco metros más atrás, pero manteniendo esa  
distancia. Aquello lo intrigó, mucho más que la pelirroja. Asuka era  
caótica e impredecible, una bola bullente de emoción y neurosis capaz  
de hacer explosión por el más mínimo motivo, real o no. Rei era lo  
opuesto, pero igualmente inescrutable, completamente contenida en sí  
misma, con rostro como de piedra y un poquito como de ultratumba.

Shinji aminoró el paso, permitiendo que la distancia entre ellos  
menguara. Cuando ella estuvo a un par de pasos más atrás, el muchacho  
volvió a su paso normal. Deseó tener la seguridad para hablarle de manera  
normal y natural. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo junto a la niña de  
cabello pálido.

Con un leve gesto de infortunio, se aprontó para lo peor. Asuka había  
inspirado aire para hablar.

--¿Oye, Shinji?

Su tono era pensativo, no beligerante. Eso podía cambiar, pero era un  
buen comienzo.

--¿Qué?

--¿Qué crees que está pasando?

--¿Eh?

--Ya sabes. Ritsuko. Y Misato. Las dos han estado muy raras.

--¿Misato?

--Bueno, ella no tanto, pero Ritsuko lleva una semana absolutamente  
chalada.

--Sí, supongo. No sé.

--Tú llevas más tiempo que yo acá. ¿Ella hace eso normalmente?

--Ehh. --Shinji pensó un poco. Esta era tal vez la conversación más  
larga que había tenido con la Segunda Niña, sin que degenerara a  
insultos o apodos--. No creo. Al menos no que yo me haya dado cuenta.

--Qué raro. ¿Qué problema tendrá?

--Todos estamos solos, pero Akagi-sensei está más sola que la mayoría.

Repentinamente, Asuka se detuvo. Shinji titubeó a medio paso y luego  
paró. La bola de fuego se había quedado boquiabierta, mirando. La  
lengua de la muchacha funcionó por fin, humedeciéndole los labios.

--Así que también habla --dijo.

Sólo en ese momento Shinji se dio cuenta de que había sido Rei la que  
había hablado, no Asuka. Giró levemente la cabeza, mirando a Rei,  
que también se había detenido. Tenía la cara tan impasible como  
siempre, sin mostrar signo alguno de haber ofrecido una opinión no  
solicitada.

Tras una pausa incómoda, Asuka aguijoneó verbalmente:

--¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La mirada de Rei se desplazó una fracción hacia Asuka y se mantuvo  
allí un momento. Luego ladeó imperceptiblemente la cabeza y ofreció  
una sutilísima encogida de hombros. Luego de otro segundo, empezó  
a caminar de nuevo, y pasó entre el aún anonadado Shinji y la  
estupefacta Asuka.

--¿Tú sabes de qué estaba hablando, Shinji?

Él indicó una vaga negativa con la cabeza. --No.

Al final Asuka se acogió detrás de su defensa normal contra el mundo.  
Con un gran gesto de exasperación, bufó explosivamente y se fue a  
grandes zancadas, mascullando algo acerca de estar "rodeada de  
lunáticos".

Parado en la esquina, Shinji movía despacio la cabeza de ida y  
vuelta entre ellas, mirándolas irse a las dos. Por un súbito y breve  
momento, imaginó entender muy bien eso de estar "más solo que la  
mayoría". Suspiró.

¨

««««»»»»

El almuerzo fue pasable, pero insípido. Ninguna de las dos le había  
puesto mucha atención a la preparación de la comida. Sutiles miradas  
eléctricas llenaban el aire, rodeándolas de una curiosa tensión. Al  
principio habían sido llenas de vergüenza, pero poco a poco se habían  
vuelto diversión mutua y, luego, empezó la provocación.

Para su propia sorpresa, Maya fue la primera en empezar los juegos.  
Con un suspiro de placer, Ritsuko había terminado un gajo de naranja,  
haciendo luego un comentario de lo raro que era para ella comer fruta  
fresca. Con una sonrisa traviesa, la teniente segunda Ibuki Maya  
estiró la mano, sacó un gajo de naranja del plato de su mentora, y  
se lo llevó rápidamente a la boca. Luego, con movimientos ampulosos,  
lo devoró muy despacio, dándole pequeñas mordiditas y lamiéndose los  
labios para recoger todo el jugo.

Ritsuko la miraba conmocionada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y  
los labios levemente separados por el estupor.

Tratando desesperadamente de quitarse la sonrisa idiota de la cara,  
Maya se limpió los dedos, chupando de ellos los restos de jugo de  
naranja. Clavó la mirada en lo profundo de los ojos de Ritsuko.

Con un leve estremecimiento y un pestañeo, Ritsuko arrancó la vista.  
Miró su plato un momento, luego un relampagueo de decisión le tocó  
el rostro. Con la mano, sacó del plato otro gajo de naranja. Despacio,  
titubeante al principio, intentó duplicar los actos de Maya. Pronto  
descubrió que comerse una naranja de esa manera era más difícil de lo  
que parecía. Pequeños pedazos de pulpa se le pegaban a los labios y  
las gotas de jugo pegajoso le corrían por la barbilla y la mano.

Era ahora el turno de Maya de quedarse atónita. Nunca, ni en sus  
fantasías más desenfrenadas, se le había ocurrido que vería a Ritsuko,  
según toda apariencia la quintaescencia del estereotipo de rubia  
frígida, chupetear así una naranja. Lo que había empezado como un  
jueguito bien intencionado se estaba saliendo rápidamente de control.  
El destino, no obstante, decidió intervenir.

Biip. Biip.

El sonido no era fuerte, pero atravesó la cocina como un trueno,  
vaporizando el ambiente. Ritsuko miró de un lado a otro, tratando de  
identificar el sonido.

--¡Carajo! --Maya no necesitaba mirar; ya sabía exactamente qué era.

--¿Ah?

El cambio de ritmo fue demasiado para Ritsuko, que parecía aturdida.

--Mi celular. Es mi celular.

La comprensión inundó el rostro de Ritsuko.

--Ah --dijo.

Maya no contestó; fue en cambio a grandes pasos hasta la sala y  
tomó su bolso. Escarbó hasta sacar la unidad, abriéndola diestramente.  
El gesto de desagrado se le profundizó al mirar el mensaje mostrado.  
Punceteando brutalmente las teclas, digitó un número y se sujetó la  
unidad contra la oreja. Ritsuko apartó la silla de la mesa y se desplazó  
hasta el borde de la cocina.

--Aquí Ibuki. ¿Qué pasa? --No había modo de no distinguir la  
irritación en su voz.

Hubo una pausa mientras alguien del otro lado se apresuraba en  
explicarse.

El tono de voz de Maya pasó de molesto a incrédulo. Golpeado, le dijo  
a la unidad:

--¿Eso es todo? ¿Para eso me mandaste un mensaje?

Otra pausa.

--No te molestes. Voy para allá.

Ahora estaba nuevamente irritada, pero era una irritación más  
controlada. De espaldas a Ritsuko, no vio la cara de ésta derrumbarse  
ante esa última afirmación. Con un movimiento seco, Maya volvió a  
plegar la unidad comunicadora y la metió de regreso al bolso.

--¿Problemas? --Ritsuko rápidamente había pegado la máscara de  
desapego impasible sobre su dolor. El trabajo era importante. El  
trabajo venía antes que las pequeñeces, que los jueguitos emocionales.

--Sí. A esos operarios de mierda los tenemos contratados sólo para  
vigilar las putas máquinas, no para pensar.

La vulgaridad parecía incongruente, viniendo de una muchachita tan  
menuda.

--¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó?

--El tarado --Hizo un pausa, luego casi escupió con violencia la  
siguiente palabra-- pensó que podía arreglar un problema menor, y  
terminó dejando el tremendo despelote con todo.

Ritsuko elevó los ojos en gesto de conmiseración. Ya había lidiado  
con bastantes asistentes incompetentes como para saber exactamente  
lo que la técnico sentía.

--¿Vas, entonces? --consultó.

Un martillazo no podría haber detenido más rápido la ira de Maya.

--Sí, no queda otra, hay que ir a dejar el sistema funcionando de  
nuevo.

La emoción era casi tangible:

--Te entiendo. Tienes que ir.

--¿Vienes tú también?

Ritsuko lo pensó un momento.

--No, no creo estar en condiciones todavía.

Maya asintió con la cabeza, avanzó un paso. Subió las manos, las  
pasó por la cintura de Ritsuko y acercó a su amiga, que no opuso  
resistencia. Frunciendo los labios, se aproximó para un beso. En la  
boca, esta vez lo haría, sí o sí. Pero una vez más, la seguridad le  
abandonó en el instante crucial, y sus labios se desviaron a la mejilla  
de Ritsuko. Esta vez, sin ropa húmeda que se interpusiera, sus  
cuerpos se presionaban uno contra el otro. Tibieza y suavidad,  
dos personas fundidas.

Al oído, Ritsuko le musitó:

--¿Vas a volver?

En respuesta, ella puso un beso en la unión del cuello y clavícula de  
Ritsuko.

--Por supuesto. Lo antes que pueda --murmuró.

Sólo con gran renuencia pudo apartarse; dio media vuelta y se fue casi  
corriendo del departamento.

Algo aturdida, Ritsuko se arrojó sobre el sofá.

--¿Qué diablos me está pasando?

La estancia se reservó la opinión.

¨

««««»»»»

Misato se hallaba contemplando hacia la expansión del Geofront,  
mirando sin ver. No sabía qué hacer. Se suponía que Ryoji le iba  
a proporcionar un plan, o que por lo menos la inspiraría para idear  
uno propio. En vez de ayudar, se había portado con una soltura  
insoportable. Absolutamente nada nuevo con eso. Y sugerir algo  
semejante. ¿Ella, teniendo algo con Ritsuko? Ridículo.

Se preguntó por qué la idea le causaba tanta indignación. Esta era  
una época liberal, ¿no? La gente podía ser lo que quisiera, y no  
había alharacas. ¿O sí? Con un leve estremecimiento, trató de  
imaginarse a Ritsuko insinuándosele. No podía tolerar ni la sola idea.

Con una patada sin ganas, mandó una piedra rodando cerro abajo.  
Al final, ¿cuál era tanto el escándalo? Deseó que hubiera alguien con  
quien pudiera hablar. Ritsuko era lo más parecido que había tenido a  
una amiga, cuando estaban en la universidad. Ahora, en realidad, no  
había nadie. La breve idea de intentar hablar el asunto con Shinji le  
revoloteó por la cabeza. Le trajo una sonrisa a los labios. Al chiquillo  
tal vez le saldría sangre de narices y se desmayaría. Los varones de  
su edad eran así.

Pasó la lista de la gente con quien podía hablar. Gendo quedaba  
fuera; se limitaría a levantar una ceja, y luego ni la miraría. A  
Fuyutsuki lo más probable era que le diese un infarto allí mismo. Los  
demás técnicos... lo más probable era que reaccionaran igual que  
Shinji, y peor, el chismorreo cubriría la base entera en cosa de  
segundos. El resto de la lista era corto. Maya. Ritsuko. Las  
causas mismas del problema, y últimas dos personas a quienes  
desearía consultar.

Pero no parecía haber más opción. El concepto de dejar que las cosas  
se resolvieran solas nunca se le asomó por la mente.

Pateó otra piedra y la envió a unirse con su hermana cuesta abajo,  
luego se trepó al asiento del chofer. A como diese lugar, iba a  
finiquitar esta situación.

¨

««««»»»»

Ibuki Maya avanzaba inflamada por los pasillos hacia la Central de  
Operaciones de NERV. Su furia era un aura palpable en torno a ella,  
que apartaba a la gente de su camino como un bulldozer. Hasta los  
hombres y mujeres de rostro pétreo que conformaban los equipos de  
seguridad de NERV le cedían el paso, con toda deferencia. Sabían  
qué batallas podían librar.

Pisotón. Pisotón. Deslizar tarjeta. Pisotón. Pisotón. Pisotón.  
Deslizar tarjeta. Casi se le cayó la credencial. Pisotón, pisotón,  
pisotón.

Sacó de un tirón la silla de debajo de su consola y se sentó  
firmemente en ella. Escasos segundos después, no sabía del mundo.  
Sus dedos eran un borrón en el teclado mientras trabajaba para deshacer  
el daño hecho a su precioso sistema.

Aoba y Hyuuga intercambiaron preocupadas miradas de reojo, cada uno  
asintiendo con la cabeza en silenciosa concordancia.

¨

««««»»»»

Indecisa, Misato estiró la mano hacia la puerta, aprontándose a  
golpear. Su mano quedó suspendida, a un centímetro de la superficie,  
antes de recogerla de un tirón y darse media vuelta sobre un talón.  
Se alejó tres pasos de la puerta y luego se detuvo. Iba a hacerlo.  
Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que saber. Volviendo a la puerta, volvió a  
estirar la mano. Y luego se dio media vuelta.

Mientras estaba de espaldas, la puerta se abrió sola.

--Ah, Misato. Eras tú.

De todas las cosas con las que Misato había esperado ser saludada,  
ésa no era una.

Se dio una lastimosa media vuelta, una sonrisa tímida:

--Sí, soy yo.

La expresión en la cara de Ritsuko era de clara desilusión. ¿A quién  
esperaba? ¿A Maya?

Tras varios segundos, se le instó a hablar.

--Bueno, ¿te vas a estar paseando aquí fuera todo el día o vas a  
entrar?

Misato estaba ahora totalmente descolocada. Mansamente, siguió a la  
otra mujer y entró al departamento. Ritsuko se echó sobre el sofá,  
con un brazo descansando sobre la cara, las piernas colgando por el  
borde de los cojines. Las cosas no iban a ser así. Se suponía que  
ella iba a decir "Ritsuko, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Maya?", y luego  
Ritsuko contestaría "¿Eh? ¿De qué me estás hablando?", o tal vez "Qué  
te importa". En vez de eso, se había quedado parada a la entrada del  
departamento, ignorada.

--Ehhmm...

Ninguna respuesta.

--Este...

Al fin, Ritsuko cambió de posición y se sentó derecha. Miró brevemente  
a Misato, luego volvió a reclinarse en el sofá.

--¿Sí? --inquirió.

El tren de ideas de Misato se perseguía la cola. Algo tenía que  
preguntarle a Ritsuko. Ahora no se acordaba de qué era.

Con una encogida de hombros, la rubia se levantó y entró a la cocina.  
Misato quedó mirando el piso delante de sus pies. Agua corría. En la  
cocina.

Ritsuko volvió y se plantó delante de ella. Misato trató de decir  
algo, pero se le olvidó antes de que su boca pudiera seguir el  
impulso. Con un leve meneo de cabeza, Ritsuko extendió una mano.  
Cuando pasó un segundo sin que Misato hiciera movimiento alguno  
hacia ella, la doctora estiró la mano, tomó una de las de Misato, y  
le puso en ella algo frío.

Operando en piloto automático, Misato levantó el brazo. Una lata.  
Le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza al frío aluminio. No era Coca-Cola.  
Todavía en trance, quitó la lengüeta y empezó a deglutir. Cerveza.  
Cerveza helada. Un momento después la lata estaba vacía. La bajó.

--Aló. Tierra a Misato, responda, capitana. ¿Me escucha? --Ritsuko  
sonaba a todas luces divertida.

--Ehhh, ¿qué pasa?

Pasó un largo segundo. Luego alguien empezó a reírse. Ritsuko. Se  
estaba riendo. Eso era bueno, ¿no?

--Misato, ven y siéntate, antes que se te olvide cómo.

La aludida se sintió siendo tironeada, luego empujada hasta quedar  
sentada en un sillón.

--¿Quieres otra cerveza más?

Por fin se sacó unas cuantas palabras:

--Sí. Por favor.

Varios minutos y una lata de Yebisu después, había recuperado la  
compostura. Casi toda.

Dejando en la mesa su vaso de agua, Ritsuko preguntó:

--¿Te sientes mejor, Misato?

--Sí, yo creo. No sé qué me pasó.

--Bueno, no dejó de ser interesante. --El humor era obvio en la voz  
de Ritsuko.

Misato le lanzó una sonrisita floja.

--Qué bueno --afirmó.

Ritsuko se rió suavemente.

Continuando, Misato preguntó:

--¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

--¿Yo? --Ritsuko pareció pensativa--. ¿Tú dices por el otro día? Sí,  
creo que sí. No sé qué me pasó.

--Oye, ya me parece haber...

--¿...oído eso?

Compartieron una carcajada breve. Despacio, la cara de Misato se  
volvió seria.

--No, en serio, ¿qué pasa?

La cara de Ritsuko adquirió sobriedad para igualar la de Misato.

--Nada --contestó--. Un par de noches malas, sin dormir. Tú sabes  
cómo es.

Era obvio que no era "nada".

--Por favor, Ritsuko, hace añitos que te conozco. Yo pensé que  
eramos...

--¿...amigas?

Misato asintió.

--Bueno, de amiga a amiga, te digo que no fue nada. Olvídate de eso,  
estoy bien.

Inexplicablemente, Misato se sintió dolida. Una de las pocas personas  
a quien ella llamaba amiga no quería confiar en ella.

--Si tú lo dices. ¿Y Maya?

La pregunta pareció azotar como martillazo. Ritsuko pareció aturdida,  
casi asustada, por un instante breve. Después todo pasó.

--¿Maya? ¿Qué hay con ella?

Pero Misato había olido la sangre. Se hizo más adelante en el  
asiento:

--Sí, Maya, ya la conoces. ¿Como de metro sesenta, pelo castaño,  
como botoncito de linda? ¿Tu asistente?

Por alguna razón, eso último ganó un gesto atribulado en la otra  
mujer. Interesante.

Ritsuko resopló. --Ya sé de quien me estás hablando. ¿Qué pasa con  
ella?

Misato se encontró a la deriva por un momento, no podía llegar y  
preguntarle "¿Te estás acostando con ella?". Trató una táctica  
diferente.

--Nada, quería saber si ella estaba bien también.

Dos ojos azul grisáceo bajaron los párpados a la mitad:

--¿Estás insinuando algo?

Caramba, golpe directo, pero no la reacción que ella había estado  
esperando.

--No, no. Claro que no. Pero cuando me fui de aquí ella se iba a  
quedar para ver que estuvieras bien. ¿Llegó bien a su casa?

Para mérito suyo, Ritsuko sólo titubeó un instante, bebiendo un sorbo  
de su vaso para ocultar la reacción.

--Al final fuimos a comprar --concluyó.

Muy interesante. Ella sabía parte de la historia, dado que Maya la  
había llamado para pedir consejo. Pero esto era una confirmación más  
o menos directa de que la muchacha había pasado la noche allí.

--Ah, qué bien --dijo la capitana, fingiendo desinterés.

Ansiosa por cambiar el tema, Ritsuko extendió una mano.

--¿Otra cerveza?

--Claro.

Le pasó la lata vacía y se reclinó en el asiento, mientras Ritsuko iba  
a la cocina.

¨

««««»»»»

Con un suspiro profundo y sentido, Maya volvió a saber del mundo. Los  
dedos le dolían, y sus ojos parecían no poder enfocarse adecuadamente.

Alguien le puso una taza de té en las manos, y bebió de él.

--¿Todo listo y terminado?

Abrió un párpado una rayita. Era Aoba.

--Sí, creo yo --contestó.

--Demoraste menos de lo que pensé, por como te vi que llegaste  
corriendo.

--Qué te puedo decir, tengo talento.

Su comentario produjo una risilla. Con la mayoría de la gente, ella  
era dolorosamente tímida, pero Aoba y Hyuuga eran como sus hermanos.

--¿Y qué había pasado? --preguntó Hyuuga.

Maya se lanzó en una andanada de cháchara tecnológica, compendiando  
los problemas y el trabajo que había tenido que hacer para resolverlos.  
Cuando terminó, los dos hombres emitieron un silbido.

--No está mal. Aunque me extraña que los seguros no hayan detectado  
nada.

Ella asintió:

--A mí también, hasta que me di cuenta de que como el operador empezó  
toda la cosa, los programas de seguridad no se iban a activar.

Aoba parecía confundido. --¿Ah?

Con una sonrisilla, Maya se pasó al tono de cátedra.

--Los programas de seguridad están diseñados para encontrar problemas  
anormales en el sistema, ocasionados por sobretensiones, ataques  
externos, fallas de hardware y demases. Como esto lo empezó un humano,  
el sistema supuso que éste sabía lo que hacía y desactivó los chequeos  
normales. Así que los sistemas de protección no se activaron.

--Ah. Claro.

--Sí. Claro --se burló ella, y le dio un palmazo suave en el hombro.

--Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, anoche no llegaste al póker.

--Ah, ¿íbamos a...? Ah, sí. Ah. Uy, disculpen.

--No hay problema. Nada más nos entró la duda de dónde andabas.

Maya se sonrojó, cayendo en la cuenta de qué dirían ellos si supieran  
la verdad.

--Estuve ocupada haciendo otra cosa, y quedé agotada, por favor  
perdónenme.

Aoba y Hyuuga se miraron, interpretando el rubor por lo que era. O lo  
que ellos creían que era.

--¿Haciendo otra cosa? ¿Y quedaste agotada...? Cochina.

--Oooh, ¡Maya encontró novio!

--¡Mentira! --exclamó la muchacha, tornándose más roja aún.

Los otros dos ejecutaron un baile improvisado en torno a ella,  
cantando al unísono.

--¡Maya tiene novio! ¡Maya tiene novio!

Esta permanecía sentada en su silla con la cara en llamas, espurreando  
negativas.

Por fin sus compañeros se sosegaron y volvieron a sus asientos.

--Pero cuéntanos...

--...¿Y cómo es él?

--Yo --empezó ella, levantándose. Al girar sobre un tobillo, terminó  
su aseveración--: ¡no tengo novio!

--Aaah, ya, Maya, no te enojes, nada más te estamos molestando.

Ella alzó la nariz hacia los cielos, adoptando un aire de sufriente  
nobleza.

--Ustedes los hombres son todos iguales --declaró, y con eso salió  
rauda del Centro de Operaciones.

Los dos técnicos la miraron irse, luego se volvieron el uno al otro.

--¿Los hombres?

--No creerás que...

Compartieron otra fugaz mirada.

--Nooo.

¨

««««»»»»

Ritsuko extrajo a la fuerza una lata de cerveza, parcialmente molida,  
de los dedos de Misato.

--Suficiente por hoy, señorita. La compré para cocinar y no te la  
puedes tomar toda.

La otra mujer emitió un desarticulado sonido de desilusión, pero no  
obstante entregó la lata.

Mirándola, Ritsuko se rió una o dos veces.

--Casi me sorprende --dijo--, normalmente hace falta el doble para que  
te emborraches.

Misato apenas había secado unas cinco o seis latas y ya estaba, si no  
borracha, al menos bastante entonada.

--No he comío --balbuceó.

Asintiendo, Ritsuko volvió a dirigirse hacia la cocina.

--Bueno, para variar, eso es algo que puedo arreglar. Espérate.

La Capitana Katsuragi no era capaz de moverse, así que, sí, esperaría.

Varios minutos después, la científica regresó, portando un cuchillo en  
una mano y una manzana en la otra. Misato le dirigió una mirada de  
incredulidad, con los ojos a medio cerrar.

--¿Fruta? --inquirió.

--Dale las gracias a Maya. Te dije que habíamos ido a comprar.

--Gracias, Maya --entonó obedientemente la capitana.

La rutina era muy antigua, bien establecida durante la época de  
universidad en que ambas habían vivido juntas. Ritsuko no pocas veces  
había atendido a Misato durante una resaca, o acostado a la muchacha.  
En honor a la verdad, lo contrario también había ocurrido al menos  
unas cuantas veces. Moviendo la cabeza, empezó a rebanar la manzana,  
pasándole las rodajas a Misato.

--Caramba, está rica. Ya casi me había olvidado qué gusto tenían.

La afirmación de Misato hizo a Ritsuko recordar una conversación  
anterior que había tenido ese mismo día. Con tremendo esfuerzo se  
abstuvo de sonrojarse. En vez de eso, le pasó otra rodaja.

--Sí --contestó.

Al poco rato la manzana ya no existía. Pero no bastaba para hacerle  
mella al apetito de Misato, por lo que Ritsuko volvió una vez más a la  
cocina. Al regresar, con un sándwich en la mano, descubrió que la  
mujer de pelo oscuro se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Durante un  
momento, la estudió. Había algo distinto en Misato cuando dormía, una  
especie de tensión subyacente que parecía al fin relajarse.

Ritsuko se preguntó qué clase de sueños tenía la mujer.

¨

««««»»»»

Kaji hizo su entrada al El Más Allá. Le asombraba lo cómodo que allí  
se sentía. La atmósfera le proporcionaba gran confort: el dejo de  
olor a cigarro, cerveza derramada y comida grasienta. Casi cualquier  
bar le bastaba, pero en especial aquellos con mesas de billar y una  
buena rocola. Y meseras bonitas nunca venían mal.

El Más Allá era, en Tokio-3, popular entre el personal de NERV y de la  
ONU, por lo que no era sorpresa que reconociese a muchas de las caras.  
Con una seña de la cabeza contestaba saludos y llamados, pasando por  
entre las mesas, en dirección a la barra.

--¿Qué te sirves esta noche, Juanito? ¿Lo de siempre?

--Pero claro, ¿por qué no?

El barman era un hombre de baja estatura, una cruza desconocida de  
orígenes étnicos, de pelo castaño oscuro y un leve acento. Todos le  
decían "Pepe", y él llamaba a todos "Juanito".

--Muy bien, Juanito. Dos rubias, una morena, un Tom Collins doble,  
y el del estribo.

Kaji esbozó un sonrisilla. La Sonrisilla Número Siete. Libertina,  
aunque desenvuelta y con un pequeñísimo toque de inmodestia.

Con deliberado dramatismo, Pepe hizo la pantomima de buscar por los  
anaqueles bajo el mostrador.

--Ah, lo siento mucho, Juanito. Se me acaban de terminar las  
mujeres...

Era una rutina conocida.

--Desfallezco de pesar, ¿qué será de mí? --siguió Kaji, llevándose un  
brazo a la frente, con la palma hacia afuera, suspirando--. Creo que  
voy a tener que ahogar mis penas en alcohol.

--Tú lo has dicho.

El primer trago deslizó por la barra y llegó a un centímetro de la  
mano de Kaji. Cliché, pero bonito detalle de todos modos. De verdad  
le fascinaba este local. Tomó el vaso y lo apuró en un solo movimiento,  
lo volvió a poner en el mostrador, apenas un poquito más allá del  
camino de la cerveza que venía llegando. Sacudiendo la cabeza,  
emitió un breve "Ahhhh".

--Te estás juntando mucho con la novia, Juanito.

Sonrisilla Número Once. --Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe.

--Ya me imaginaba --afirmó Pepe con una levísima encogida de hombros.

Kaji se limitó a reír,y se llevó consigo el brebaje en dirección a las  
mesas de billar. Según costumbre, tomó el desvío hacia la rocola.  
Era un modelo anticuado, con discos verdaderos en lugar de un sistema  
de almacenamiento computarizado. Echó en el aparato los contenidos de  
su bolsillo y seleccionó melodías al azar. La divina providencia parecía  
obedecer bien a sus gustos musicales. Eso, y el hecho de que Pepe  
mantuviera la máquina aprovisionada de buen material. Nada de ese  
moderno tecno-jazz, o peor, retro-country.

Colgó la chaqueta de una silla y seleccionó un taco para el billar.  
Hora de carambolear en serio. Mientras ordenaba las bolas con el  
triángulo, notó a un dúo desacostumbrado en una de las mesas.  
Shigeru Aoba y Hyuuga Makoto no eran visitantes normales de El Más  
Allá. Sobre todo sin Maya.

Con paso relajado, se aproximó a ellos.

--¿Qué se cuenta, muchachos?

Hyuuga estaba achispado, pero las palabras le salían lo bastante  
claras.

--No mucho --aseguró.

Por su parte, Aoba estaba en ruta directa a su Nirvana personal.

--Con miedo --farfulló.

Kaji pareció no ponerle atención. Cualquier parroquiano asiduo  
aprendía a filtrar, deliberadamente o no, los balbuceos de alguien con  
unos cuantos litros en el cuerpo.

--¿Nos jugamos una mesita? --propuso. Esos dos representaban una  
oportunidad espléndida de satisfacer cierta curiosidad.

--Claro --contestó Hyuuga, levantándose. Aoba no se movió, con la  
vista pegada a su cerveza.

Mientras volvían a la mesa de billar, Kaji señaló a Aoba con un pulgar  
por sobre el hombro.

--¿Qué le pasa?

--Hace un par de días que el trabajo está bien pesado.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo alejar de su cara una sonrisa de tiburón al  
acecho. En cambio, usó una Sonrisa Número Cuatro, inocente, aunque  
compasiva.

--¿En serio? --invitó.

--Si te contara no me creerías.

--¿Tanto así?

Por toda respuesta Hyuuga hizo una especie de tiritón.

--¿Bola ocho? --consultó.

--Claro, parte tú.

Jugaron en silencio unos minutos. Kaji jugueteaba, tratando de hacer  
carambolas e intentando meter múltiples bolas de un sólo tiro. De nada  
servía terminar antes de obtener lo que estaba buscando.

--Buena.

--Gracias. ¿Así que Misato todavía anda de malas pulgas?

--¿Ah, supiste? --le llegó en respuesta a eso, con una mirada de  
soslayo.

--Rumores, nada más. Pero bueno, tú sabes...

No le hacía falta terminar. Todos sabían de su relación con Misato.

--Sí --concordó Hyuuga--. Entre ella y Maya, tenemos que andar en  
puntillas.

--¿La linda de Ibuki?

Eso le ganó un cansado proyecto de sonrisa.

--Que no te oiga decir eso, te va dejar sordo a gritos.

Pasar a la Sonrisa Número Dos. La "¿Quién, yo?", edición especial.

¨

««««»»»»

Ibuki Maya estaba en el infierno. O al menos algo bastante  
aproximado. Se había pasado cuatro horas esa tarde arreglando el  
desastre resultante de la idiotez del operario del cuarto de máquinas.  
Debía haber vuelto con Ritsuko después de eso. Sin lugar a dudas.

En vez de eso había decidido revisar un par de cosas más, instalar  
unos cuantos programas de protección adicionales, luego modificar el  
sistema de seguridad para que fuese un poco más inteligente. Tareas  
simples. Nada que llevara más de veinte minutos, normalmente.

Después de dos horas, seguía sentada delante de su consola, tecleando  
fatigosamente. Las nuevas rutinas todavía hacían conflicto con las  
anteriores, suscitando pánicos infundados en el sistema, y en general  
provocando canas verdes.

--Carajo, me quiero ir pa' mi casa --plañió.

Se estaba ahogando en desdicha. En cualquier momento iba a prorrumpir  
en llanto, no le cabía duda.

No había nadie que escuchara sus quejas. Gendo, en un ataque de  
tino inusitado, o generosidad aún más inusitada, había declarado el  
día terminad y había mandado a todos para la casa. Sólo permanecía  
el mínimo esqueleto de personal de mantenimiento y aseo.

Demoró dos horas más, pero al final logró tener todo más o menos  
estable. Los programas de protección adicional habían sido guardados,  
dejados para alguna futura sesión de depuración de código. La  
corrupción había sido contenida y marcada para que el sistema  
automatizado de respaldo no tratara de accederla. Le dolían los dedos.  
Le dolía la espalda. Le dolían las piernas.

--¡Me quiero ir pa' mi casa!

La estancia pareció suspirar en concordancia.

¨

««««»»»»

--La seis, buchaca de la esquina, rebote en la banda izquierda, de ahí  
la siete en la otra esquina, al fondo.

--Ooooh, arriesgado.

Sonrisa Número Tres. De confianza, y no poca soberbia. Kaji subió el  
taco a la mesa, alineándolo cuidadosamente. Era el tercer juego que  
llevaban. Poco a poco, estaba obteniendo lo que quería. Misato le  
había explicado las cosas desde el punto de vista de ella, pero sin  
duda este estaba sesgado. No se podían tomar decisiones críticas  
basadas en eso.

--¿Y Maya se fue a su casa? --Golpe, bola bien encaminada.

--No creo.

La seis adentro.

--Seguía trabajando cuando nos fuimos de allá.

Falló con la otra. Kaji miró descontento la bola siete, que quedó  
girando al borde de la tronera, luego hizo un gesto de exasperación.  
Aoba emitió un quejido desde su silla, y Kaji pudo oír las palabras  
"la mujeres dan miedo". El pobre muchacho estaba traumatizado.

--Ojalá esté bien la pobre Maya --ofreció.

--Lo mismo digo. Se lleva todo el trabajo pesado --afirmó Hyuuga.  
Luego dejó sus labios torcerse en una rudimentaria, aunque reconocible  
Sonrisa Número Siete.

Kaji se rió.

--Me caes bien, Makoto. Ahora déjate de hacer tiempo y juega.

¨

««««»»»»

Asuka hizo su entrada al departamento, se quitó los zapatos y tiró  
por el piso su bolsón de la escuela. Algo olía bien. Muy bien.

--¡Oi! ¿Misato? ¿Shinji?

--Aquí adentro --llamó desde la cocina la voz soprano de Shinji.

Ella siguió a su nariz. Era un aroma hermoso, rico y como a pasta, a  
pan horneado con un maticillo de carne asada. Olía a... olía a...

--¿Shinji, qué estás cocinando? --demandó.

--Un plato alemán. Ehh, bu... ¿bulkaseltzer?

La muchacha quedó momentáneamente perpleja:

--¿No será bubenspitzen?

--Ah, sí, eso. Saqué la receta de un libro. Cuesta mucho aprenderse  
esas palabras alemanas.

El muchacho parecía hasta satisfecho consigo mismo.

Ella trataba de contener la risa que amenazaba con consumirla.

--¿Pero por qué bubenspitzen?

Él la miró y se encogió de hombros.

--Porque me dieron ganas de hacer algo distinto. Misato ha hecho  
ramen cuatro veces esta semana. Me gusta el ramen, pero ya es como  
mucho, incluso para mí.

Obviamente, él no sabía qué estaba preparando. Por un momento, ella  
consideró indicarle a qué hacía mención la jerga popular con el nombre  
de ese platillo. Al chiquillo tal vez le hubiera venido una hemorragia  
nasal y se hubiera desmayado. La imagen la hizo sonreír. Qué  
perfectamente apropiado que fuese él quien que lo estaba cocinando.

Todavía estaba algo sorprendida de que a él le hubiera dado por  
cocinar. Claro, Shinji nunca protestaba cuando se le obligaba a hacer  
labores domésticas, pero ahora parecía sinceramente contento de estar  
cocinando. Hasta tenía puesto un delantal. ¿De dónde diablos lo había  
sacado? ¿Y dónde había aprendido a cocinar bubenspitzen? No era uno  
de los platos favoritos de ella, pero después de una dieta constante de  
pescado y arroz y esos anémicos fideos japoneses, se le hacía agua la  
boca ante la idea de cualquier cosa proveniente de su país.

Quería decir algo mordaz, sarcástico, quizá hasta cruel. Pero su  
deseo de volver a saborear comida verdadera era abrumador. En cambio,  
consiguió un sacar un educado "¿Cuándo va a estar listo?" de detrás de  
su sonrisilla.

--Como en diez minutos --contestó él, volviéndose hacia ella y  
sonriendo--. Ojalá Misato llegue a tiempo, a esta hora por lo general  
ya está acá.

Misato todavía sin llegar. Asuka archivó aquello para consideración  
futura. La sonrisa de Shinji era también inquietante. Alguien una vez  
le había mostrado a Asuka una foto de Ikari Yui, la esposa de Gendo y  
madre de Shinji. Con el delantal y esa sonrisa, él se veía casi  
exactamente igual a ella. Sólo el color de pelo hubiera sido  
distinto.

No era la primera vez que pensaba en que el muchacho parecía mujer.  
Bastaba con ponerle un vestido con vuelitos y uno nunca hubiera  
adivinado que era un él, no una ella. En especial si se dejaba crecer  
un poco el pelo. Asuka entretuvo la noción durante un instante,  
riéndose mentalmente de la imagen de Shinji convertido en una de esas  
azucaradas cantantes ídolo que tanto parecían gustarle a todos los  
japoneses. El chiquillo ni siquiera hubiera tenido que agudizar mucho  
la voz.

--¿Cuál es el chiste?

Uy. Cayó en la cuenta de que se había estado riendo en voz alta.

--Nada. Voy a lavarme.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se lavaba las manos, meditó un poco  
más acerca de Misato. Ritsuko se había estado portando muy extraña.  
Hasta Shinji el Mollera Dura y Rei la Muñeca Maravilla lo habían  
notado. Pero la tutora de ambos se había estado comportando rara  
también. ¿Qué ocurría? Asuka detestaba no estar al tanto de las cosas.  
Algo grande pasaba y ella no tenía ni idea. Hora de empezar a escarbar.

La cena estuvo superlativa. El bubenspitzen era sólo de calidad media,  
y el rindfleischsuppe estaba un poco débil para su gusto, pero la comida  
valía para al menos dos semanas de ramen instantáneo y arroz con  
gusto a nada. Había sentido especial deleite en morder medio a medio  
la masa con forma cilíndrica mientras le sonreía a Shinji. Él le devolvía  
la sonrisa, dichoso en su ignorancia. Hasta la había servido con  
albóndigas a cada lado, y la tradicional salsa blanca. Varias veces  
ella había tenido que dejar de comer para reprimir la risa. El pobre  
chico únicamente había supuesto que era porque ella disfrutaba la  
comida.

--Te quedó decente, Shinji. Me la vas a tener que preparar alguna otra  
vez.

Ahora, si sólo pudiera conseguir una buena salchicha bratwurst en  
Tokio-3. Tal vez le consultaría a Kaji.

¨

««««»»»»

--Ordénalas y empecemos de nuevo --balbuceó como pudo Hyuuga.

Ya iban como en el vigésimo juego, y como en la quinta jarra de  
cerveza. Hyuuga iba directo a quedar como estropajo. Kaji estaba  
definitivamente encumbrado, pero no borracho aún. Aoba estaba de  
bruces sobre la mesa, tal como había estado desde las últimas tres  
jarras.

Había demorado su buen tiempo en sonsacarle a Hyuuga los detalles  
de los arrebatos de Misato y Maya sin que éste advirtiera el sutil  
sondeo. Pero al final quedaba bastante obvio que Misato estaba casi  
tan alterada como Ritsuko y Maya con todo el asunto. Sencillamente,  
ella era más hábil para ocultarlo, incluso de sí misma. Eso era algo  
en lo que ella había sobresalido todo el tiempo que él la conocía.

Ahora él estaba frente a un dilemilla. ¿Qué hacer? Podía fácilmente  
torcer el resultado de la situación en casi cualquier dirección que él  
quisiese, con sólo revelar lo que sabía a la gente indicada. U ofrecer  
unas palabras de apoyo o negación en el lugar correcto en el  
momento correcto.

No era trabajo suyo meterse en las vidas de ellas, causarles felicidad  
o tristeza o cualquier otra cosa. Tampoco sentía compunción moral  
alguna de hacerlo. Pero eran personas, personas que él conocía desde  
hacía mucho. Los años de universidad estaban entre sus recuerdos más  
vívidos, y muchos de esos recuerdos los incluían a los tres. Hizo una  
pausa para meter la bola cuatro en una tronera lateral.

Al mismo tiempo, el inmiscuirse podía facilitar muchísimo su trabajo.  
Cualquier final posible de este cuento podía servir para ventaja suya,  
pero algunos más fácilmente que otros. Pero eso entrañaba el  
omnipresente potencial de desastres, sobre todo si no tenía la  
sutileza suficiente en sus manipulaciones. Eso haría su trabajo casi  
imposible. La confianza y simpatías de la amistad se evaporarían para  
dar paso a la hostilidad hacia el entrometido.

Falló en un tiro con rebote particularmente difícil y se gruñó él mismo,  
habiéndole dejado una seguidilla muy fácil a Hyuuga. El hombre estaba,  
lo más probable, demasiado borracho como para ejecutarla, pero el  
error lo irritó de todos modos.

--Ahh, mala suerte, viejo.

Kaji se puso una Sonrisa Número Nueve falsa.

--Te toca, socio --indicó.

Tendría que ser muy sutil.

¨

««««»»»»

Creciente preocupación empezó a corroer el estómago de Ritsuko. Maya  
seguía sin volver. No había llamado. Nada. Se hacía tarde. Estaba  
sentada en el sofá, con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos.  
Consideró llamar a Maya. No, no tenía derecho. Maya únicamente había  
dicho que volvería, no cuándo.

Una hora antes, el teléfono había sonado, pero resultó ser un vendedor.  
Se preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría el hombre sordo de ese oído. La  
mayor parte del día lo había pasado limpiando. No sabía cómo la ducha  
había quedado abierta, y el piso del baño estaba hecho un desastre.  
Amén de que sus hábitos de limpieza normales eran menos que  
perfectamente diligentes. Estaba cansada de nuevo, pese a haber  
dormido hasta tarde. Sus ojos montaban resistencia, cayendo  
lentamente mientras trataba de mantenerse despierta.

Al fin, llegó. El golpe callado y tímido a la puerta. Ritsuko casi saltó  
del asiento, el agotamiento sublimándose, convertido en trepidante  
expectación. Intentó componer la cara mientras abría la puerta. Fue  
un empeño inútil. En el instante en que vio a la persona del otro lado,  
la cara se le trocó a una expresión de completo horror.

Ibuki Maya le sonreía, extenuada. Tenía el pelo desgreñado y la blusa  
manchada y arrugada, el cuello desabrochado. Mirando hacia el piso,  
murmuró:

--Debo estar hecha un espanto.

--Ay, Maya... --Se interrumpió, sintiendo lágrimas en el borde de los  
ojos--. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Las palabras no hacían sino caerle de la boca. Tomó a la morena de un  
hombro, mitad arrastrándola, mitad guiándola al interior del  
departamento.

--Sí, estoy bien.

--Siéntate, siéntate. Antes de que te caigas. Toma. --Ritsuko puso en  
las manos de Maya la taza que antes había sostenido ella.

Maya tomó un sorbo, luego trató de sonreír al saborear la dulzura.  
Le salió más como un gesto de fatiga. Con cuidado, dejó la taza en la  
mesa de centro y luego se dejó caer contra los cojines del sofá.

--Estás hecha una tragedia.

Un quejido impreciso fue la única respuesta que Maya pudo emitir.

--Ven, siéntate derecha.

La joven no hizo más que estirar una mano. Ritsuko la tomó, tiró de  
ella, y enderezó casi por completo a Maya. Con delicadeza, la puso de  
lado sentada en el sofá, y hundió los dedos en los hombros de Maya.  
En realidad nunca le había hecho un masaje o friega a nadie, pero,  
habiendo sido la receptora de los talentos de Maya, se las rebuscaría.

--Qué rico --balbuceó la masajeada, descansando contra las manos  
de la rubia.

Un alud de orgullo y afecto corrió por dentro de Ritsuko.

Estuvieron en casi completo silencio por cerca de diez minutos antes  
de que sucumbieran a la mutua fatiga. Tras una retahíla de bostezos,  
Ritsuko dejó caer las manos.

--Tienes que acostarte a dormir, te puedes volver a quedar acá. Si tú  
quieres, digo.

Maya hizo un sonido afirmativo en respuesta.

Levantándose, Ritsuko volvió a ofrecer la mano y levantó a Maya del  
sofá. Estuvieron de pie muy juntas durante un momento, los brazos de  
Ritsuko cómodamente en torno a la cintura de la mujer más pequeña.

--Buenas noches, Maya.

--Bhs'noshes, sempai.

Cediendo al instinto, Ritsuko se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio a  
Maya un beso delicado en la mejilla. Una sonrisa soñolienta se  
extendió en la cara de Maya, y Ritsuko sintió algo cálido por dentro.  
Otra nueva sonrisa. Se preguntó cuántas habría por descubrir. Con un  
suave empujón, envió a Maya al cuarto de invitados. La muchacha tal  
vez ya estaría durmiendo antes de caer en la cama. Retrocediendo, se  
dio media vuelta en dirección a su respectiva habitación.

Sin tomarse el trabajo de desnudarse, se metió en la cama. Yéndose en  
el sopor, tuvo la apremiantísima sensación de que algo importante se  
le olvidaba. Pero antes de poder acordarse, los largos brazos del sueño  
la abrazaron y se la llevaron consigo.

¨

««««»»»»

Con la chaqueta al hombro, Ryoji Kaji deambulaba por la calle, silbando.  
Acababa de ir a dejar a Hyuuga, luego de que ambos lograran llevar  
a su casa al completamente cañoneado Aoba. Se compadecía de la  
resaca que esos dos tendrían en la mañana.

El aire nocturno se sentía fantástico, fresco en los pulmones, fuerte en  
la cara. Apenas una pizca de humedad, precursora de algún aguacero  
de medianoche. No se oía sonido alguno, más que sus pasos. La ciudad  
entera parecía estar conteniendo la respiración.

Ja, ése era uno de los únicos problemas de Tokio-3. No pasaba ni una  
hora de la medianoche y ya cerraban todo. Faltaba que arremangaran  
las aceras. En realidad, así lo hacían con algunas, literalmente. La  
idea le hizo aflorar una cuasi sonrisa.

Eso, y lo otro era que no había dónde encontrar unas salchichas  
bratwurst decentes. Una de las pocas comidas alemanas por la que  
había adquirido gusto en su tiempo allá. Tal vez le preguntaría a  
Asuka.

Así, caminaba. Y silbaba. Y planeaba.

Planes gloriosos. Todo saldría perfecto. Sí: perfecto.

¨

««««»»»»

Ikari Gendo hacía sus propios planes. No parecía haber nunca un  
momento en que dejara de hacerlos. Cuando se quedaba sin más cosas  
cosas que planear, planeaba cómo hacer que sus planes se realizaran.  
O planes para cuando algún otro plan fallara. Planes dentro de planes  
que sustentaban otros planes. Un fractal floreciente de intrincados  
planes, cada uno distinto, pero todos conformando un hermoso e  
íntegro todo.

El plan perfecto era aquel que funcionaba con ideal infalibilidad, en  
que cada pieza interactuaba con las demás, construyendo un fin  
preciso e inexorable. Pero los planes perfectos eran tan infrecuentes.  
Los planes de cualquier magnitud por lo general dependían de otras  
personas. Y ese era un elemento complejísimo de planear.

Se sirvió otro vaso de coñac; el líquido ámbar afluyó a la copa.  
Llevándosela a los labios, saboreó el bouquet sutilmente complejo  
que se deslizaba por su lengua.

Una o dos copas más, y el rugido de los planes en su cabeza se  
acallaría lo suficiente para permitirle dormir unas horas.

¨

««««»»»»

Lentamente, Misato retornó al mundo de los vivos. Estaba oscuro, y  
un trueno distante hizo eco en el dormitorio. No, esa no era sino la  
resaca que le martilleaba el cráneo. Era una sensación con la cual  
tenía la desgracia de estar íntimamente familiarizada. Cada latido  
de su corazón era un bombo entre las sienes.

Rodó en la cama, yaciendo de espaldas. Era un techo desconocido.  
¿Dónde estaba? Devanándose la memoria, trató de recordar. Ah, sí.  
El departamento de Ritsuko. Se había emborrachado. De nuevo.

No obstante, algo no andaba bien. Aparte del infernal dolor palpitante  
y la boca como llena de algodón. Escudriñó el entorno. Al mover la  
cabeza hacia la izquierda, reconoció el cuarto de invitados del  
departamento de Ritsuko. Ritsuko debía haberla acostado después  
de que se emborrachara. La embistió una oleada de nostalgia; era  
igual que en la época de universidad.

Pero eso no explicaba la sensación de "algo no anda" que percibía.  
Tenía la ropa levemente torcida en torno al cuerpo, hundiéndosele  
incómodamente en la entrepierna y los hombros. Tampoco era eso,  
aunque temía casi con total seguridad que tendría que plancharla.  
Tal vez podía convencer a Shinji de que lo hiciese por ella.

Se sentía abrigada, acalorada casi. No había mantas, pero sentía  
calidez. El aire del dormitorio no estaba tan tibio, cómodamente  
fresco, en realidad. Eso era más cercano al problema.

Los brillantes dígitos rojos del despertador pulsaron frente a sus  
ojos, bailando en la penumbra. 3:27. Tarde, pero no tan tarde.  
No, ese tampoco era el problema.

Al fin lo identificó. Otra sensación que había olvidado de sus días  
de universitaria. Había alguien más en la cama. Y no sabía quién.

Con suma lentitud volvió la cabeza para el otro lado. Un millón de  
pensamientos le corrieron por la mente mientras el techo avanzaba por  
su campo visual. ¿Sería que Ritsuko la había acostado y luego se le  
había unido? ¿Para aprovecharse de ella? Reprimió la idea. Además,  
todavía tenía la ropa puesta, ¿no?

¿Sería un hombre? Era algo que ella había hecho en la universidad.  
Cada vez se juraba que sería la última, pero de algún modo siempre  
volvía a pasar. No. Un hombre no era, no en la casa de Ritsuko.

La respuesta centelleó en su mente casi en el mismo instante en que  
sus ojos aterrizaron en la cara durmiente junto a ella. Maya. Por  
supuesto.

La muchacha del pelo castaño estaba acurrucada en el futón, a su  
lado, con los brazos apretados contra el pecho y la barbilla recogida.  
La parte de Misato que reaccionaba a los perritos, gatitos y niños  
pequeños entró en funcionamiento, a toda máquina. Le daban ganas  
de estirar la mano y acariciar la cabeza de la mujer que dormía. El aura  
de inocencia era casi tangible.

En un momento de cegadora claridad, cayó en la cuenta de por qué  
Ritsuko casi le había pegado al preguntarle ella si Maya se encontraba  
bien. Ritsuko creyó detectar en la pregunta una acusación de haberle  
hecho daño a Maya. Y entonces había reaccionado como una loba cuyo  
cachorro era amenazado. En este momento, admitió Misato, si alguien  
le hubiera dicho lo mismo a ella, hubiera reaccionado de igual manera.

Manteniendo sus movimientos lentos y seguros, se incorporó. La  
resaca se le había disipado tan repentinamente como había golpeado.  
Lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Maya, se preguntó si sería posible  
embotellar aquello. Cura Milagrosa de Lindura, para la mañana después.  
Una sonrisa de afecto le tocó los labios.

La muchacha durmiente estaba aún vestida con su uniforme de NERV,  
lo que secretamente aliviaba a cierta parte de Misato. El traje gris se  
encontraba más arrugado de lo que pudiera explicar el dormir con él.  
Manchas de grasa en las mangas y en el cuello eran indicio de que Maya  
había estado metida dentro de sus máquinas. Debió de haber ido a  
trabajar y luego venido hasta acá a dormir.

El entrecejo de Misato se arrugó. ¿Y por qué había ido a trabajar?  
Se suponía que ella se iba a quedar aquí ayudando a Ritsuko a  
aclararse la cabeza. O a lo mejor... clausuró la imagen antes de que  
se formara completamente. Las palabras de Kaji le hicieron eco en la  
cabeza: "¿Y cuál es la diferencia?" ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Ella no  
tenía ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. Obviamente, para ella sí hacía  
alguna diferencia. ¿Pero por qué?

Con un sonido quedo, casi un quejido, Maya empezó a moverse.  
Ausentemente, Misato bajó una mano, y usó el pulgar para limpiar un  
manchón de la mejilla tersa de la muchacha. Ésta se volvió hacia  
aquel contacto, casi acariciando con la nariz la mano de Misato, luego  
se quedó quieta, y se durmió más profundamente.

Llevándose la mano delante de la cara, Misato se la quedó mirando a  
través de la oscuridad. La mancha estaba ahora extendida en la yema  
de su pulgar. La tocó con el dedo índice, extendiéndola levemente,  
pero sin borrarla. Un espanto indescriptible se le percoló desde las  
profundidades del alma.

Se salió de la cama casi de un salto, y se movió hacia la puerta lo  
más rápido que pudo en la oscuridad. Un sólo pensamiento le llenaba  
la mente. Tenía que salir de ahí.

««««»»»» 


	2. Chapter 2

producciones dbml  
en conjunto con  
cultores del fanfic cítrico  
presentan  
un fanfic nan-da-fuck?

los problemas de ritsuko  
parte II  
basado en evangelion  
escrito por DaR  
traducción de miguel garcía

- o -

Clic. Furrr. Clic. Ssss. Discreto, el reproductor DAT se rebobinó,  
preparándose para volver a empezar su viaje reiterativo. Shinji miró el  
techo y suspiró. Le parecía que su vida entera podía medirse por medio  
de los ciclos mudos de su walkman. Otra noche más de insomnio. Otra  
hora más. Clic. Furrr. Clic. Ssss. Otra hora. Ocho veces por noche,  
siete noches por semana, cuatro semanas al mes, doce meses al año.  
¿Cuántas veces sonaría la cinta de su vida antes de agotarse como un  
par de pilas gastadas?

Despacio, un solitario acorde de violín cantó matices sedosos en su  
mente. Una viola entró tras aquel, haciendo trascender la ya  
impresionante riqueza instrumental a una suerte de magia. Bajando en  
un trino conmovedor, una flauta se unió al cónclave. Toda la sinfonía se  
convirtió en el conjuro de un hechicero, un sortilegio de tono sutil e  
intrincada armonía. Al menos, hasta que fue perturbado por el mundo  
exterior.

Un movimiento del pulgar apagó el reproductor DAT, y el muchacho se  
sentó en la cama, mirando el reloj. Alguien abría a tientas la puerta del  
departamento. Eran las 4.30 de la madrugada. ¿Sería Misato? Hasta  
para ella, era tardísimo. ¿Había estado bebiendo, de nuevo?

Escuchó atentamente. No; no borracha. Serían muchos más los  
tropezones y puteadas. Misato blasfemaba como carretonero cuando  
estaba ebria, sobre todo cuando se pegaba en los dedos de los pies o se  
daba con algo en las espinillas, como inevitablemente sucedía. La  
curiosidad invadió a Shinji. El ruido cesó. Consideró levantarse e ir a ver  
qué ocurría.

Al final, ya no pudo resistirse. Se puso en pie y fue hasta la puerta de su  
habitación. Abrió el panel corredizo uno par de centímetros, luego atisbó  
en dirección a la sala. En efecto, era Misato. Tenía la espalda apoyada  
contra la puerta, la cabeza descansando contra la madera, y una mano  
puesta sobre los ojos. No alcanzaba a oír, pero al parecer algo se  
murmuraba ella sola.

El vivo retrato de la Víctima De Un Día Largo. Shinji podía compadecerla  
por eso.

Volviendo a cerrar la puerta corrediza, notó que la puerta de Asuka se  
hallaba también casi imperceptiblemente entreabierta.

- o -

El aire frío bañó los brazos de Ritsuko, situada como estaba, ante la  
puerta del refrigerador. Le dio un vistazo al jugo de naranja. Era extraño  
tenerlo en la casa. También había café. Ambos eran buenos. Lo malo era  
que debía escoger.

El sonido de pies a rastras le hizo levantar la vista. Maya bostezaba, con  
los brazos levantados por sobre la cabeza. Aquello produjo interesantes  
efectos en el uniforme arrugado que la joven llevaba puesto. Ritsuko  
quedó mirando un momento, luego volvió a mirar lo suyo.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada con la puerta abierta? —balbuceó la muchacha,  
con la voz todavía espesa de sueño.

—Es que no puedo decidir si quiero café o jugo de naranja.

Maya le dirigió una mirada divertida:

—Bueno, toma de los dos y punto.

De los dos. Podía tomar de los dos. Sí. Por suspuesto. Los dos. Obvio.

—Claro.

Meneando la cabeza, la mujer menor se desplomó pesadamente en una  
de las sillas de la cocina.

—¿Quieres café tú también?

Maya, tirada sobre la mesa de la cocina, no emitió más que una especie  
de sonido afirmativo en el fondo de la garganta.

Canturreando, Ritsuko aprontó la jarra de café y sirvió jugo de naranja.

—¿Raro, cierto? —dijo—. Normalmente detesto despertar.

Con un bufido corto, la muchacha sentada volvió a apoyar la cabeza en  
los brazos.

Ritsuko puso un segundo vaso de jugo en la mesa:

—Me dabas la impresión de ser de las que están en pie y cantando a  
primera hora. Toda una madrugadora.

—Pfff —La respuesta se oyó ahogada a través de la tela del uniforme—.  
Nunca.

Ritsuko se rió, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y procedió a traer el  
café, que ahora burbujeaba alegremente en la jarra, y los tazones.

- o -

—Te estoy diciendo, Hikari, aquí pasa algo muy raro.

La presidenta de la clase no hizo sino alzar una ceja. Durante el camino al  
colegio, Asuka había estado desacostumbradamente callada. O lo había  
estado, hasta que empezó a despotricar acerca de su tutora y la demás  
gente de Nerv.

—Digo, llegar a la casa de madrugada. ¡Y ni siquiera borracha!

—Ehh, ¿no sería más normal eso?

Asuka arqueó una ceja en respuesta:

—¿Para Misato?

—Ah, cierto.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos.

—¡Aagh, me estoy chalando con todo esto!

—¿Por qué?

Hikari dejó de caminar, al detenerse Asuka de repente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Porque sí! —Agarrándose las sienes, la cara  
comenzó a brillarle, enrojecida de exasperación.

Hikari, sabiamente, se abstuvo de interrumpir, pero no se amilanó,  
esperando pacientemente.

—¡Agh! ¡Me revienta no saber qué pasa!

Tras considerar brevemente el preguntar la razón, Hikari lo descartó  
como una pregunta infantil.

—Bueno, pregúntale a alguna de ellas —dijo

Asuka hizo un sonido de frustración:

—Scheisse. No me dirían nada. Negarían que algo ande mal. No aguanto  
que me traten como niñita.

—Pero eso somos. Al menos en comparación con ellas.

Empinando majestuosamente la nariz, Asuka miró con enojo a Hikari.

—Tal vez tú te consideres una niña, pero Asuka Sohryu-Langley es una  
universitaria titulada, y más madura que casi todos ellos.

Adoptando una pose melodramática, su amiga suspiró:

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Pero claro que la tengo —disparó la otra.

—Vamos, o la universitaria titulada va a llegar tarde al colegio.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos.

Al reanudar la marcha, Asuka no advirtió la sonrisa reservada de Hikari.

- o -

Gendo ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió  
suavemente. Continuó tecleando irregularmente en su terminal, con la  
cara hecha una máscara pétrea. Por último, terminó su actividad, y se  
dignó darle una mirada al intruso que invadía su tiempo y espacio.

Allí estaba Fuyutsuki, intentando mantener igual grado de impasividad. Su  
mano derecha asía el mango de un bastón de roble, que parecía usar para  
evitar apoyar peso en la pierna izquierda.

Y así empezó el juego que llevaban años jugando.

Ikari notó que el pie no estaba enyesado, pero sí parecía estar vendado  
profusamente. A su vez, Kozo elevó imperceptiblemente un hombro,  
explicando tácitamente su ausencia previa.

El otrora alumno examinó al hombre de pies a cabeza. Su maestro  
movió milimétricamente la mano en el bastón.

Un albor de sonrisa tocó los labios de Gendo. Fuyutsuki miró al techo.

Gendo asintió infinitesimalmente. Fuyutsuki se examinó las uñas.

Encogida de hombros. Suspiro.

Por último Gendo se reclinó en su sillón, con una seca sonrisa de diversión  
en la cara:

—Siempre ganas, vejete.

—Así es, pequeño saltamontes. Que no se te olvide.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Tropecé con un cable.

—Au.

—Algo parecido dije yo.

—Mentiroso. Maldijiste como colegial borracho.

—Me ofendes. Tal vez pensabas en tu persona.

—Cómo no, abuelo.

—Así es, pequeño saltamontes.

—A trabajar, entonces.

- o -

Desde la tina, Misato miraba el techo del baño. Había esperado  
cautelosamente a que ambos niños se hubieran ido al colegio antes de  
aventurarse a salir de su dormitorio. Hasta había prescindido de su  
acostumbrada cerveza matutina. O tres.

Tenía que pensar, y un montón.

Por desgracia, la meditación intensa no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.  
Ella era una criatura de instinto y reacciones, no de planes e introspección.  
El agua casi hirviendo le convirtió el cuerpo en hule, relajándole  
forzosamente los músculos. Su mente, no obstante, corría en círculos,  
yendo con gran velocidad a ninguna parte.

Había despertado acostada con una mujer. Ninguna de las dos había  
estado... desvestida. O siquiera en paños menores. Pero igual. Y  
Maya... era...

—Lesbiana —dijo en voz alta, solo para probar que podía.

—¿Guaarg?

El frasco de champú voló y le dio en la cabeza a un muy sorprendido  
pingüino de termas, que salió eyectado del baño.

- o -

Maya alejó de sí el plato, indicando que terminaba de desayunar.  
Reclinada en la silla, manifestó un sonido de satisfacción. Ritsuko  
concluyó de barrer el último resto de mermelada del plato, luego se metió  
el panqueque en la boca.

—¿Rico?

—Mucho. No creí que supieras cocinar.

Ritsuko se limitó a sonreír:

—Cuando se vive sola tanto tiempo como yo, a la larga una aprende a  
rebuscárselas.

Maya asintió, pareciendo, y sintiéndose, más humana con algo de comida  
y café en el cuerpo.

—De todos modos los panqueques estaban de maravilla —dijo.

—Agradécele a Misato.

La quijada de la joven cayó, y consiguió tartamudear su pregunta:

—¿Misato te enseñó a hacerlos?

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Ritsuko se rió:

—¡Válgame, no! Misato a duras penas puede con el ramen instantáneo.

—Pero, tú dijiste...

—No. Yo no dije eso. —Su tono de voz era divertido. Golpeteándose la  
sien con un dedo, preguntó—: ¿Qué dije?

—Dijiste que... —Maya lo pensó un poco, obviamente tratando de  
recordar sus palabras exactas—. Ah. Bueno, ¿quién te enseñó?

—Saqué la receta de un libro.

Maya estaba ahora completamente confundida:

—¿Entonces qué tuvo que ver Misato ahí?

—Fácil. Con ella los conocí. En la universidad, había un localcito fantástico  
donde hacían panqueques, al lado del campus. Ella siempre me hacía ir  
para allá.

—Ah. —Otra expresión extraña cruzó el semblante de Maya mientras  
pensaba. Ritsuko apenas alcanzó a entreverla, y se preguntó a qué  
podría deberse, mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero.

- o -

—... y hoy en día muchas autoridades consideran que fue un meteorito o  
un cometa pequeño...

Shinji emitió mentalmente un suspiro de exasperación. Por mucho que el  
Segundo Impacto hubiera afectado la vida de toda persona viviente, ni  
siquiera él tenía la paciencia para oír hablar de este tan seguido.  
Takabataki-sensei, no obstante, parecía nunca cansarse de hablar de sus  
efectos y ramificaciones en todas y cada una de las asignaturas. Podía  
estar horas inacabables transmitiendo.

Arriesgó una mirada breve en torno al aula. Casi todos estaban igual de  
aburridos. Los alumnos más aplicados se esforzaban de todos modos en  
poner atención, pero la mayoría estaba en la luna o haciendo los deberes  
de otras materias. Posó la vista en Ayanami por un par de momentos.  
Como era normal, ella no hacía sino mirar por la ventana, olvidada del  
salón.

Un destello en su computadora le hizo mirar el terminal. Se desplegó una  
ventana de mensaje en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla. Era  
de Kensuke.

QUE LE PASA A LANGLEY?

Miró en dirección a su compañera de residencia y colega nominal. La  
alemana claramente no estaba poniendo atención alguna, algo no extraño  
en sí, sino que garrapateaba furiosamente a la antigua, en un cuaderno de  
papel. Eso era un tanto extraño. Tecleó una rápida respuesta.

NO SE

Pero se le ocurrían un par de cosas.

- o -

En silencio, Ritsuko lavaba la sartén, sumergiendo ocasionalmente la  
esponja en el agua jabonosa. Restregaba. Restregaba. Restregaba. No  
era que estuviese absorta en la tarea; su mente simplemente vagaba  
mientras las manos actuaban por sí solas. Ocupada en eso, no oyó a  
Maya aproximársele desde atrás. Tampoco advirtió los brazos de la otra  
mujer rodearle la cintura. Más aún, el primer indicio de algo fuera de lo  
común fue la respiración de Maya, suave y tibia, en su cuello.

Se rigidizó levemente, al percatarse de que tenía a su colega apretada  
contra la espalda.

—¿M... Maya? —tartamudeó.

Una voz baja, casi ronroneante en el oído:

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué estás...? Pero... —Ritsuko se interrumpió, sin ganas —o incapaz—  
de terminar la idea.

Maya no se dignó responder, limitándose a un dulce tarareo, meciendo las  
caderas adelante y atrás, siguiendo los sones de una melodía que solo ella  
podía oír. El efecto era electrizante. Partes de todo el cuerpo les rozaban  
una contra otra. Muslos. Brazos. Podía sentir los senos de Maya,  
levemente aplastados por el contacto. Sentía su... Ritsuko desvió  
tajantemente aquellos pensamientos.

—No me... No podemos... No deberíamos... —Una vez más fracasó en  
terminar la protesta.

Una de las manos de Maya empezó a moverse, a trazar perezosas  
figuras en el vientre de Ritsuko, a arrastrar por su piel la tela de la  
camiseta. La otra mano descansaba en su cadera, un brazo pasado  
delante de su abdomen, apretando con delicadeza. Un par de labios  
suaves tocó su cuello un instante, solo lo suficiente para dejar una  
sensación fugaz de tibieza y humedad.

—No... No nos... —Los intentos de Ritsuko se hacían más cortos, menos  
organizados.

Aquellos labios hacían nuevo contacto, más largo esta vez, sintiéndose  
casi fríos en comparación con el calor repentino que parecía difundir desde  
el interior de Ritsuko. Se sentía acalorada. Más que acalorada. Poco a  
poco advirtió que se estaba balanceando de pie en pie, moviéndose al  
ritmo de Maya. Exiliada de la realidad, advirtió también que seguía  
sosteniendo la sartén y la esponja. Casi inaudiblemente, estas  
naufragaron en la espuma.

—¿No qué? —le sonó la voz de Maya en los oídos. Era apenas un suspiro,  
labios que le rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja, pero fue el sonido más fuerte  
que hubiera oído jamás.

El maxilar de Ritsuko se movió, sin emitir sonido alguno. Toda objeción  
que tuviera quedó inexpresada cuando la otra mano de Maya entró por  
fin en acción, para inmiscuirse despacio por debajo de la camiseta, dedos  
entrando en contacto con piel. Sintió la cabeza abombada, como en un  
vahído. Tenía en las piernas una curiosa sensación como de goma, como  
si hubiese podido derrumbarse cual bulto flácido en cualquier momento.  
Aferró el borde del fregadero.

De nuevo, los labios de Maya le tocaron el flanco del cuello, por más  
tiempo esta vez. Se abrieron, y Ritsuko pudo sentir la lengua de Maya  
resbalar hasta la juntura entre su cuello y hombro. El resultante jadeo de  
sorpresa fue el primer sonido que había emitido en casi un minuto. Las  
cosas se habían salido completamente de control. No tenía idea de qué  
hacer, así que se quedó ahí, sumida en las sensaciones.

Podía sentirlo todo. Las minúsculas gotitas de sudor que le afloraban de  
la frente. Los mínimos vellos del cuello que se ponían lentamente de  
punta luego de ser aplastados por la boca de Maya. El olor de su champú,  
perfumado de manzana y canela. El contraste de uña y yemas mientras  
una mano tiraba de la camiseta y la otra bailaba en su piel. Oyó suspiros,  
jadeos, resuellos rasposos y entrecortados. Todos de ella. Y seguían  
meciéndose, adelante y atrás, siguiendo el ritmo de un reloj desconocido.

La camiseta estaba ahora remangada por encima de sus pechos, su  
vientre a merced de cuanto viniese, los bordes del simple sostén de  
algodón asomando por debajo. Le era obvio qué venía a continuación,  
no cabía duda alguna. Las manos de Maya se desplazaron hacia arriba,  
para seguir el borde mismo del busto de Ritsuko.

—¿Quieres? —El resto de la pregunta quedó en el aire.

Por fin Ritsuko se encontró la voz. Ronca, carraspeó su respuesta.

Las manos de Maya siguieron subiendo.

- o -

—¿... Maya?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? Ya llevas casi veinte minutos con la mirada perdida.

—B... bien. En la luna, nada más. —Podía sentirse sonrojada. Por dentro,  
deseaba tener el valor de convertir la fantasía en realidad.

Ritsuko la miró un momento, con pensamientos y emociones  
indescifrables.

Ansiosa por desviar el tema, Maya preguntó:

—¿Vas al trabajo hoy?

—No creo. Tal vez después. No quiero ni pensar en todo el trabajo que  
debe estarse acumulando.

—Bueno, el comandante Ikari los despachó a todos temprano a sus  
casas, y todo ha estado bien tranquilo, así que no sé si haya mucho.

Ritsuko pareció extrañada. —¿El Comandante? ¿Estamos hablando del  
mismo individuo, verdad? ¿De guantes, lentes, te atraviesa con la mirada?

La descripción hizo sonreír a Maya:

—No te olvides del reflejo en los lentes y de las patillas esas. Pero sí, eso  
hizo. Tú no apareciste, y tampoco Misato, y el subcomandante Fuyutsuki  
se torció un tobillo, así que se fue temprano. El comandante Ikari tenía  
cara de muy molesto, y después mandó a todos los demás a sus casas.

—Ah.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

No quería decir lo siguiente, pero había poca elección. Un tanto  
descorazonada, Maya anunció:

—Yo tengo que ir.

Resignada, Ritsuko suspiró. —Como que lo esperaba.

—¿Cómo?

Le dirigió una mirada clínica a Maya, luego sonrió con ternura:

—Si yo llegara ocho horas después de que me mandan a llamar, con el  
aspecto que tenías tú anoche, tendría que volver a terminar lo que sea  
que haya faltado hacer.

Maya devolvió una sonrisa tenue y apretada.

—Sí —dijo—. No tengo ninguna gana de ir, pero hasta que termine, hay  
partes del sistema que no se podrán respaldar.

—Ya lo sé, pero si hay que hacerlo, hay que hacerlo.

Permanecieron sentadas, sin hablar, unos momentos. Por último Ritsuko  
se levantó del sofá y señaló la puerta con un brazo. Maya suspiró, y se  
levantó de su asiento en el brazo del sillón. Caminaron juntas a la puerta.

—¿Vas a pasar por tu departamento primero?

Confusión. —¿Eh?

Ritsuko sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con una luz de humor bailándole en los  
ojos. Sin ninguna palabra, indicó el uniforme de Maya, todavía arrugado y  
manchado, y más desaliñado aún por haber dormido con él.

Con un sobresalto, Maya advirtió la condición en que estaba su ropa:

—Eh, sí. Debería. Sí.

—Buena idea, creo yo.

Maya hizo un puchero, como insultada por el tono bromista. Con gran  
cuidado, Ritsuko rodeó con los brazos a la mujer más pequeña; le dio un  
abrazo firme.

—Gracias, Maya.

Con los brazos atrapados y todo, la muchacha pudo igualmente envolver  
la cintura de su mentora.

—De nada, jefa.

Separándose. —Por todo.

Luego con una mirada severa, Ritsuko continuó:

—Ya, vamos moviéndonos. Quiero mis sistemas de información  
respaldados, y rapidito por favor.

Con la voz espesa, las palabras casi se atoraron en la garganta de Maya:

—A la orden.

- o -

Asuka clavaba la vista en el cuaderno, mordiendo ausentemente la tapa  
del bolígrafo. Avanzó unas páginas, luego volvió atrás. Varias tablas y  
listas estaban intercaladas con apresurados diagramas, que conformaban  
el esquema de la situación, hasta donde ella la conocía.

Había una sola conclusión posible de obtener a partir de los datos  
disponibles.

Faltaban datos.

Con gesto enfurruñado y un bufido de tirria, dejó caer el cuaderno de  
espiral sobre el escritorio y se reclinó en la silla.

Necesitaba más información. Montones más de información. Con lo que  
tenía no podía ni empezar a crear la hipótesis. Cómo aplicar el método  
científico, se preguntó.

Hasta ahora, los únicos indicios que poseía eran la gente que se estaba  
portando rara. La doctora Akagi y Misato.

—Humm. Humm humm humm humm. ¿Qué hacer?

La puerta corrediza de su habitación se abrió.

—¿Decías algo?

—Quédate callado. No te hablaba a ti.

—Ah. —Una pausa breve—. Perdón. —La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

—Tarado —llamó tras el muchacho, aunque no lo bastante fuerte para  
que fuese audible.

Caviló durante un rato. Tendría que ser algo sutil. Si daba a entrever lo  
que estaba haciendo, todos se cerrarían. Cogiendo otra vez el lápiz,  
garrapateó en una hoja desocupada del cuaderno. Lentamente, un plan  
empezó a solidificar en su cabeza. Todo creíble. Ninguna susposición sin  
fundamento.

Con una torcida sonrisa de satisfacción, metió el lápiz en el cuaderno y  
se puso en pie.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió con una mano y cogió su  
bolso con la otra.

—Oye, ¿y Misato? —dijo.

Shinji levantó la vista de la mesa, donde leía alguna especie de revista  
anodina. Los ojos se le pusieron grandes y sacó un poco el labio. Un  
puchero. El zopenco estaba haciendo un puchero. Por suerte, Asuka era  
bastante inmune a ese tipo de cosas.

Mentalmente, le subió los vatios a la mirada.

—¿Y? —exigió.

—Salió temprano. No sé adónde fue.

Bueno, sí iba a haber suposiciones sin fundamento después de todo.  
Gruñó, luego sonrió con íntima sorna cuando Shinji puso cara de  
asustado, incluso cuando el gruñido no había estado dirigido a él.

—Ya. Voy a salir. —Y con eso se encaminó a la puerta.

El muchacho llamó tras ella.

—¿Para dónde vas?

Ella no se dignó contestar, y salió.

- o -

Ikari Gendo miró la taza de café en sus manos. Despacio, sacudió la  
cabeza. A veces se cuestionaba su propia cordura. Las más de las veces  
no necesitaba hacerlo. La cordura era algo a lo que había renunciado  
hacía bastante tiempo.

O eso se decía a sí mismo. Aquello facilitaba el día a día, hacía a las  
noches parecer más cortas. Y todo lo que lograra eso era bienvenido.

Volvió a poner la jarra en la cafetera, y se retiró hacia su oficina.

Había planes que requerían completarse. El torbellino de detalles en su  
mente formaba un zumbido casi audible.

- o -

Ritsuko miraba el techo. Todavía no se veían allí instrucciones para  
solucionar sus problemas. Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que, al  
abrirlos un poco después, habría algo que leer allí. Lo dudaba bastante.

La vida se le había vuelto más compleja aún en los últimos dos días.  
Complejidad bastante inoportuna. El Sueño. Misato y su aparente  
necesidad de crisparle cada nervio disponible. Maya.

Allí había un tema que por sí solo merecía uno o dos tomos. Qué hacer  
respecto a ella. Qué le hacía sentir a Ritsuko por dentro. Hacia dónde iba  
la relación, si podía llamársele así.

Y para Ritsuko quedaba claro hacia dónde quería Maya que fuera. Ahora  
debía decidir si ella estaba dispuesta también a ir allá. Sería un gran paso  
para ella. Una relación. Con una mujer. La primera relación seria de  
cualquier tipo que tendría desde... desde... No podía acordarse de ninguna  
relación sincera después de salir del colegio. Y con otra mujer. El ánimo  
se le hundió. Hacía casi media vida.

Lo más cerca que había llegado era estar estorbando entre Kaji y Misato.  
Más depresivo todavía.

Muy en su interior, una parte de ella se alegraba mucho de que no hubiera  
alcohol en la casa. El resto de ella exigía ir a comprarlo.

Sintió las manos heladas.

- o -

—Vaya, vaya. No exactamente la persona que buscaba, pero igual me  
sirves, Niña Maravilla.

Rei volvió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, poniendo a Asuka en el  
borde de su campo visual.

—¿Has visto a Misato?

Una leve negación con la cabeza.

—¿A la doctora Akagi?

Otra negación con la cabeza, sutilmente más enfática.

La voz de Asuka empezaba a adquirir un tono levemente desesperado.

—¿Al comandante Ikari?

Rei habló por fin:

—No.

Resistiendo la tentación de arrancarse el pelo, Asuka empezó a  
despotricar.

—Aggh. Mejor le hablo a la pared. O a Shinji. Ni que hubiera mucha  
diferencia. ¿Que nadie aquí tiene idea de nada?

—No sé.

Dicha respuesta detuvo a Asuka a media arenga. Fijó una mirada  
incrédula en su pálida "colega". Respiró hondo.

—Rei...

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes lo que es una pregunta retórica?

—Sí.

—¿Entiendes lo que significa?

—Creo.

—¿Entonces por qué contestaste esa pregunta?

Hubo una pausa identificable:

—Ah. Entiendo.

Asuka no hizo más que mirar a la impasible muchacha. Por último, una  
sonrisa irónica tocó las comisuras de sus labios:

—¿Nunca aplaudiste con la canción cuando eras pequeña, cierto?

La sonrisa se le ensanchó más aún cuando una expresión de sincera  
confusión ondeó por la cara de Rei. Resistiendo el impulso de reírse, se  
alejó, canturreando alegremente "Si eres feliz tú tienes que aplaudir..."  
por lo bajo.

La extrañada Primera Niña miró alejarse la espalda de la Segunda Niña,  
luego se miró las manos. Experimentalmente, las juntó, y aplaudió.

- o -

El cerro que miraba a Tokio-3 se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en uno  
de los refugios habituales de Misato. Una vez más se encontró sentada  
en el capó de su coche, con la vista perdida hacia el GeoFront. Cerca, un  
pájaro cantó un llamado fúnebre. Ella se identificó con este.

Katsuragi Misato se sentía abatida. No en el sentido de "me corto las  
venas", sino más porque no tenía idea de qué hacer. Estaba tristona.  
Compungida. Con depre. Bajoneada.

—¡AGGH!

Varias piedras surcaron los aires, en una trayectoria que las reuniría con  
sus hermanas al pie del cerro.

En la cima del cerro, Misato bailaba de lado a lado, agarrándose el pie y  
maldiciendo con vehemencia a un pedazo de piedra que solo exponía la  
punta de un todo mucho mayor. Luego de varios minutos se calmó,  
primero rengueando incómodamente y luego cojeando en círculos.

—Qué mierda más productiva, Katsuragi —murmuró para sí.

Pero pese a sus palabras, se sentía mejor. Una experiencia catártica, de  
haber podido ella recordar palabras así.

Conforme el dolor en su pie empezaba a latir y evanescer poco a poco,  
cayó en la cuenta de qué debía hacer.

Aunque la idea no le era particularmente grata.

- o -

Era un día hermoso. El sol brillaba. Esponjosas nubes blancas moteaban  
un cielo azul diáfano salvo por ellas. Kaji aspiró una bocanada inmensa,  
luego la dejó salir despacio. Con todo, una ocasión maravillosa para  
estar al abierto.

Ya había terminado de jardinear, de modo que se hallaba al pie de un  
cerezo, leyendo una revista, o no leyéndola, según le viniese en gana. Un  
vaso de limonada, lleno con hielo y cuidadosamente aderezado con  
vodka y azúcar, dispuesto junto a él, gotas de sudor condensando en la  
superficie. De cuando en cuando, un vientecillo suave le desordenaba el  
pelo, haciéndole echarlo hacia atrás con una holgada pasada de la mano.

Una sombra cayó en su revista. Levantó la mirada, intentando sentirse  
irritado por la invasión a su espacio, pero se sentía demasiado complacido  
como para retener dicha emoción.

—Ah, hola, Asuka. ¿Qué te trae por aquí en un día tan bello?

—Mira que estás cómodo ahí, ¿eh? —La muchacha no sonaba  
particularmente enojada, pero el tono de su voz era seco. Molestia,  
decidió él. Eso, o su período estaba empezando.

Él se limitó a levantar una ceja y sonreírle, perfectamente conforme con  
esperar sentado.

El improvisado campeonato de miradas se arrastró por varios segundos  
largos, tras los cuales la volátil pelirroja bufó y se dejó caer hasta una  
posición de piernas cruzadas junto al hombre. Sin una segunda mirada,  
cogió el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios.

El pasmo tocó la cara del hombre.

—Asuka, no..., es...

Demasiado tarde. Ella ya había tragado varios sorbos. Bajó el vaso y lo  
miró con breve rabia, antes de dejar que una sonrisa ladina le cruzara el  
rostro.

—Con malicia —dijo—. Me lo imaginaba.

El hombre tardó un segundo en decidir si debía reírse, reconvenirla, o  
limitarse a menear la cabeza. Se conformó con una débil versión de la  
Sonrisa Número Quince (la Ojalá Sepas Lo Que Haces, versión especial).

—Ah, cálmate —ordenó ella—, ni que no hubiera bebido nunca en mi vida.  
Crecí en El Continente, ¿te acuerdas? —Él pudo oír las mayúsculas.

—Por lo visto, no quieres dejarme olvidarlo.

Langley siempre parecía incomodarlo. Era un tratado de contrastes,  
infantil e inmadura, y sin embargo de un intelecto brillante y en ocasiones  
sabia más allá de sus años. él no podía decidir si debía tratarla como a  
una sobrina consentida, como mocosa malcriada, o como a una mujer  
interesante.

Resoplando despectivamente, la muchacha contestó desafiante:

—Si no se lo recuerdo a cada rato a medio mundo, me tratan como  
niñita. Es más, aunque lo haga, igual me tratan como niñita.

De algún modo, él sabía que señalar que la muchacha era, desde todo  
punto de vista práctico, aún una niñita, sería poco afortunado. Volviendo  
a reclinarse contra el tronco del árbol, preguntó:

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿De seguro no las ganas de decirme que sabes  
beber?

Ella le propinó otra micromirada de irritación.

—No, eso no.

—¿Qué, entonces?

La muchacha mostró una encogida de hombros, con una sonrisa leve:

—Vine porque vine. Además, ¿acaso necesito una razón para venir a ver a  
mi novio?

Por el tono de su voz, él podía captar que no lo decía completamente en  
serio. Lo cual era bueno. Ya tenía suficientes problemas sin tener a una  
chiquilla de catorce años insinuándosele a quemarropa. Con una decisión  
como la de ella, no estaba seguro de poder hacerle el quite para siempre,  
fueran cuales fuesen sus propias convicciones. Externamente, no hizo  
más que arquear una ceja.

Ella hizo caso omiso del gesto y se quedó mirando hacia un punto  
cualquiera en la distancia.

Permanecieron sentados un buen rato, cada uno perdido en sus  
cavilaciones.

A un tiempo, los dos decidieron hablar.

—Dime, Kaji...

—Oye, Asuka...

—... ¿sabes dónde encontrar buenas salchichas? —terminaron, al unísono.

Se miraron un rato más. Por último Asuka estalló en carcajadas, rodando  
de un lado a otro, agarrándose el estómago. Kaji se limitó a reír  
suavemente, dejando que una Sonrisa Número Once le doblara las  
comisuras de los labios.

- o -

Ritsuko miraba el alto de papeles de su escritorio. Montón. Ruma. Las  
pilas de papeles empezaban llegar al punto en que perdían individualidad  
hasta convertirse en un único organismo viviente. Suspiró. La desventaja  
de tomarse tiempo libre para poner la cabeza en orden estaba expuesta  
ante ella en toda su gloria burocrática.

A veces deseaba poder adoptar la misma actitud que Ikari. Sería cosa de  
barrer con todo el papeleo al basurero y declararlo terminado. Cualquier  
cosa importante sería a la larga reenviada. Pero ella era meramente la  
técnico en jefe y directora científica. No se podía salir con la suya en esto.

Instalándose en su silla, encendió un cigarrillo. Ni loca iba a enfrentar  
tamaño desbarajuste sin nicotina en el organismo. Sacó el primer fajo de  
papel de la pila y empezó a leer, sin molestarse en guardar el resto de los  
cigarros. En unos pocos minutos, le haría falta otro, no le cabía duda.

- o -

—¿Y dónde has estado? —preguntó Aoba.

Maya se desparramó en su silla, tecleando fatigosamente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó.

Makoto apoyó los codos en la consola, inclinándose hasta poder verle la  
pantalla. Con una irritada agitación de la mano, ella le apartó la cabeza de  
enmedio.

—¿Me dejas ver? —dijo.

—¿Dónde andabas?

—¿Cuándo? —La molestia ya se le colaba en la voz.

Aoba acercó una silla y se sentó por el revés, balanceándola en dos  
patas.

—Anoche —precisó—. Ayer. Todo el día. Te fuimos a buscar, para ver una  
película o algo.

—Eso —entró Makoto—, hasta te dejamos mensajes en el correo de voz.

Maya se sonrojó levemente. Había estado en su casa justo lo suficiente  
para cambiarse de uniforme y darse una ducha rápida. Pero ni loca le iba  
a admitir su paradero a estos dos chismosos. Toda la base se enteraría  
en cuestión de horas.

—He estado ocupada. Intentando terminar de limpiar las fallas del otro  
día. —Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron su boca, supo lo  
endeble que sonaba la excusa.

Balanceándose de un par de patas al otro, Aoba no dijo más que:

—Ah, eso.

Makoto miró de reojo a su secuaz. —¿Crees tú?

—Yo apostaría plata.

—¿De qué están hablando? —La voz de la muchacha subió y luego cayó.

—Nada más tratando de ver cómo anda la cosa contigo y tu nuevo novio.  
Bueno y, ¿quién es?

La cara de ella empezó a llamear.

—Yo no tengo novio —sostuvo.

—Yaaaaa, Maya, confía en nosotros.

—Sí, prometemos no decírselo a nadie.

Ella bufó, expresando su opinión de dicha promesa.

—En serio. No tengo novio.

Desde luego, sabía que negarlo no serviría de nada. Ya lo tenían entre  
ceja y ceja. Pero era mejor que la alternativa.

En efecto, los otros dos se miraron, compartiendo una mirada de  
incredulidad especulativa.

La cosa no iba a terminar ahí. Ni cerca de ahí.

- o -

Misato se apresuraba por el pasillo. Había una manera de resolver esto.  
O al menos, una manera de acercarse a una solución. Necesitaba hablar  
con Ritsuko. Para eso, necesitaba encontrar a Ritsuko. Lo que no  
necesitaba era chocar de frente con el comandante Ikari.

Cosa que casi hace, al torcer por un recodo. Por suerte para su dignidad,  
y sus posibilidades de una futura promoción, se detuvo a centímetros.  
Con gesto de infortunio, esperó ser reprendida, o al menos que la miraran  
feo.

Lo que recibió fue nada. La mirada del hombre no se inmutó, su paso  
nunca varió. Siguió de largo, sin una palabra. La había visto, había sabido  
que ella estaba allí. A ella no le cabía duda.

Contuvo un suspiro de alivio y enfiló al laboratorio, esperando encontrar a  
su propia presa. Debía de estar justo doblando la esquina...

Paró en seco, y miró a lo largo de otro de los interminables corredores de  
la Central Nerv. Este no era el laboratorio. Más aún, tenía buenas  
razones para creer que ésta ni siquiera era la sección Ciencia.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, dejó salir un quejido exasperado.

—Ah, detesto este lugar.

—¿Perdida otra vez, capitana?

Impelida por la adrenalina, giró en el lugar, con el corazón saltándole en la  
garganta.

—¡Yaaggh!

Parado ante ella estaba el subcomandante Fuyutsuki. Pareció vagamente  
abochornado, cubriéndolo con una tos.

—Perdón por asustarla.

Las orejas le ardían, puesta en vergüenza una vez por perderse, y  
después de nuevo por asustarse. Al fin encontró las palabras:

—Pues, no. No tanto. Digo, claro que no.

Con una risilla paternal, Fuyutsuki le informó:

—El comandante Ikari quiere verla en su oficina, a la brevedad posible.

—¿El comandante Ikari?

Casi perdió el equilibrio al volver de golpe la cabeza, para mirar al pasillo  
por el que acababa de venir. El hombre había pasado justo por su lado, y  
no había dicho una sola palabra. Y había ido en la otra dirección. No  
había modo de que hubiese dado esa orden entre que la viera a ella y que  
Fuyutsuki la encontrara.

Al parecer satisfecho con haber entregado el mensaje, el subcomandante  
dio media vuelta y se alejó cojeando. Ella lo vio irse, escuchando el  
golpeteo del bastón contra los pisos de metal desnudo.

No fue hasta que se hubo perdido bien de vista, que cayó en la cuenta de  
que debería haber preguntado el camino más rápido al puente de  
Operaciones.

- o -

Con una inspiración honda, la capitana Katsuragi Misato se aprontó para  
enfrentar a su comandante. Otra exhalación calmante. Abrió la puerta;  
entró. Avanzó al frente, con la cabeza en alto, los hombros atrás,  
intentando parecer más segura y controlada de lo que estaba. Se detuvo  
delante del escritorio y ejecutó un breve saludo castrense. Nerv era  
oficialmente militar, y Misato trataba de respetar eso, aunque ninguno de  
los oficiales superiores lo hiciera.

El comandante Ikari Gendo procedió a no mover ni el más ínfimo músculo  
para alzar la mirada y acusar la presencia de ella.

Misato llevaba trabajando con él tiempo suficiente para no quedar por  
completo descolocada. Carraspeó, permaneciendo en algo aproximado a  
una posición firme.

Él tomó el papel en que había estado trabajando, luego lo dejó en el alto  
situado a su derecha. Con brutal eficiencia, sacó uno del alto a su  
izquierda, y lo puso al centro del escritorio.

El estómago de ella se apretó en un nudo ciego. ¿Para qué la había hecho  
llamar, si simplemente no la iba a tomar en cuenta? Él sabía que ella  
estaba ahí. La puerta no era silenciosa, el piso no estaba alfombrado, las  
paredes no se tragaban el sonido de su respiración.

El comandante movía el lápiz con vehemencia directa, garrapateando  
cuales fueren los comentarios que estaba poniendo en el formulario. El  
resto de su cuerpo estaba en total inmovilidad.

La hiel ascendió por la garganta de la capitana, un gusto amargo que se le  
derramó por la lengua. Con profundo empeño, se obligó a permanecer  
callada. Este juego se podía jugar de a dos.

Por no pocos minutos no hubo en la oficina más sonido que el del lápiz  
sobre el papel, entrecortado por el ocasional roce de páginas en  
movimiento.

Al final, no pudo aguantarlo más. Se le había ordenado reportarse a la  
oficina del comandante Ikari. Eso había hecho. Si él optaba por no acusar  
su presencia, allá él. Con una inequívoca tirantez de indignación en los  
movimientos, se dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia la puerta. Su salida era  
todo lo impecable que había tratado de fingir en su entrada.

La voz del comandante la descarriló con más efectividad que un riel  
cortado a un tren bala.

—La situación se está atendiendo, capitana. No tome mayores acciones.

Ella quedó a medio paso. Le llevó varios segundos rastrear a qué se  
refería él. Ritsuko. Los problemas de Ritsuko. Era lo único a que podía  
estarse refiriendo. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Por qué le ordenaba no  
actuar?

Antes de poder abrir la boca para objetar, la voz de él volvió a sonar:

—Es todo. Retírese.

Misato salió a trompicones de la estancia, todavía tratando de  
controlarse.

- o -

—En serio, Shinji, ¿qué le pasará? Lleva dos días vuelta loca, pero no está  
enojada con nosotros.

—No tengo idea, Kensuke.

—¿Ni la más mínima?

El muchacho meneó lentamente la cabeza, mirándose los zapatos:

—No.

Toji se limitó a mascullar algo soez y tiró otra piedra. Los tres  
muchachos se hallaban sentados a la orilla de un canal, mirando las  
nubes.

Luego de unos minutos de rumiar, Shinji alzó por fin la vista. Algo  
semejante a la picardía le iluminó los ojos, pero su voz era débil, apenas  
más que un murmullo:

—¿Y por qué la pregunta, en todo caso? No sabía que te gustara.

Toji y Kensuke giraron la cabeza en redondo, mirándolo intensamente,  
como si le hubiera crecido otra extremidad.

El muchacho se sonrojó instantáneamente de un rojo vivo y devolvió la  
vista a los zapatos:

—Ehh, nada.

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que pudiese reunir el entusiasmo  
para tirar otra piedra.

- o -

En silencio, Maya se introdujo en la oficina de Ritsuko, con los brazos  
llenos de una descomunal colección de archivadores e informes. Se  
detuvo en la puerta, y se aclaró suavemente la garganta para atraer la  
atención. La lección acerca de sorprender a su superiora en la oficina  
seguía bien fresca en su mente.

—¿Sí? —La mujer sentada ni siquiera alzó la mirada.

—Traigo los informes que pediste, sempai.

Aquello hizo a Ritsuko levantar por fin los ojos desde la mole de papeles  
del escritorio. Los tenía rojos, soñolientos. El empalagoso hedor a humo  
de tabaco pendía en el habitáculo.

—Ah, Maya. Qué bien. Ponlos por allá. Los reviso en unos minutos.

Maya no tardó ni un segundo en tomar su decisión:

—No.

—¿Cómo dices? —La pregunta tenía un filo acerado. No era una petición  
de aclaración. Era una exigencia de explicación.

Ella se aferró los informes contra el pecho, como si pudiesen deflectar la  
mirada penetrante que le llegó. Las palabras salieron torpemente antes  
de que pudiese detenerlas:

—Tienes que irte a tu casa. Estás exhausta. Ya es tarde. Deberías dormir.

La mirada no aminoró en intensidad, y la joven se sintió buscando  
razones a tientas, empezando a enojarse con la mujer mayor por ser tan  
porfiada.

—Digo, no deberías exigirte tanto tan pronto —dijo.

La mirada intensa continuó durante unos momentos antes de que Ritsuko  
se reclinara en la silla. Con un ademán desganado tiró los anteojos de  
lectura a una pila de papeles. Subió la otra mano, se pellizcó el tabique de  
la nariz con los ojos cerrados. Respiró hondo varias veces.

Por último, Ritsuko volvió a abrir los ojos. Exhaló un suspiro profundo,  
recogió los anteojos de encima de los papeles y los dobló  
cuidadosamente.

—Bien. Me voy a mi casa. —Los anteojos fueron dejados encima de la  
consola, que seguía desplegando datos de las pruebas de sincronía.  
Poniéndose en pie, miró a Maya—. ¿Contenta?

Maya asintió:

—Sí. Es mejor que no te agotes. —Quería sonreír o guiñar un ojo para  
alivianar la situación, pero dudaba que algún gesto así fuese bienvenido.

Moviéndose bruscamente, Ritsuko reunió un reducido conjunto de  
informes, luego se irguió enderezando los hombros y marchó hacia la  
puerta. Maya se hizo a un lado y permitió a la científica salir rauda, sin  
ninguna otra palabra.

- o -

Asuka probó un bocado, masticando pensativamente. Con gran cuidado,  
probó otro bocado. Luego de tragar, volvió la cabeza.

—Sí, yo tampoco creo —le contestó Kaji antes de que preguntara—. ¿Ya  
sabes que por aquí no vamos a encontrar ningún lugar donde sean  
buenas, cierto?

Ella le mostró una sonrisa débil. —No, tal vez no.

—No están tan malas.

—No están tan buenas. Si no encuentro una buena bratwurst pronto, se  
me va a olvidar qué gusto tienen.

—Pero las tortillas de papa están buenas.

Asuka resopló, pero no discrepó.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio, rumiando la posible ubicación  
de algún lugar en Tokio-3 con salchichas bratwurst de buena calidad.

Cuando casi terminaban con la comida, Kaji interrumpió con un severo:

—Asuka Sohryu Langley, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Tomando un trago. ¿Algún problema?

—Para serte franco, sí. Esa es mi cerveza, no tu gaseosa — puntualizó,  
subiendo la voz para dar énfasis a los posesivos.

—¿Y? ¿Quién fue el que no me dejó pedir una cerveza para mí?

Él suspiró. Esta no era una discusión que tuviera ganas de sostener. Esta  
no era una situación con la que se sintiera cómodo.

—Asuka, tienes catorce años, y en este momento eres responsabilidad  
mía. Ya sabes que no te puedo dejar beber cerveza.

Ella le dio una mirada hostil, tratando de calcinarlo en el asiento. Por  
fortuna, él estaba hecho de material más resistente que el compañero de  
vivienda de la muchacha.

—Tengo edad suficiente para pilotar una Eva y salvar a la humanidad de  
los ángeles. Pero no para tomarme una cerveza. Ya entiendo.

Alzando las manos, él se rindió a lo inevitable:

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero no esperes que te defienda cuando Ikari  
se entere.

—Muy bonito, Kaji. Ahora pídeme una buena Weihenstephaner.

Que nunca se dijera que Kaji Ryoji era mal perdedor, sobre todo si quien  
ganaba era una mujer.

—Sí, su merced.

- o -

—¿Todo procede según lo planeado?

—Desde luego. —Una pausa breve—. ¿Cabía alguna duda?

—No.

—Desde luego.

- o -

Se miraba los pies. Las susurrantes recriminaciones no cesaban. Con la  
esperanza de ahogarlas, se echó otro trago de la botella. Había música  
puesta, pero no la oía. Oía solo la voz de la duda.

Todo era un revoltijo. Fuera de control. Había parecido que las cosas  
iban a estar bien, que al final se iban a arreglar, igual que en los cuentos  
de hadas. ¿Cuándo había perdido el control?

—¿Dónde diablos quedó mi "vivió feliz para siempre"? —se quejó.

No era mucho pedir. Quería ser feliz, nada más. Más del líquido amargo  
le bajó por la garganta, quemando y ardiendo al bajar. Soltó una  
carcajada fuerte ante la idea. Igual que su vida. Amarga y quemante.

La vida se había extendido ante ella, para hacerla suya. Le había faltado  
el valor.

- o -

—Te digo, toda la gente de Nerv está demente.

—¿Todos nosotros?

—Sobre todo tú.

—Me hieres. Pero ¿a qué te refieres?

—Todos andan tan raros últimamente.

—No todos podemos llenar tus exigencias, Asuka.

Ella le tiró una servilleta. —¿Ves lo que te digo?

—¿A qué te refieres con "raros"?

—Bueno, como Misato, que...

—Misato-san —corrigió él.

—Bueno, Misato-SAN, —La muchacha puso énfasis en el honorífico, a un  
milímetro de hacerlo un insulto— llegó muy tarde la otra noche, y ni  
siquiera borracha.

—No llegó borracha —dijo él secamente—. Qué ejemplo más horrible te  
está dando.

Asuka hizo un mohín de exasperación. Con un bufido, miró de lleno a Kaji.

—No te veo muy preocupado —dijo—. ¿Tal vez estaba en tu casa?

Con un chispazo de perspicacia, él advirtió detrás de qué andaba la  
muchacha. Torpe pero, por otro lado, tenía apenas catorce años.  
Algunas cosas requerían experiencia, así de simple, por muy inteligente  
que se fuese. En lugar de negarlo verbalmente, le contestó con una  
sonrisa desabrida. Los ojos de ella se encendieron por un momento y  
luego el fogonazo se apagó, reemplazado por un enfurruñamiento que  
arrugó sus facciones normalmente bellas.

—Bueno. Entonces voy a tener que hablar con ella. No puedo permitir que  
trate de quitarme a mi novio.

Él puso cara de infortunado, pero siguió en silencio. Protestar jamás  
servía de nada.

—Y además esta Rit... la doctora Akagi. Primero anda más saltona que  
gato con la cola en un ventilador, después la floja no viene a trabajar  
durante días, y ahora es una súper bruja, con ganas de matar a todos los  
ángeles en un solo día.

Él alzó una ceja, esperando que la muchacha continuara. Esas eran  
noticias que no había recibido. Lo último que había sabido era que Maya y  
Ritsuko seguían enclaustradas en el apartamento de esa última, tratando  
de arreglar las cosas.

La pelirroja chistó al vaciar la última gota de su cerveza.

—Tan poco profesional —dijo—, traerse sus problemas personales al  
trabajo.

—Ah, ¿y eso tú no lo harías nunca, verdad? Como insultar a tus  
compañeros de trabajo porque no te gustan sus personalidades.

La pelirroja tuvo la delicadeza de parecer moderadamente avergonzada  
por un momento, antes de dispararle una mirada desafiante. Con  
estudiada soltura, se limpió la boca con una servilleta, luego la arrugó y la  
tiró en el plato delante de ella:

—Bueno, gracias por la cena, de todos modos. De verdad tenemos que  
encontrar un lugar con buenas bratwurst.

—¿Mm? ¿Para dónde vas ahora?

Ella resopló, como diciendo, "Qué te importa".

- o -

Asuka se rió contra una manga, alejándose del restaurante. El muy  
tonto. Se había creído cada línea, tragado hasta el último pedazo de  
carnada. Redondito. La expresión de su cara al acusarlo de acostarse  
con Misato había sido invaluable, al igual que la conclusión sacada por el  
hombre un momento después.

Principiante.

No le había sacado información alguna al hombre, pero por fin le había  
puesto el último clavo al ataúd de una de sus teorías. Si Kaji estaba  
involucrado en lo que sucedía, tenía tan poca idea de todo como ella.  
Bien, entonces esto obviamente no era cosa de relaciones. Difícil era que  
Ritsuko y Misato estuvieran peleándose por ese gusano del comandante,  
¿o no?

Pasándose una mano por la cara, se borró una sonrisa. Con qué seguir  
ahora, se preguntó.

- o -

—¿El objetivo sigue en la mira?

—Sí.

—Bien.

—¿Tienes la seguridad de que esto vaya a funcionar?

—Desde luego.

- o -

Maya iba haciendo la travesía por el corredor hacia su departamento, con  
una parte suya queriendo estar enrabiada. Enojada por haber sido  
malentendida. Por haber sido puesta en esa situación, para empezar. Por  
no ser capaz de decir lo que pensaba. Por convertir una nimiedad en  
discusión. Patética. Eso era. Enojada por ser tan patética. En cambio,  
solo se sentía patética y nada más.

Pasó lánguidamente la tarjeta por la cerradura de la puerta. Con un  
chasquido satisfactorio, esta se descorrió, permitiéndole a su hombro  
abrir la puerta de un empellón. Tras un breve momento de tanteo, las  
luces de la cocina se encendieron.

Algo andaba mal.

No podía precisar qué era, pero tenía erizados los pelos de la nuca. Con  
cuidado, en silencio, se aproximó al teléfono, lista para llamar a un  
destacamento de seguridad a la primera señal de problemas. Con oído  
atento, escuchó, rezando por poder captar algún indicio de lo que la había  
puesto en guardia. Pero todo sonido quedaba enmascarado por los  
sonidos del edificio: el retumbar bajo del aire acondicionado, el zumbido  
sordo de las luces fluorescentes, los suaves rumores de la estructura  
asentándose.

Una voz llamó desde la otra habitación:

—Oye, ¿eres tú?

Había gente en el apartamento. La invadió el pánico. Cielosantoquéhago.  
Tomó presa del teléfono y trató desesperadamente de puncetear dígitos.  
Tenía el corazón hecho un bulto sólido en la garganta, el pulso  
vertiginoso.

—¿Maya?

Los dedos le titubearon. Alguien que sabía su nombre. Un maníaco  
desquiciado de esos que siguen a las mujeres. Se había metido y la iba  
a...

—Ah, eras tú. Oye, ¿estás bien?, tienes cara de haber visto un ánima.

... a hacer jugar póker. Makoto estaba de pie en el umbral, luciendo la  
gorra ridícula que insistía en ponerse cuando jugaba a las cartas.

La respuesta de la mujer fue más bien ininteligible:

—¿Qu...? ¿Ah...? —Se sintió mareada, como si se hubiera separado del  
cuerpo y se hubiese ido flotando.

Alguien más llamaba su nombre. Su mente obnubilada identificó la voz  
como la de Aoba. Se aferró débilmente a la manilla del refrigerador.

Mirando por sobre un hombro, Makoto dijo:

—Sí, ya llegó. Te dije que todo iba a andar bien. —Volviéndose hacia ella,  
le notó la mano en el refrigerador—. No te molestes, ya sacamos las  
cervezas.

Ya habían sacado las cervezas. Qué bueno. Entró de un tropezón en la  
sala y se sentó a la mesa. Solo un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad le  
permitió mantener la cara impasible.

Con un rápido floreo, Aoba cortó el mazo:

—Muy bien, démosle, mano de cinco cartas, los sietes son comodines y  
las apuestas parten en cinco.

Alguien le puso un vaso en la mano. Bebió un sorbo largo.

- o -

Los neumáticos no chirriaron de tormento, cuando Misato optó por no  
doblar la esquina luchando con el volante. De hecho, su conducción se  
hacía en calma y orden, casi en forma letárgica. Hasta las señales de  
tráfico eran obedecidas de forma expedita. Si bien el espectador casual  
hubiese podido quedar turulato y sin habla, la simple verdad era que  
Misato tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no podía permitirse la atención  
necesaria para gozar su medio de transporte como correspondía.

En vista de todo, hoy sencillamente no estaba teniendo un muy buen día.  
Había despertado en cama con una mujer, se había pegado muy fuerte  
en los dedos del pie y había sido luego desalentada por su comandante  
por tratar de ayudar a una amiga. Con un suspiro hondo, hizo un abúlico  
viraje a la izquierda, rumbo al centro comercial.

- o -

—Hasta aquí llegué, socio. Quedé limpio. De nuevo.

Las cartas patinaron por la mesa y derribaron varios altos de fichas de  
póquer cuidadosamente construidos.

Makoto ahogó una risita, sonriéndole a su secuaz, pero no dijo nada.

Con un disgustado bufido, Aoba se meció hacia atrás en su silla, tratando  
lo mejor que pudo de parecer filosófico ante su pérdida.

Maya, muda, sacudió la cabeza. Había estado callada toda la noche,  
distraída, incluso tras recuperarse de la sorpresa de tener visitas no  
invitadas. Enmascarando su irritación ante cada idiotez dicha por los  
otros dos.

—Mira, ella sí reconoce su derrota. Me vas a tener que pagar las cervezas  
por una semana.

Fichas de póker empezaron a rebotar en la frente de Makoto.

—Oye, termínala, o te hago pagar la deuda lavándome la ropa.

—¿Lavarte la ropa? ¿Y por qué no te la lavas tú solo, en vez de pasártela  
lavando la de Katsuragi?

Hubo un silencio repentino e incómodo en la mesa. Aoba se dio cuenta  
de lo que había dicho en el instante mismo de abrir la boca. Maya no hizo  
más que cerrar los ojos, desparramándose en la silla.

—Carajo. Perdona, socio. Hablé de más.

Makoto no hizo nada más que asentir con la cabeza, y empezó a reunir y  
apilar las cartas. Todavía con cara de avergonzado, Aoba comenzó a  
recolectar las fichas de póker. Luego de algunos minutos silenciosos, ya  
habían terminado. Con un vistazo mutuo y una mirada significativa a su  
involuntaria anfitriona, los dos hombres reunieron sus cosas y  
emprendieron la marcha.

Casi diez minutos después, Maya advirtió que se habían ido.

- o -

Producto de alguna coincidencia cósmica, Asuka estaba esperando para  
cruzar la calle cuando Misato se detuvo ante el semáforo. La intención de  
la muchacha había sido tomar el próximo autobús hacia el departamento,  
pero si se atrevía a resistir los terrores de un vehículo bajo el control de  
doña Katsuragi Misato, llegaría a la casa antes. Que nunca se dijera que  
Asuka era tímida. Con un rápido brinco desde la acera, se inclinó y  
golpeteó la ventanilla.

Misato se volvió, y pareció momentáneamente sorprendida de ver a la  
Segunda Niña. Se estiró hacia el otro asiento, tiró de la manija para abrir  
la puerta desde dentro, y le dio incidentalmente a Asuka un muy buen  
vistazo de su escote. Una oleada de envidia leve atravesó a la  
muchacha, seguida de cerca por la racionalización de que en unos años  
estaría igual de bien aprovisionada. Esperar a crecer era una tortura.  
Con un suspiro y un comentario entre dientes acerca de la flacidez, se  
introdujo al asiento del pasajero y se abrochó cuidadosamente el cinturón  
de seguridad. No sería temerosa, pero por cierto que tampoco era idiota.

—Hola, Asuka. —Misato tenía la voz apretada, tirante.

Ella contestó asintiendo. El semáforo cambió y el coche se puso en  
marcha. Sin ninguna sacudida, sin chirriar de neumáticos. Algo andaba  
mal.

—¿Estás bien, Misato?

La capitana desvió los ojos del camino por un momento y luego los  
devolvió al frente. Algo definitivamente andaba mal.

—Sí.

Claro, si ella lo decía. Asuka inhaló discretamente, examinando el aire en  
busca de aroma a cerveza o alcohol barato. Nada.

Así que preguntó: —¿Estás borracha?

—Ojalá. ¿Por qué?

Un gesto vago con la mano. —Vamos a velocidad legal.

Eso le ganó un bufido. Misato lo siguió con la aseveración de:

—También puedo manejar de manera normal no estando borracha.

Asuka exhibió a su vez un gesto de mofa, mordiéndose un comentario  
sarcástico. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para obtener alguna información  
de uno de sus misterios cúlmines, y no iba a arruinarla con su cinismo  
acostumbrado.

—¿Y entonces qué pasa? —consultó.

—Nada —dijo Misato, en tono brusco—. Tengo muchas cosas en la  
cabeza —continuó, tratando de quitarle ferocidad a su declaración.

—¿Sí? —Inquisitiva, sin ser demasiado fisgona.

Pero Misato no estaba dispuesta a ser interrogada en más profundidad:

—Cosas del trabajo, tú sabes.

Asuka no sabía. Y eso la volvía loca.

—¿Y qué andabas haciendo por aquí?

—Comprando algunas cosas, nada más. Y buscando bratwurst con Kaji.  
—Le puso un poquito de malicia a la última declaración, convirtiéndola en  
vaga insinuación, buscando alguna reacción.

Dándose por aludida, un breve mohín de irritación pasó por la cara de  
Misato:

—¿No me digas?

Continuando las indirectas lascivas, la pelirroja añadió:

—Es que no hay caso, no puedo encontrar una buena salchicha desde que  
llegué de Alemania. Todas muy chicas y muy flacas. Más como  
salchichitas diría yo.

Misato iba casi atragantada, la cara enrojeciéndosele lentamente.

Hora de soltar al pez del anzuelo, se dio cuenta Asuka:

—Hoy tampoco encontré. Le faltaba aliño. Aunque sí tenían buenas  
tortillas de papa. Y por lo menos la mostaza era decente.

La rabia se evaporó, reemplazada por bochorno. Al parecer la  
conversación había sido inocente después de todo.

Asuka se reservó una sonrisa. Su tutora y niñera era tan fácil de leer, y  
más todavía de hacer caer.

- o -

Ritsuko titubeó, luego golpeó a la puerta. Luego de un momento  
horriblemente largo, Maya atendió.

—¿Sempai?

Se encogió internamente ante aquel título, preguntándose si lo merecía,  
pero asintió en respuesta. Indecisas por igual respecto a qué decir o  
hacer, se conformaron con mirarse, incómodas, una a la otra. Maya  
retrocedió un paso, alejándose de la puerta, aunque sin ademán alguno  
de invitar a Ritsuko a entrar. Ninguna accedía a romper la mirada que las  
conectaba, ni a invadir el invisible, pero bien definido, espacio entre las  
dos.

Ritsuko sintió los ojos empezar a arderle y pestañeó en un intento de  
despejarlos. Con indiferencia deliberada, aunque falsa, avanzó un paso  
minúsculo. Incierta, Maya retrocedió un paso igualmente reducido. Con  
seguridad sutilmente mayor, Ritsuko avanzó otro pie. Maya volvió a  
retroceder. Paso, paso. En un torpe vals, bailado al son de una melodía  
inaudible y vacilante, se adentraron más en el apartamento, aún  
separadas por un espacio inviolable.

Los ojos aún trabados, ninguna advirtió que Maya había ya retrocedido  
hasta la mesa de centro. Con otro paso sincronizado, su pantorrilla  
impactó la imitación de madera, afectando su equilibro. Con un breve  
chillido de angustia y brazos aleteantes, empezó a tumbarse hacia atrás.  
Justo cuando la gravedad ya se la llevaba, se echó hacia adelante,  
siguiendo al brazo extendido que Ritsuko le había cogido. En lugar de irse  
de espaldas, se fue de bruces, hasta chocar con su salvadora.

Por suerte para las dos, Ritsuko absorbió el impacto y mantuvo el  
equilibrio. Mientras Maya pugnaba por recuperar el aliento, pudo sentirse  
envuelta por los brazos de Ritsuko, que la sostenían firme. Maya misma  
tenía las manos empuñadas, descansando en la cintura de Ritsuko,  
aferrándole los costados de la blusa.

—Gracias —musitó.

Ritsuko hizo un suave sonido de aceptación. Maya lo sintió, más que  
oírlo. Súbitamente adquirió consciencia de todos y cada uno de los  
puntos de contacto entre las dos. Trató de retroceder, pero Ritsuko no  
relajó su abrazo de soporte.

—Maya... —La mujer mayor titubeó, luego respiró hondo antes de  
continuar—. Yo también lo lamento.

Moviendo despacio la cabeza hacia atrás, Maya encontró la mirada de la  
mujer a quien consideraba una maestra. Reuniendo cada pizca de  
valentía en ella, se irguió en puntillas. Cerró los ojos, quizá en defensa  
propia. El beso iba apuntado a la mejilla, un beso de perdón y amistad.  
Ritsuko, sobresaltada ante el movimiento, se echó hacia atrás, con lo cual  
puso involuntariamente la boca en el camino de la de Maya.

Sus labios se tocaron y dos pares de ojos se engrandecieron de  
conmoción. Maya intentó retraerse, aterrada de haber ido demasiado  
lejos, de haber sido demasiado audaz. Pero al intentar retirarse, los  
brazos de Ritsuko se apretaron más, atrapando el cuerpo de la joven  
contra el suyo.

El momento se prolongó infinitamente. El beso no estaba inflamado de  
ímpetu lascivo. Las manos no pasaron de descansar en caderas y  
hombros. No ocurrió ninguna gran batalla de lenguas. Para un  
observador habría parecido casi casto. Dos mujeres, en leve abrazo,  
juntando los labios.

Al fin se apartaron, acezando, mareadas por la intensidad de la  
experiencia. La mano de Maya se movió por sí sola, yemas de dedos  
tocando labios, como incrédulas. Ritsuko meramente dejó caer los  
brazos, con una expresión pensativa como único indicador de su tumulto  
interior.

Con un nuevo paso al frente, Maya rodeó una vez más la cintura de  
Ritsuko con los brazos, y volvió a descansar la cabeza en el hombro de la  
mujer:

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—No sé.

Una pausa larga.

—¿Crees que debamos parar?

—¿Quieres parar?

—No. ¿Tú?

—Ehh... no.

Tras otra pausa larga, se soltaron, y fueron al sofá. Maya se acurrucó  
junto a Ritsuko, con la cabeza en su regazo, como un gato de tamaño  
desmesurado. Ritsuko apartó un mechón del pelo de Maya, luego  
empezó a alisar el resto con los dedos. Rodando hasta ponerse de  
espaldas, Maya miró hacia arriba desde la falda de Ritsuko, con temor y  
curiosidad en el rostro.

—Tengo miedo —admitió.

Ritsuko asintió:

—Yo también.

Para puntuar su aseveración, se inclinó, para situar un beso suave justo  
por sobre el tabique de la nariz de Maya.

—Mmmm... me gustó eso.

Con una vaga sonrisa de diversión, Ritsuko le dio un beso rápido en la  
punta de la nariz, cabello rubio rodeándolas como una cortina.

—Mmmm... y eso también —ronroneó Maya.

—¿Sí? ¿Y esto? —Ritsuko plantó un beso duradero en su mejilla.

Alzando una mano, Maya sujetó la cerviz de Ritsuko.

—No me desesperes —ordenó, y guió los labios de Ritsuko hasta los  
suyos.

El segundo beso serio de las dos duró un poco más que el primero, pero  
contuvo una incandescencia de la que el otro había carecido. Por último,  
Maya soltó su presa.

—Caramba.

—Ehh... eso.

Ritsuko se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá, hundiendo los hombros.  
Maya le dirigió una fugaz mirada inquisitiva, pero entendió la respuesta  
antes de que fuera dicha. Bajó del sofá y lo rodeó, hasta situarse detrás  
de este. Sus manos cayeron en la unión del cuello de Ritsuko y  
empezaron a obrar su magia.

Al instante, Ritsuko se derritió, desparramándose en los cojines como  
mantequilla caliente.

—Ay, no pares.

—¿Y qué tal esto? —le preguntó Maya, hundiendo los pulgares en los  
músculos a lo largo de la columna de la rubia.

—Celestial. —Tomándole una mano, se la llevó hacia adelante, para darle  
una lluvia de besos en la palma.

—Déjate —dijo Maya entre risitas—, me haces cosquillas.

—¿Cosquillas, eh?

Con eso como única advertencia, cogió la otra mano de Maya y tiró de la  
mujer por sobre el respaldo del sofá, nuevamente a su regazo. Acto  
seguido, empezó un inmisericorde embate de cosquillas. Maya chillaba y  
se retorcía, y breves carcajadas de risa forzada brotaban mientras  
luchaba en vano por cubrir sus zonas cosquillosas.

—¡Para, ay por favor, para! —jadeó.

Ritsuko sonrió malévolamente, colando un par de dedos por debajo de un  
brazo aleteante para atacar a su presa.

—¿Qué me das si te suelto? —exigió.

Maya arremetió contra ella, agarró la cabeza de Ritsuko con ambas  
manos y le plantó un apasionado beso en la boca. Luego de resistirse un  
instante breve, la científica se entregó al beso.

Cuando se separaron, murmuró:

—Tramposa.

Con una sonrisa coqueta, Maya preguntó:

—¿Precio justo?

—Mmmm... precio justo —concordó Ritsuko.

Tras enderezarse, Maya se acomodó al lado de Ritsuko, y se quedaron  
sentadas un rato en un silencio grato, en la simpleza de impregnarse con  
la compañía de la otra.

Luego de un rato, Maya se levantó.

—Espérame. Vuelvo enseguida —dijo.

Ritsuko esbozó un flojo saludo militar con una mano:

—A la orden.

Con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro mejor que un reflector de  
escenario, Maya desapareció en las entrañas del apartamento.

Ritsuko se hundió en los cojines, reclinando la cabeza y descansando los  
ojos, tratando de no pensar tanto en lo que posiblemente vendría. Eso no  
reportaría sino dudas y preocupaciones. Tiempo, por una vez al menos,  
de no pensar, de dejarse llevar.

Habiendo caído en un leve sopor, la despertó un par de labios sumamente  
tibios y húmedos, y un sabor a chocolate en la lengua. Abrió los ojos;  
encontró el rostro de Maya a centímetros del suyo, con picardía  
bailándole en los ojos y chocolate caliente en los labios. Ritsuko la  
gratificó con otro beso breve.

—Qué maravilla —dijo.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Me puedes despertar así cuando quieras.

Maya sonrió para cubrir su rubor y retrocedió un paso. Ya no estaban el  
pantalón ni camiseta deportivos que había lucido, reemplazados por una  
bata larga de algodón, atada holgadamente en la cintura. El ceño de  
Ritsuko se arrugó ante la vista.

—¿Dormí mucho rato?

—No —contestó Maya, con una sonrisita leve.

—¿Y esa sonrisa por qué?

—Pensaba en el viejo dicho ese, nada más.

La expresión en la cara Ritsuko se transmutó de contrariedad a  
curiosidad.

—Ya sabes. Permíteme ir a ponerme...

—... algo más cómodo —terminó Ritsuko, ahora ella con la sonrisita. Con  
una mirada penetrante, preguntó—: Parece que fuera Navidad. ¿Cuándo  
me toca abrir mi regalo?

Maya sonrió y se ruborizó, atrapada entre la vergüenza y algo más  
primigenio. Retrocedió, abriendo los brazos, con una sonrisa de timidez.

Con un ademán deliberado, Ritsuko se tocó el mentón con un dedo y  
apretó los labios, pareciendo sostener algún debate consigo misma. Por  
último, se preguntó en voz alta:

—¿Es una invitación, supongo?

Los ojos de Maya chispearon, y su labio inferior se proyectó hacia afuera  
en una levísima insinuación de puchero. Con una sonrisa, Ritsuko se  
levantó del sofá y cogió el cinturón de la bata de Maya, acercándose a la  
mujer más pequeña.

—¿Puedo abrir el regalo?

No confiando en el habla, Maya asintió su venia. Su rubor se intensificó,  
hasta teñirle las mejillas casi de carmesí. Avanzó con sus pies descalzos,  
presentándose, haciendo el ofrecimiento.

Ritsuko asió el extremo del cinturón con una mano, sosteniéndolo como  
si fuese viviente. Sonrió, viendo los ojos de Maya cerrarse en  
expectativa. La sonrisa se crispó y se volvió juguetona, o quizá...  
traviesa. Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Al final, Maya abrió los ojos, duda e inquietud engarzadas en sus  
facciones. Entonces captó la sonrisa, y sintió un tirón delicado en la bata.  
El mullido cinturón fue soltado y la prenda entera pareció desintegrarse en  
su caída al piso.

A continuación, más silencio. Ritsuko quedó aturdida. Total, completa y  
absolutamente anonadada. A Maya se la definía como linda. Inocente.  
Ingenua. No debía llevar puesto algo tan... tan... devastadoramente  
sensual.

En algún momento, mientras dormía, la camiseta percudida y los raídos  
pantalones de algodón habían sido reemplazados. En su lugar había algo  
digno de un catálogo de lencería. Encajes y seda y negro y esmeralda  
con aberturas en un número excesivo de lugares. Una gargantilla, y  
delgadísimos tirantes conduciendo a un muy exiguo negligé. Un  
portaligas. Tanto cubierto, pero tan poco oculto. Ritsuko quedó reducida  
a poco más que expresiones. No tenía la seguridad ni de estar  
respirando.

La mirada incierta de Maya se había ido hacía mucho. Adoptó una pose,  
invitando a la inspección.

—¿Te gusta?

La respuesta fue suave, poco más que un murmullo inarticulado:

—Sí.

—Y tú que creíste que el regalo ya estaba desenvuelto. —La voz de Maya  
era ahora confiada, casi desafiante.

El tono bastó para devolver a Ritsuko a sus cinco sentidos. Exhibió a su  
vez una sonrisa débil, con los ojos entrecerrándosele, contemplativos:

—Voy a tener que poner más empeño, parece.

—Pero hay que guardar el papel.

—Ah, sí. No hay que desechar un diseño tan bonito.

—No es de colores muy navideños, pero, por otro lado, no es Navidad.

—Muy cierto.

—¿Lo dejamos como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado?

—Por mí no hay problema.

En medio del diálogo juguetón, Ritsuko se había levantado del sofá. En un  
eco inconsciente de los sucesos previos, trazaron un baile lento por la  
estancia. Maya se mantenía justo fuera del alcance de Ritsuko,  
retrocediendo de la rubia acechante con pasos diminutos. Su sonrisa  
crecía a cada retirada, y empezó a hacer movimientos sugerentes.  
Como flamear una bandera roja delante de un toro.

La sonrisa de Ritsuko crecía en fiereza sostenida, el lobo cazando a su  
presa. Al final, con una complicada coreografía de pies arrastrados en  
cámara lenta, acorraló a la mujer más joven en un rincón.

—No hay adónde escaparse ahora.

—Auxilio. Socorro. —Los ojos de Maya centellearon, pero no de miedo.

Con intensidad animal, Ritsuko dio el zarpazo:

—¿Y ahora qué?

Con las muñecas apresadas contra la pared a cada lado, Maya no hizo  
más que batir las pestañas.

—¿No hay un príncipe que me salve?

—¿Sirve una princesa?

Una sonrisa coqueta:

—Se me podría convencer, su alteza.

La proximidad de tanta piel desnuda y la promesa oculta detrás de tan  
exigua tela hacía a Ritsuko sentir la cabeza abombada. Sentía el  
estómago extraño, una sensación de alborozo no del todo enfermizo. Se  
acercó, hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. El aroma era embriagador,  
sutiles talco y jabón y, tras ellos, algo más... Algo indescriptible. Maya la  
miró largamente, con los ojos llenos de emoción. Sus cuerpos siguieron  
apartados, de no ser por la firme presa de las manos de Ritsuko en las  
muñecas de Maya.

En un movimiento precipitado, Ritsuko atravesó la distancia final, boca  
tocando boca.

El gusto prolongado a chocolate. Una traza tenue de canela.

Muñecas frescas, en leve tensión. Labios tibios de terciopelo, húmedos y  
temblorosos. Casi una cosquilla al mezclarse exhalaciones suaves.

Se separaron, y Ritsuko se retrajo. Soltó a Maya, retrocedió un paso  
inestable. Maravilla y miedo batallaban en sus ojos. Una blasfemia queda  
se le coló por entre los labios. Se miraron.

—¿Qué diablos me estás haciendo?

—¿Eh?

—Siento como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Una sonrisa presumida:

—No es todo lo que vas a sentir.

—Puras promesas.

Un abrazo delicado, curvas amoldándose. Los brazos de Maya rodearon  
la cintura de Ritsuko; los de ella envolvieron los hombros de la mujer más  
pequeña, una mano entrelazada en el cabello corto.

—Te noto un exceso de ropa.

—Sí.

—¿Hago algo para remediarlo?

—No voy a objetar, mileidi.

Manos pequeñas tiraron la blusa sedosa de Ritsuko, hasta sacarla de la  
falda.

—Yo creí que eras la princesa.

—Ya no me siento una.

Dedos diestros separaron botones de ojales.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como colegiala.

—Ah, ¿y eso en que me convierte a mí? —El frente de la blusa yació  
desabrochado, pero aún cerrado.

Ritsuko mostró una sonrisa apretada:

—¿Un viejo verde con complejo de Lolita?

La provocación fue ignorada. —Bueno, siempre me gustaron esas con  
trajecito de marinero.

—Cochina. —Un beso suave le tocó el cuello, justo sobre el cuello de la  
blusa.

El sonido distintivo de una cremallera.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No sé, ¿qué crees tú? —La falda también se mantuvo en su lugar, sujeta  
por la cercanía de las dos caderas.

—Nunca pensé que fuera a serlo.

Maya hizo el ademán de retroceder, pero Ritsuko tensó casi  
imperceptiblemente los brazos.

—No se me ocurrió envolver mi regalo con algo tan bonito — dijo.

—Con bolsas de papel basta y sobra.

El alivio inundó el rostro de la rubia, y dejó caer los brazos hasta casi los  
costados.

Maya retrocedió, bajando la blusa por los hombros de Ritsuko al mismo  
tiempo. La seda azul resbaló hasta encharcarse en el piso, cayendo  
vaporosa sobre el reducido círculo de arrugado cuero negro. En su lugar  
quedaron los simples sostén y calzones. No del todo algodón desabrido y  
utilitario, pero tampoco eran rivales para la turbadora seda esmeralda y  
negra que Maya llevaba. Lo que produjo el jadeo en la muchacha no  
fueron las prendas, sino el cuerpo bajo aquellas.

Las mejillas de Ritsuko enrojecieron y sus brazos se tensaron, pero no se  
cubrió. Percibiendo su incomodidad, Maya se acercó, a envolverla de  
nuevo con los brazos. Los ojos de las dos se encontraron y de pronto  
una palabra colgó en el aire entre ellas.

—Bésame.

Un momento de impresión y silencio. Y luego otra vez, más exigente y  
suplicante.

—Bésame.

Labios se volvieron a juntar, para luego separarse.

—Por favor.

- o -

Asuka se hallaba sentada en su cuarto, sus audífonos ahogando los  
sonidos de construcción a un lado del complejo de apartamentos. El  
cuaderno yacía en el piso ante ella. La página en blanco miraba  
impasivamente al techo.

—Scheisse.

Necesitaba más información. Más datos. Ni sonsacarle cosas a Kaji le  
había redituado nada nuevo, meramente cancelando varias opciones  
poco probables. Volvió a tomar el lápiz, y cuidadosamente trazó varios  
círculos, para luego conectarlos con más líneas, cada una precisamente  
etiquetada, hasta convertir al pulcro diagrama en un descalabro. Pero  
nada fue revelado.

—Scheisse.

Con un negligente movimiento de muñeca, tiró el bolígrafo por el cuarto;  
lo oyó traquetear por el piso. Punceteó salvajemente los botones de su  
walkman, luego subió el volumen. Con la otra mano se tironeó la  
camiseta, despegándosela del cuerpo. Con un suspiro cayó de espaldas,  
dejando que el futon absorbiera su peso.

—Scheisse.

¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? ¿Por qué andaba  
todo el mundo tan raro? ¿Por qué carajo le molestaba tanto aquello?

Se quedó mirando el techo un rato más, contemplando la situación  
completa. Con un suspiro explosivo, se incorporó, arrancándose los  
audífonos. Gateó a la puerta corrediza y la abrió.

—¿Shinji?

Ninguna respuesta.

Más fuerte:

—¿Shinji?

Aún sin respuesta. Asuka se puso de pie, luego salió del dormitorio hasta  
la puerta del cuarto de Shinji. Abrió la puerta. El muchacho estaba  
tendido de espaldas, mirando el techo, el reproductor DAT siseando  
calladamente.

—Shinji.

Por fin él la notó y paró la cinta con el pulgar. La miró, una pregunta ya  
formándosele en los labios.

Ella lo cortó:

—¿Has visto a Misato ahora último?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Por que sí.

—¿Por qué porque sí?

—Porque la ando buscando, dumkopf.

—Ah.

Asuka se agarró un mechón de pelo con cada mano, tirándoselo:

—¿Por qué son todos tan tarados aquí?

Shinji no tenía respuesta para aquello. Aunque ella no esperaba una.

—Pues, ya se está haciendo tarde, así que tal vez llegue pronto — ofreció  
el muchacho.

—Sí, pero dónde está ahora.

—No sé.

—Inútil.

—Perdón.

Y con eso, el muchacho se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Un  
suave chasquido anunció su retiro ante las iras de la muchacha.

—Bah.

Ni vilipendiar al Sin Pantalones la había hecho sentir mejor. Cerró la puerta  
corrediza más fuerte de lo necesario y salió a ponerse los zapatos.

- o -

Kaji hizo su entrada al El Mas Allá, con más aplomo que el dueño. Aunque  
Kaji siempre caminaba como el dueño de todo establecimiento. Entonces  
paró en seco. Le dio un mirada rápida a Pepe, que se limitó a alzar las  
manos y mostrar una expresiva encogida de hombros.

Se instaló en la cara una Sonrisa Número 10 y avanzó hasta la mesa del  
fondo, luego acercó una silla para él:

—Hola, ricura, ¿vienes seguido por acá?

Katsuragi Misato levantó la cabeza de la mesa y lo miró con ojos  
soñolientos.

—Kaji, esa es la pior frase de donjuán que te he escuchao — declaró.  
Envolvió el vaso ante ella con la mano derecha y se echó un trago, luego  
se sirvió otro de la botella aferrada en su izquierda.

Él se rió, levantando las manos en ademán de defensa.

—No te trato de conquistar.

Ella no hizo más que mirarlo, tratando de mostrar buena hostilidad, pero  
estaba un pelín demasiado achispada como para darle peso al gesto.

Él le sacó la botella de whisky y le dio un vistazo a la etiqueta.

—Un poquito temprano para andar tomando del fuerte, ¿no crees?

—Gállate. Y degüélveme eso.

Él depositó la botella en la mesa justo fuera del alcance de ella. Apoyó los  
codos en la mesa, descansando el mentón en las manos.

—¿Qué penas andas ahogando esta noche? —inquirió.

—Niuna —La mujer se levantó de la silla, solo lo suficiente para asir el  
whisky.

—Bien pues, entonces no tendrás ninguna objeción si te acompaño. — Sin  
darle la oportunidad de objetar, arrimó su silla, llamando con una seña a  
la mesera—. Otro vaso, por favor.

—Lárgate, Kaji. No quiero beber contigo —balbuceó Misato.

Él eligió no oír aquello, sirviendo y echándose un corto:

—¿Y qué se cuenta?

Ella emitió varios sonidos que podrían haberse interpretado como  
negación.

Kaji resopló suavemente, luego se estiró un poco más hacia ella.

—Misato, estás tomando Jack, no Yebisu. Tú nunca bebes nada más que  
cerveza a menos que estés triste o con problemas. ¿Qué pasa?

Misato lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, acercándoselo. él pudo sentir el  
olor a trago en su aliento y, bajo este, el olor de ella.

—Kaji...

—¿Dime, Misato?

—Llévame a la casa.

Le llevó un momento procesar la petición. Ya iban casi diez años desde la  
última vez que ella le había dicho eso.

—¿A mi casa, dices?

Ella asintió.

- o -

Cual aparición, Rei rondaba por los corredores oscurecidos, un espectro  
en las entrañas de la central Nerv. Esto en sí y por sí solo no era  
inusitado. La Primera Niña solía deambular por el desparramo del  
complejo, incluso a altas horas de la noche. Lo inusitado era lo que iba  
haciendo con las manos. Cada cierto lapso se detenía, se las miraba, y  
aplaudía con ellas.

Clap.

Cada vez, el sonido parecía sobresaltarla, y se quedaba viendo a sus  
manos ahora empuñadas un momento, antes de continuar por otros cien  
metros.

Clap.

El sonido repentino hacía eco en los largos pasillos oscuros. Para dar  
variación, intentó aplaudir más fuerte, golpeando las palmas hasta que le  
hormiguearon y dolieron. Luego intentó con suavidad, pero aquello no  
produjo sonido alguno. Rápido y lento. Luego descubrió que podía variar  
el sonido ahuecando las manos de manera distinta.

Clap.

Así y todo, no parecía de gran utilidad. ¿Por qué le había preguntado  
Langley si aplaudía? ¿Qué significaba?

Un rato después recordó que Asuka había estado canturreando al  
alejarse. Acaso eso fuese importante para la experiencia. Se aclaró la  
garganta, luego se acomodó en un zumbido monótono.

Hummm. Clap.

Intrigante. Lo intentó un poco más, luego se quedó sin aliento. Varias  
respiraciones hondas ahuyentaron la sensación de vahído. Se le ocurrió  
que al aplaudir no podía oír el tarareo, de modo que ahí podía respirar.

Hummm. Clap.

Se perdió en lo profundo de la oscuridad, zumbando y aplaudiendo.

- o -

Ritsuko arqueó el cuerpo y jadeó en voz alta cuando los labios de Maya  
tocaron piel sensible.

—Cielos, dónde aprendiste a hacer eso.

La mujer más joven sonrió:

—Ahí mismo donde aprendí los masajes de pies. Con mi compañera de  
dormitorio en la universidad. —Puntuó cada aseveración con otro beso  
breve.

—En algún momento me vas a tener que hablar de ella.

Maya pareció no oír, al acariciar la piel de las piernas de Ritsuko con una  
mano, llevando la boca a la amplia planicie de su abdomen expuesto.  
Ritsuko volvió a jadear, aferrando sábanas.

Levantó la cabeza, para quejarse:

—Provocadora.

Otra vez la sonrisa reservada.

—Ven acá.

Maya hizo un pequeño sonido de negación, moviendo la cabeza justo lo  
suficiente para rozar la piel de Ritsuko con las puntas del cabello. La  
sensación fue eléctrica.

—Ven acá —repitió Ritsuko.

Alzando la vista, la calmada mirada de Maya encontró a los ojos  
hambrientos de Ritsuko. Tenía un brillo intenso en los ojos, uno que dijo  
muchísimo. Negó de nuevo con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente,  
luego plantó un beso tibio en las costillas de la otra mujer, justo bajo el  
seno. Ritsuko dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, suspirando pero  
conforme por el momento.

- o -

Shinji se hallaba parado en la puerta, con la indecisión trastocándole las  
facciones. El apartamento estaba oscuro y en silencio, a un grado casi  
sobrenatural. Asuka había salido hecha una tromba hacía casi una hora,  
todavía mascullando entre dientes. Misato no había llegado. Estaba  
vagamente preocupado por las dos.

—¡Guaac!

Ausentemente, bajó una mano y palmoteó al pingüino.

—Sí, yo también, Pen-Pen.

Se armó de valor y se irguió, luego cruzó la puerta y salió en silencio.

- o -

Ritsuko flotaba lánguida en el suave mar de la cama. Se sentía contenta,  
verdaderamente satisfecha por primera vez en más tiempo del que  
deseaba admitir. Maya estaba acurrucada contra ella, una mano  
descansando posesivamente en la parte interna de su muslo, la otra  
acunándole la cabeza. Un momento de debilidad permitida, de desahogo.  
Volvió la cabeza y sorprendió a los ojos de Maya, que la miraban.

—Gracias.

Maya volvió a hacer ese ruidito de negación, trazando con la mano desde  
el muslo hasta la cadera y hasta el abdomen, luego rozando entre el valle  
de los pechos de Ritsuko y como una pluma por su cuello. Con el dorso  
de los nudillos acarició la mejilla de Ritsuko, luego le echó atrás varios  
mechones de pelo suelto.

—No me vengas con "mm-mmm" —exigió Ritsuko, queda pero  
firmemente—. Lo digo en serio.

Capturó la mano de Maya en la suya, sujetándosela contra la cara.  
Pudo sentir su propio aroma en ella, y en la piel de Maya, al acercar la  
boca, para agradecerle con acciones más que con palabras.

Rodó sobre un costado, poniendo delicadamente a Maya de espaldas;  
con una mano duplicó el contacto de Maya en su mejilla. Apoyada en un  
codo, se incorporó un tanto, y devoró con los ojos a la mujer más joven.

—Me toca —declaró, bajando la boca hacia un seno de Maya.

- o -

Shinji, sigiloso, circulaba por los pasillos de Nerv. No le preocupaba que  
alguien fuera a verlo; tenía todo el derecho de estar donde estaba. Pero  
el lugar daba una sensación como de museo o biblioteca, o hasta de  
catacumba, pensó mórbidamente, y se descubrió reacio a perturbar el  
silencio. Durante el día, el cuartel entero estaba vivo con gente que  
llevaba a cabo los menesteres de Nerv, técnicos y mecánicos, médicos y  
administradores, hasta guardias de seguridad. Por la noche no andaba  
nadie, salvo algún mínimo, esquelético personal de monitoreo.

E Ikari Shinji.

No estaba seguro de su posición exacta. Al salir del departamento, había  
pretendido ir en busca de Misato y tal vez hasta de Asuka. Para cuando  
llegó a la estación del tren, se le ocurrió que no tenía idea de dónde  
buscar a ninguna de las dos. A falta de alguna otra ocurrencia había  
partido a Nerv, esperando quizá que Misato simplemente se hubiera  
quedado trabajando tarde, por improbable que fuese. Pero por lo visto  
no andaba nadie. No estaba seguro ni de dónde buscar.

Mientras caminaba, adquirió consciencia de un lento tap-tap.  
Deteniéndose, ladeó la cabeza, intentando determinar de dónde venía.  
Los ecos iban y venían por los corredores, parecían provenir de todas  
partes. Dio varios pasos, esperando determinar al menos una dirección  
general, pero a cada paso, los ecos fantasmales parecían venir de una  
dirección del todo distinta.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. El sonido era tétrico de tan regular,  
casi como pisadas, pero demasiado espaciadas. Se limpió en el pantalón  
las palmas, repentinamente húmedas, y apretó el paso.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Inequívocamente, se hacía más fuerte. Se dio prisa, escuchando con  
pavor. Había un ascensor cerca de allí. Seguridad.

El sonido se hizo más fuerte, metal sobre metal. Parecía venir  
acercándose, pero él seguía sin poder precisar desde cuál dirección. Se  
devanó los sesos tratando de determinar qué era. Entre los golpeteos,  
reinaba el silencio de ultratumba. Iba ahora casi corriendo, con la  
ferviente esperanza de que el ascensor estuviese allí.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Torció por un recodo, con el sonido reverberando en torno a él,  
cercándolo sin misericordia. En estrepitosa carrera, salvó los últimos  
metros hasta las puertas y hundió salvajemente el botón de llamada. El  
sonido se hizo más fuerte. Giró, poniéndose de espaldas contra la  
puerta, enjugándose las palmas de nuevo, con la cabeza llena de ideas  
horripilantes.

Tap. Tap. Tap. ¡Ding!

El sonido del ascensor al llegar casi le produjo un infarto. Las puertas  
corredizas se abrieron tras él y entró, trastabillando sin equilibro.

El golpeteo se aceleró, acortando su cercanía. Shinji llevó la mano a los  
botones, punceteando varios en su premura.

—¡Sujeten el ascensor! —llamó una voz.

Despavorido, Shinji buscó a tientas el botón para cerrar las puertas,  
presionándolo desesperado. No bastó. Justo cuando las puertas  
empezaban a cerrarse, una mano enguantada de blanco apareció entre  
estas. Con una exhalación hidráulica, las puertas se abrieron. Shinji se  
apretó contra un rincón, con las manos estrujando la baranda.

—Ya creía que no llegaba. Ah, Shinji. Hola.

En la luz derramada desde el interior del ascensor, se hallaba Fuyutsuki  
Kozo, apoyado pesadamente en un bastón y acezando.

—H... hola —tartamudeó Shinji, indeciso entre desmayarse de susto o de  
alivio.

- o -

Maya yacía en el dormitorio oscuro, gratamente hundida en la cama por  
el peso de Ritsuko. Se miraban a los ojos, las dos sintiéndose profundas  
pero sin la necesidad de palabras. Por último, Ritsuko bajó la cabeza,  
para depositar un beso suave entre las cejas delicadas de Maya. El sudor  
salado perduró en sus labios al subir la cabeza. Luego de otro momento,  
Maya estiró el cuello y levantó la cabeza, hasta situar un beso similar  
justo bajo el maxilar de Ritsuko.

Una gota de sudor se liberó del cabello de Ritsuko, cayó en la mejilla de  
Maya y precisó otro beso para quitarla.

—Deberíamos levantarnos. Creo que a las dos nos hace falta una ducha.

—Sí.

- o -

Asuka rezongaba y maldecía. Había malgastado toda la tarde buscando  
información, con resultados absolutamente nulos. Hasta Hikari había  
salido, de modo que no podía irle con el alegato a nadie.

De modo que ahora merodeaba por las profundidades del cuartel general  
de Nerv, rumbo a la oficina de Ritsuko. Y es que por ningún motivo se iba  
ir a la casa sin nada. Así tuviera que husmear en los escritorios de la  
gente. Torció por un recodo y se encontró con una de las cosas más  
extrañas que había visto desde su llegada al Japón.

La Niña Maravilla Ayanami Rei, sentada de piernas cruzadas en pleno  
pasillo, aplaudiendo despacio y tarareando con bastante volumen.

—¿Rei? ¿Qué haces?

La niña del cutis pálido se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, mirando impasible a  
Asuka. El momento colgó en el aire, cargado de suspenso.

—Te pregunté qué haces.

Ninguna respuesta.

—Carajo, contéstame.

—Estoy tarareando. Y aplaudiendo.

—Ya me di cuenta. ¿Por qué no me contestaste?

—¿No eran preguntas retóricas?

Muy despacio, Asuka se dio media vuelta, antes de pegarse un leve  
palmazo en la frente. Tendría que ser adecuado sustituto para no darse  
de cabezazos con las paredes hasta quedar inconsciente. Con igual  
lentitud, se dio vuelta una vez más.

—No, niña maravilla, no era una pregunta retórica. Ahora, ¿por qué lo  
hacías?

Hubo otra pausa, hasta que Asuka hizo una señal con la mano.

—Esa tampoco era una pregunta retórica —aseveró Rei.

—No.

—Ah. Porque nunca antes lo había hecho. Tú misma lo dijiste.

Los detalles del encuentro anterior de las dos brincaron alegremente por  
la mente de Asuka. Resistir la alternativa de la inconsciencia se le hizo  
muchísimo más cuesta arriba.

- o -

Ritsuko restregaba la espalda de Maya, tomándose mucho más tiempo  
del necesario. Eso sí, nadie ponía reparos. Acercó el cuerpo de Maya al  
suyo, abrazándola desde atrás, satisfecha de estar de pie en el agua  
caliente sin nada entre las dos más que agua y jabón.

Maya hizo un suave sonido arrullante, luego murmuró:

—Si nos tardamos demasiado, se va a terminar el agua caliente.

Ritsuko no hizo más que acariciar el abdomen de Maya con sus manos  
mojadas, meciéndose despacio al son de alguna música interior. Puso la  
boca en la unión del cuello y el hombro, saboreando la piel y trazas  
tenues de jabón. Siguió con la lengua el curso de los tendones,  
levemente tensados al igual que el resto del cuerpo de la mujer más  
pequeña.

—Si no te das prisa, me va a hacer falta la ducha fría.

Con una risita suave y gutural, Ritsuko posó las manos en los pechos de  
Maya, desde atrás, los suyos apretados firmemente contra la espalda de  
Maya. Con una sujeción rápida y vehemente, dio vuelta a Maya y la  
empujó contra la pared de la ducha. Su boca pareció estar en todas  
partes al mismo tiempo, y allí donde no estaba, estaban sus manos.

—De verdad que me va a hacer falta... —empezó Maya, antes de dejar la  
frase en el aire, ante la acometida.

- o -

—¿Y qué te trae a la Central Nerv a esta hora de la noche? — preguntó  
Fuyutsuki.

—Ah, pues... Buscaba a Misato.

Y a Asuka, pero ella también andaba buscando a Misato.

—Se fue hace bastante rato.

—Ah.

—No llegó a su casa, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Ah. Tal vez se fue a beber.

—Tal vez —concordó Shinji.

Habían estado caminando mientras hablaban, aunque Shinji no sabía con  
gran certeza dónde se hallaban ni adónde iban. No era tan desorientado  
como Misato pero, en la oscuridad, casi todos los corredores se le  
antojaban parecidos. Por último torcieron por un recodo que reconoció,  
por estar cercano a los laboratorios médicos y a la oficina de la doctora  
Akagi. El subcomandante Ikari iba posiblemente a buscar algo para su  
pie.

—Buenas noches, Asuka, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? Parece que hay toda  
una fiesta aquí.

Shinji abrió los ojos de golpe. En efecto, llegando por el pasillo desde la  
otra dirección venía su compañera de equipo, compañera de vivienda e  
incesante torturadora. Reprimió un lamento, y en el proceso no vio la  
breve expresión de sorpresa y culpa de la muchacha.

—Aburrida, nada más. Buscaba algo que hacer.

—Bueno, no sería problema asignarte algo de trabajo administrativo. No  
me cabe duda de que al comandante Ikari le sería útil la ayuda.

Asuka pareció pensativa un momento. —Quizás.

- o -

Las palabras de Maya habían sido proféticas. Justo cuando subía a besos  
por el interior del muslo de Ritsuko, el agua caliente, en efecto, se acabó.

Dos mujeres desnudas, mojadas y chillantes se apiñaron ducha afuera,  
tiritando y hurgando frenéticas en busca de toallas. Por fortuna, varias  
toallas de tamaño grande colgaban del estante. Pasó por encima del  
hombro una para Maya y se envolvió rápidamente en la otra. Al darse  
vuelta, oyó un sonido suave como de risita. Una sonrisa apretada  
empezó a formársele en la cara.

Por varios minutos, dos mujeres húmedas y desnudas estuvieron así en  
el baño, solo riendo.

—Te lo dije.

—Sí, así fue.

—Fue divertido. ¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

De pronto, una toalla estaba en el piso, y una sola toalla envolvía a dos  
mujeres desnudas y algo húmedas.

—Creo que se nos podría ocurrir alguna otra cosa divertida.

- o -

Misato despertó con un sobresalto, lamentándolo de inmediato. Cerró de  
golpe los párpados para mantener fuera a la infame luz brillante.

—Ten —ofreció una voz, y algo frío le fue puesto en las manos—. Tómate  
esto. Y trágate estas.

Dos algos de reducido tamaño le fueron puestos en la mano. Tragó  
obedientemente las pastillas, y las pasó con un saludable trago de agua.

Soltó un lamento, sabiendo que pasaría un rato antes de que las pastillas  
le comieran las orillas a su resaca. Mientras esperaba, evaluó su  
situación. Obviamente, no estaba en su casa. Por mucho que lo  
intentara, no recordaba nada después del primer tercio de botella. Con  
cuidado, abriendo un párpado nada más que una rayita, fue evidente  
dónde se encontraba. La casa de Kaji.

Más o menos al mismo tiempo de aquello, llegó a otra conclusión. Estaba  
desnuda. Y tirada en la cama. La sensación de náusea en su estómago  
se intensificó. Misato se incorporó apoyándose en los codos. ¿Había  
acaso...?

—No pasó nada. Pero vomitaste por lo menos tres veces cuando  
veníamos de vuelta. Tenías la ropa hecha un desastre, así que la eché al  
lavado.

Ella se derrumbó de vuelta a la cama, tanto por el alivio como porque los  
brazos ya no le resistían. Algo suave golpeó las mantas que la cubrían.

—Ten. No son de tu talla, pero es lo único que hay.

Se inundó de gratitud. Se arriesgó a la luz nuevamente y vio la camisa y  
los jeans dejados en un cúmulo arrugado sobre su estómago.

Consiguió sacar un débil "gracias", pero él ya había salido del dormitorio.  
Luego de quitarse las sábanas de encima, se puso rápidamente la camisa,  
que era en efecto demasiado grande. Pudo olerlo a él en la prenda,  
conocido y casi reconfortante. Los jeans eran demasiado grandes  
también, al bajar los pies de la cama y meterlos en ellos.

—¿Quieres comer? —llamó él desde la cocina.

No quería, en realidad, aun sabiendo que debería.

—Estoy haciendo panqueques.

Golpe bajo. —Ya, bueno.

Con un lamento, se puso de pie, luego esperó que la habitación dejara de  
dar vueltas antes de salir a la sala. Kaji estaba delante de la cocina,  
vestido con holgados pantalones elasticados en la cintura y poco más que  
eso, mientras daba los toques finales al desayuno. Ella tuvo que sonreír,  
pese a todo.

—¿Bien familiar la escena, verdad?

—Sí.

Misato se sentó a la mesa, mirando la comida como si esta fuese a  
atacarla. Quería odiarlo, pero no pudo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No, francamente.

—Déjame decirlo de otro modo. Dime qué pasa.

Ella lo miró a la cara, leyendo la expresión seria existente allí. Con un  
suspiro, volvió a bajar los ojos:

—En serio, no es nada. Un problema personal, nada más.

Él se detuvo a uno o dos pasos de la mesa, sosteniendo el plato de  
panqueques en una mano.

—Misato.

La rabia estalló y cobró vida, caliente y hambrienta en sus tripas:

—¡Ya te dije que no es nada! No te he pedido ayuda a ti.

—En realidad, sí me la pediste. Dos veces. Tal vez tres. Costaba escuchar  
bien entre tanto balbuceo.

Ella lo miró con hostilidad.

—Estaba ebria.

—Sí, cierto. Muy abria.

Agarrando el vaso de jugo de naranja puesto ante ella, tomó un sorbo.  
Con desgano, dijo:

—Estoy bien.

Kaji depositó el plato en la mesa y se sentó. Ensartando los primeros dos  
panqueques del alto, preguntó:

—Es por Ritsuko, ¿cierto?

El silencio de ella fue ensordecedor. Se sirvió del plato, hincando  
salvajemente el tenedor en la comida.

Kaji se reclinó en su asiento, sobándose con parsimonia la pelusa de la  
quijada.

—Todo el asunto ese te tiene espantada, ¿verdad?

La botella de almíbar golpeó la mesa con fuerza suficiente para hacer  
saltar el mantequillero.

—Cállate. Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso.

Comieron en silencio durante varios minutos.

—Esto no va a desaparecer así nada más, te aviso. No es cosa de pensar  
que la próxima semana ella ya no será lesbiana.

Ella se echó el tenedor a la boca, masticando con furor.

Kaji se encogió y continuó comiendo, observando a Misato en todo  
momento.

—Es que... —empezó ella, antes de titubear—. Yo...

Él la miraba, esperando.

—Digo, vivíamos juntas.

—¿Y?

—¿Y si ella me... tú sabes?

—¿Que si te echó el ojo? ¿Si le dio un vistazo a la mercadería?

Los ojos de ella llamearon:

—No seas vulgar.

—Perdona. —Su sonrisa indicaba que no quería perdón—. Pero, en serio,  
tal como dije antes. ¿Qué tiene?

—Vivíamos juntas —reiteró ella débilmente.

—Misato, tú eres una mujer muy bonita. —Ella se sonrojó, pero él  
continuó—. No me cabe duda de que hay muchas mujeres que te han  
"echado el ojo" antes.

Ella pareció distintivamente incómoda:

—Pero...

—Pero nada. ¿Alguna vez ella hizo algo que te incomodara en lo más  
mínimo?

Titubeante, ella admitió:

—Pues, no.

—Te pregunto de nuevo, entonces. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso no  
puede seguir siendo amiga tuya? ¿O la gente homosexual está por  
debajo de ti? —Su tono era brusco, aunque no malicioso.

Como era de predecir, ella se encrespó:

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Qué pasa, entonces?

—Bueno, ¿y si lo hace?

El tono de él era liviano, casi provocador:

—¿Qué cosa, insinuársete? Dile que no gracias. A menos que quieras.

Ella lo quedó viendo un momento largo.

—Kaji Ryoji, no puedo creer que me hayas dicho una cosa así.

Apartando el plato, se puso en pie y se alejó a grandes zancadas de la  
mesa.

Kaji comió plácidamente otro bocado y la miró alejarse.

- o -

Maya se apoyó sobre un codo, mirando a Ritsuko con rostro impasible.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Rodando, poniéndose de costado e incorporándose sobre un codo,  
Ritsuko la miró a su vez:

—No, en serio... ¿qué pasa?

Con un suspiro, la más joven quitó el brazo de debajo de ella,  
recostándose sobre la cama, todavía mirando la cara de su interrogadora.

—No sé. Es que esto es...

—¿Demasiado bueno para ser cierto? —terminó Ritsuko.

—Algo así. Digo... —Se interrumpió de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa delicada, Ritsuko extendió un brazo, siguiendo el costado  
del rostro de Maya con un dedo.

—¿No que la insegura soy yo, que nunca antes he tenido una relación  
así?

Maya enrojeció, luego musitó:

—La verdad, yo tampoco.

El dedo le titubeó un momento, y Ritsuko ofreció una mirada inquisitiva.  
Avergonzada, Maya no hizo sino quedarse tendida de espaldas,  
contemplando el cielo raso. No tan fácil de desalentar, Ritsuko se deslizó  
por el vacío que las separaba, y tendió un brazo por el vientre de la otra  
mujer.

—¿Cuéntame? —La palabra fluctuó entre pregunta y orden.

Silencio.

—¿Te preocupa que me enoje?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué?

Silencio. Luego un suspiro hondo.

—Bueno, ¿te hablé de mi compañera de cuarto, de la universidad?

—La mencionaste.

—Sí. Bueno, en mi primer año, ella no era mi compañera de cuarto. Iba un  
año más arriba que yo. Yo estaba teniendo problemas para adaptarme a  
vivir lejos de mi casa, y ella se fue volviendo algo así como mi protectora.  
Era muy buena conmigo, mejor de lo que nadie había sido antes, en  
realidad. Poco después, me la pasaba casi siempre en el cuarto de ella,  
pasando el rato, nada más.

"Le llevó como un mes hacer su maniobra para seducirme. Al principio,  
yo creí estar enamorada o algo así. Tenía a esta chica bellísima y  
glamorosa y distinguida, que había sido buena conmigo y que ahora me  
trataba como yo creía que una trata a alguien que quiere. Me enseñó  
mucho, y yo la mantenía entretenida.

"Pasaron varios meses antes de darme cuenta de que me estaba usando  
y nada más. Pero a esas alturas yo también la usaba un poco. Ella  
obtenía la relación física y la satisfacción del ego, yo obtenía una  
educación y la seguridad que buscaba. Me imagino que eso es lo otro que  
me enseñó, la diferencia entre el amor y el sexo".

—¿Te enojaste con ella cuando te enteraste?

—Un poco, supongo. Me sentí traicionada, al menos. Pero no me costó  
tanto superarlo. A decir verdad, ella nunca lo disfrazó de ninguna otra  
cosa, yo fui la única que lo hizo. Ya después, me dijo que lo encontraba  
una lindura mía.

—¿Siguieron juntas?

—Un tiempo, al menos. En mi segundo año compartimos cuarto. Con el  
tiempo nos fuimos alejando, así de simple. El año después de eso  
escogió a otra de primer año y volvió a hacer lo mismo otra vez.

Ritsuko apretó el brazo, acercando a Maya contra sí, pero no dijo nada.

- o -

—¿Qué sucede, Ikari? Se te ve cansado.

—Noche larga.

—¿Un café?

Una vacilación breve. —No.

—¿Como van los informes de presupuesto para la ONU?

—Casi listos.

—¿Cuánto irán a tratar de recortarlo?

—Demasiado.

—Como siempre.

—Es irrelevante.

—Imagino que sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falte?

Eso produjo un bufido. —Bastante poco.

Fuyutsuki miró su taza de café, con una expresión curiosa en el rostro:

—Espero que haya tiempo para que todo esté listo.

—Debe haberlo.

- o -

Kaji se cargó contra el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

—¿Y ahora, quieres hablar?

—¿Hablar de qué? —La desparramada sentada de Misato ocupaba dos  
sillones y era artísticamete despreocupada.

El hombre suspiró:

—No te puedes esconder de esto para siempre.

—Kaji, cállate. Nada más... cállate.

—No.

Ella le apuntó una mirada de un millón de vatios:

—¿Cómo?

—Ya me oíste.

—Creo que voy a hacer como que no te oí —dijo ella.

—Entre más no tomes en cuenta esto, peor será.

Misato le clavó una mirada de incredulidad, incapaz de creer las palabras  
que había dicho. él al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer incómodo,  
consciente de lo que había dicho y cómo había sonado viniendo de él. Ella  
se levantó y salió a grandes trancos, pasando de largo junto a él, rumbo  
al cuarto de atrás. Luego de un momento, él la siguió.

Empeñada en ignorarlo, ella cogió de la secadora su ropa aún algo  
húmeda, y empezó a reemplazarla por la que tenía puesta.

—Ya sabes que tengo razón.

Sin palabra alguna, Misato le tiró los pantalones y camisa a la cara y se  
fue.

- o -

—¿Asuka?

La muchacha alzó la vista. —¿Qué?

—¿Encontraste a Misato? —preguntó él—. Anoche.

—No.

—Ella tampoco llegó.

—Humm.

—¿Sabes qué está pasando?

Ella le dio una mirada cortante, preguntándose cuánto sabía el muchacho.

—No —dijo.

—Ah —dijo él, mirando hacia otro lado, cohibido.

—¿De qué habla Shinji?

Asuka se volvió hacia Hikari:

—Ehh. ¿Y cómo diablos voy a saber yo?

La presidenta de la clase le dio una mirada indescifrable, que luego se  
transformó en una sonrisa diminuta cuando Asuka volvió su atención al  
cuaderno y empezó a hacer dibujitos.

- o -

—Deberíamos levantarnos.

—Deberíamos.

—Hay que ir a trabajar.

—Así es.

—Noto que ninguna de las dos se ha movido.

—Correcto.

—No vamos a llegar al trabajo si no nos damos prisa.

—Muy cierto.

—Párala con eso, oye.

—Podría.

Sobrevino un breve combate de cosquillas.

—¡Me rindo, me rindo!

—Bueno, vamos.

- o -

Ritsuko miraba el escritorio, sobrecogida. No había manera de explicar  
esto. Casi todo lo que ella hacía era automatizado. Era programadora,  
técnica, científica e ingeniera. Los informes podían ser enviados por  
email, ingresados a las Magi.

Pero así y todo, cada superficie concebible de su oficina estaba cubierta  
con altos de papel, la mayoría pulcramente apilados, clasificados y en  
espera de su atención. Miró como enajenada de un lado a otro, en busca  
de una inexistente vía de escape. No había socorro. No había descanso  
para el fatigado.

Sacó prestamente los cigarrillos, y extrajo uno de la cajetilla con los  
labios. Iba a ser un día largo, aunque la faena no parecía tan ardua hoy.

- o -

—Lo volviste a hacer. —La voz de Aoba llevaba una pizca de mal humor.

—¿Eh?

Makoto no estaba ni cerca de parecer molesto, tan solo curioso:

—Te volviste a desaparecer. Y otra vez no llegaste al póker.

—Ah. —La joven se sonrojó.

—¿Dónde has andado metida?

La joven titubeó.

—Ehh, ocupada, nada más.

Ambos hombres se miraron.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Maya se alzó, defensiva.

—Está colorada.

—¿Quién es el individuo?

—¿Quién es quién?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Quién qué cosa?

—¿Eh?

Maya se tapó los oídos. —¡Aggh! Termínenla.

Makoto y Aoba se dieron una sonrisilla de diversión.

—¿Y, lo vas a traer acá? —dijeron a coro.

La joven hizo un gran aspavientos de exasperación y cedió:

—No, no lo voy a traer. Además, ya saben que no podría.

—¡Ja, lo admitió!

—Sí, me pillaron. Lo admito.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó uno.

—Pues, no se los puedo decir.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el otro.

—Porque no, no quiero.

Con eso el par quedó enganchado.

—Danos una pistita.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, la puerta del puente de mando se  
abrió con un susurro y tres cabezas se volvieron a mirarla. Y tres cuerpos  
salieron catapultados a sus puestos. El comandante Gendo barrió la sala  
con la mirada, con rostro impertérrito.

—Informe.

Makoto estudió intensamente su consola:

—Situación normal, señor.

—Continúen. —Prestamente dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Los técnicos retomaron la conversación.

—Danos una pista —exigió Aoba, como niño que pide una galleta.

Decidiendo divertirse un poco, ella sonrió con picardía:

—Pues... no sé.

—Ah, ¿por favor?

—No me animo.

Aoba preguntó: —Bueno, ¿cómo es él, por lo menos?

—Es muy intenso.

—¿Intenso?

—Ya sabes. Como si a veces te atravesara con la mirada.

Los técnicos se volvieron a sus consolas cuando la puerta corrediza  
volvió a abrirse, con una palabrota dicha entre dientes luego de aquel  
sonido. Misato entró a grandes zancadas, blandiendo un puño todavía  
apretado y echando chispas por los ojos.

—¡Informe! —dijo en recio tono.

—Sin novedad, mi capitana —llamó Makoto.

Maya advirtió lo rígidos y derechos que Shigeru y Makoto se hallaban  
sentados, sin apartar los ojos de sus consolas ni un milímetro. Eso  
superaba con mucho el desempeño de que hacían gala ante los oficiales.  
Casi como si sintiesen miedo de Misato. La capitana parecía enojada,  
pero eso no era muy inusitado en ella.

Misato se arrojó sobre el asiento de mando y procedió a ignorar a la sala  
con férreo empeño. Maya se preguntó por qué estaría enojada, y le dio  
una rápida mirada de contrabando. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de  
Misato justo cuando la otra mujer levantó la vista. Misato rompió  
primero la mirada, apartando los ojos. Parecía abochornada además de  
enfadada.

¿Abochornada? ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba enojada con Aoba y Makoto? ¿Qué  
sucedía aquí? Maya se sintió confundida y salió de la sala.

- o -

—"Doctora Akagi, repórtese a mi oficina". —Clic.

La doctora colgó el teléfono, y apartó la silla del escritorio. Poniéndose en  
pie, se quitó los anteojos y se los guardó en el bolsillo de la bata de  
laboratorio. Delicadamente, se pellizcó el tabique de la nariz, se sobó la  
piel hendida. Cogió de su escritorio un portapapeles más un revoltijo de  
hojas, y salió de la oficina.

Enfiló por los pasillos, por los desabridos blancos y grises que parecían  
extenderse interminables. Mentalmente, hilvanó variados informes,  
intentando conjeturar qué cosas exigiría el Comandante. Arsenales de  
frases fueron prolijamente aprestadas para posible uso. Instintivamente,  
torció por una esquina, sin prestar atención a los corredores por los que  
tantas veces había circulado.

Al llegar a los ascensores, el subcomandante Fuyutsuki estaba parado allí,  
esperando y tamborileando impacientemente con el pie.

—Saludos, doctora. ¿Ya se siente mejor?

—Sí —otorgó, evitándose explicaciones—, yo creo que sí.

El hombre asintió parcamente y ella se preguntó cuánto sabría el segundo  
al mando. Muy posiblemente, todo cuanto sabía el Comandante.  
Fuyutsuki era una de las pocas personas en que Gendo parecía depositar  
alguna confianza. Pulsó el apagado botón de llamada.

—¿Supongo que no sabrá por qué el Comandante me mandó llamar a su  
oficina, o sí?

El hombre se volvió levemente, mirándola de soslayo mientras observaba  
las puertas del ascensor:

—No me atrevería a aventurar nada, aunque podría conjeturar que quizá  
desea discutir las últimas pruebas de sincronía lineal.

Esa era la mejor respuesta que iba a recibir, de modo que contestó el  
previo gesto del veterano, asintiendo a su vez. El ascensor llegó,  
bajando, de modo que Fuyutsuki se despidió y desapareció en este.

Hojeando el portapapeles, Ritsuko estudió los resultados de la prueba  
sincronía. También había imaginado que eso desearía discutir el  
Comandante. Luego de un rato interminable, el ascensor volvió y ella  
entró, luego punceteó los botones apropiados. El piso se hundió junto  
con su estómago, y la mente de Ritsuko vagaba, considerando y  
catalogando.

Ponderó los últimos días y los cambios y emociones que había  
experimentado. Intentó etiquetar su estado emocional, pero no pudo  
hallar las palabras para describirlo, ni siquiera en su fuero interno. No  
estaba exactamente feliz, pero ya no se sentía asfixiada y deprimida.  
Esperanzada, quizá, pero luego de alguna reflexión lo descartó. No: era  
tanto la pérdida de algo como el haber ganado algo. Pero no la pérdida de  
algo bueno. Quizá la eliminación de un peso cuya presencia nunca había  
advertido. Pero había una melancolía, una sensación de pérdida también.

El ascensor tintineó su llegada, y ella salió, rumbo a la oficina de Gendo.  
Se obligó a caminar con soltura, con la esperanza de contener la urgencia  
nerviosa que sentía. Por un momento, se detuvo fuera de la puerta,  
invocando fuerza.

—Entre.

Intentando una apariencia calma y confiada, entró. Bienvenida a mi  
guarida. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, un bloque de granito con  
lentes. Sus codos descansaban sobre la superficie del escritorio, los  
dedos entrelazados, ocultándole la boca. Era una pose calculada,  
diseñada para intimidar. Como siempre, funcionaba, incluso  
reconociéndola como tal.

—¿Deseaba verme, comandante?

Los ojos de él se enfocaron en ella, luego más allá de ella, como mirando  
hacia afuera de la puerta detrás de la mujer. El silencio se estiró por  
varios momentos. La estaba inspeccionando, su mirada fría y  
evaluatoria.

—Informe de prueba de sincronía lineal.

La traspasó una fugaz oleada de alivio vertiginoso. Su pronóstico había  
sido correcto. Invirtió el portapapeles que traía en la mano, avanzó y se  
lo pasó. Los ojos de él lo escrutaron rápidamente, dedos enguantados  
pasando páginas mientras ella le citaba los puntos más destacables.  
Ninguna emoción cruzaba la cara del hombre en su lectura.

Por último, devolvió el portapapeles:

—Muy bien. Prepare la siguiente secuencia de pruebas.

Un "que debía tener lista la semana pasada" quedó tácito, pero muy  
manifiesto. Una breve chispa de rebeldía se inflamó y murió bajo el peso  
de la culpa.

—Entendido.

El comandante le pasó el portapapeles y luego hizo con la mano una  
diminuta seña de despido. Asintiendo de forma igualmente breve, ella  
abandonó la oficina, agradecida de que todo hubiese salido tan bien. Sabía  
que él podía haber requerido vía computadora los documentos que  
acababa de entregarle, y ella podía habérselos enviado del mismo modo.  
Él había querido una evaluación que ninguna comunicación electrónica  
podía plasmar. Amargamente, pensó, quería ver si Ritsuko seguía al  
borde del colapso.

Lo mismo se preguntaba ella.

- o -

Makoto y Aoba pasaron su buena media hora lívidos y encogidos de  
pavor bajo la aciaga custodia de la capitana Katsuragi, que se cocía en su  
propio jugo de abulia. Maya hizo una fuga olímpica, aduciendo la  
necesidad de terminar la restauración del sistema y reprogramar el  
sistema de respaldo para evitar corrupción futura. Se hallaban los tres  
sentados en un silencio denso, puntuado únicamente por el ocasional  
golpeteo de un dedo en el teclado.

Misato se levantó y empezó a pasearse detrás de su silla.

Paso, paso, paso, paso, vuelta. Paso, paso, paso, paso, vuelta.

Makoto aventuró una fugaz mirada a su izquierda. Aoba seguía con la  
vista pegada a su consola, pero echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, con  
una expresión de pánico abyecto todavía en la cara. Ninguno se atrevía a  
moverse o a llamar la atención sobre sí mismos. La última vez que eso  
había sucedido, habían terminado sentados en una sala a oscuras durante  
varias horas. Deseó tener también alguna excusa conveniente. Rayos,  
hasta un ataque de ángel hubiera sido mejor que esto.

Por último, cual fuese el demonio que guiaba los pasos de Misato quedó  
apaciguado y la mujer se derrumbó en su silla con una expresión  
pensativa. Los técnicos de consola pasaron de discretos a de frentón  
invisibles, apenas atreviéndose a respirar. Por fin, después de varios  
minutos de martirio, la capitana se puso de pie y abandonó el puente.

Aoba por fin se aventuró a mirar a uno y otro lado, cerciorándose de que  
la sala estuviese efectivamente vacía y sin la presencia de ningún oficial  
superior enajenado o comandante al acecho.

—Hombre, estoy empapado.

—Me dices a mí, yo estoy en un charco de transpiración.

—Esto me está haciendo bolsa los nervios. Me está pareciendo que es  
hora de buscarse un trabajo menos estresante. Tal vez me dedique a la  
lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra osos.

Makoto elevó los brazos, enarbolando las manos como predicador  
televisivo:

—Amén, hermano. Yo creo que esta noche hace falta una tomatera de las  
grandes.

—¿Otra más? Bueno... ya. No me vendría nada de mal.

—¿El Más Allá?

—Eso, y en una de esas nos jugamos un billar. Algo para relajarse —  
murmuró Aoba.

—En una de esas —dijo Makoto, ladino—, ahora puedas jugar en vez de  
desmayarte encima de la mesa.

Aoba empezó a contestar, luego le pareció más conveniente quedarse  
callado.

- o -

Shinji se hallaba de pie junto al barandal, mirando a los alumnos del patio  
de más abajo. Como siempre, los patrones que regían esos  
movimientos eran indiscernibles. A veces pensaba que si tan solo pudiera  
mirar el tiempo suficiente, sería capaz de decodificar algún significado más  
profundo.

Perdido en su cavilar, transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que  
advirtiera la presencia junto a él. Volvió la cabeza y se percató de que  
era Ayanami Rei. Dándose un gusto, no hizo más que mirarla de perfil,  
como aprendiéndosela de memoria. Trató de pensar en algo ocurrente o  
sagaz que decir. Luego de un momento, devolvió la mirada a la escena  
de abajo.

El silencio entre los dos lo sentía natural. Cómodo. Deseó poder estar  
así con más gente. Por lo general no lograba sino sentirse cohibido e  
inseguro. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar semejante aceptación en Asuka o  
en Misato o alguna de las demás niñas de la clase?

Sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta, preguntó:

—¿Por qué no puedo ser normal?

—No sé —aseveró Rei.

Volvió a mirarla.

Ella se sonrojó tenuemente, aunque el color resaltó contra su piel pálida.  
Los ojos de la muchacha volvieron abajo, al patio.

—Ah. Era un pregunta retórica.

Pestañeando y sintiéndose vagamente confundido, él concordó:

—Este, sí.

Cuando ella no contestó, él buscó a tientas algo más que decir. De nuevo,  
se dio por vencido y volvió a sus observaciones.

Estuvieron en silencio más de la mitad del recreo.

Una voz conocida sonó detrás de ellos, teñida de cinismo:

—Vaya, qué cosa más linda.

Shinji se sintió bañado de una cierta tirria. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer  
siempre esta niña a molestarlo? Se dio vuelta y miró a la alemana con las  
cejas levemente arrugadas.

—¿Qué cosa quieres, Asuka?

Ella soltó un carraspeo desdeñoso, pero no dijo nada, y se sentó en  
cambio junto a ellos, con la espalda contra el barandal. Por último, tras  
unos minutos, preguntó:

—¿Ya has visto a Misato?

Él negó con la cabeza, silencioso.

Asuka suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Para sorpresa de él, Rei habló a continuación:

—¿Por qué la buscas?

Un perezoso ojo se abrió, y Asuka miró a su colega piloto:

—Porque sí.

Rei no dijo nada, pareciendo aceptar la respuesta.

Luego de un momento, el otro ojo se abrió:

—Estoy tratando de entender qué ha andado haciendo.

Ni Rei ni Shinji tuvieron comentario alguno, aunque Shinji la miró de reojo  
con una expresión curiosa.

El tono de la pelirroja era ahora defensivo:

—Ha andado tan rara. Ella y Ritsuko.

Como impulsada por el continuo silencio de los demás, siguió:

—Quiero saber qué está pasando, eso es todo. —Una declaración con la  
que Shinji podía solidarizar en muchos niveles.

—A lo mejor pelearon —ofreció.

Asuka hizo "humm". —A lo mejor. Pero yo creo que es más que eso.

Shinji se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el patio una vez más.

Pasaron varios minutos más en contemplación.

—¿Shinji?

—¿Dime?

—¿Cómo encuentras a Misato?

El muchacho pensó en la variedad de formas en que podía contestar a  
eso, luego optó por la relativamente más segura.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Qué se yo. ¿La encuentras buena persona?

—Yo creo que sí. A veces es un poquito irresponsable, pero es bien  
intencionada.

Asuka emitió un sonido de vaga insatisfacción, cosa que puso tenso a  
Shinji; su irritación volvió.

—¿Y a Ritsuko, cómo la encuentras?

—¿A la doctora Akagi? Emm. Me parece muy distante. Casi como mi  
padre. La verdad, no la conozco mucho.

Ella dejó salir una especie de suspiro silbante. Tenía la voz queda, ya no  
burlona o defensiva:

—Es que quiero saber qué pasa, eso es todo.

Él asintió.

Viendo que la conversación había menguado, Rei volvió a sus propias  
observaciones del patio de más abajo.

- o -

Con gesto miope, Ritsuko miró por sobre el hombro de su protegida:

—¿Cómo va todo?

Maya le lanzó una sonrisa fugaz y volvió su atención a la pantalla.

—Bastante bien. Ya limpié la corrupción, tanto como pude. Les mandé un  
mail a todos los que perdieron algo, pero no creo que haya habido nada  
importante. Los programas de seguridad nuevos ya están reescritos  
como corresponde y para esta noche ya deberían estar en línea. El  
sistema de respaldo está arreglado, y a nuestro operador le llegó una  
lección que no se le olvidará nunca.

La mujer mayor rió entre dientes ante aquella idea, luego preguntó:

—¿Estaremos listos para hacer más pruebas de sincro la próxima  
semana?

—Deberíamos. No veo impedimento para hacerlas ahora, incluso.

Ritsuko se sonrojó. —Bueno, no estamos completamente listos. Yo no lo  
estoy, digo. He estado medio ocupada, me entiendes.

Maya contestó sonrojándose al punto ella también, y de pronto encontró  
su pantalla intensamente interesante.

Tras un momento, le preguntó a Ritsuko:

—¿Sabes por qué la capitana Katsuragi anda tan saltona hoy?

—¿Misato?

—Mmm-hmm. Por eso vine aquí abajo. Llegó al puente y andaba como  
tensa.

—Interesante. Aunque no tanto. No la he visto desde... Ah.

—¿Ah? ¿Ah, qué?

—¿Te acuerdas de la otra noche, cuando fuiste a mi casa después de  
arreglar la primera parte de este desastre?

Maya asintió.

—¿Notaste algo extraño esa noche?

—La verdad, no. Estaba tan agotada que me dormí más que rápido. Ni sé  
si alcancé a llegar a la cama.

—Sí llegaste. Pero Misato también estaba en esa cama.

—¿Estaba ahí? —casi chilló Maya.

—Sip. Llegó allá temprano y se emborrachó, así que la acosté.

Maya tenía los ojos inmensos y daba la impresión de querer derretirse y  
chorrear por debajo de la mesa.

—No me di ni cuenta. ¿Crees que tal vez...?

—Me parece muy posible.

—Ah. —Luego de un segundo—: Con razón.

—¿Con razón, qué?

—Bueno, cuando entró, me miró medio raro. Como con vergüenza.

Las dos se mostraron pensativas un rato, al encallar la conversación.

Por último, Ritsuko sacó en un tartamudeo:

—Bueno y, ehhm, ¿tienes algo que hacer a la noche?

La voz de Maya se esfumó, así que graznó un ruidito minúsculo y negó  
con la cabeza.

- o -


End file.
